Fate
by JapFan04
Summary: Sequel to 'Chance' fanfiction that is also Rated M. Smut, gore, Yaoi. Valtiel, with the help of Pyramid Head and his pet, pushes another sinner to discover their reason for being in Silent Hill. Also features The Bogeyman, and the Butcher. COVER CAN BE VIEWED FULLY ON DEVIANTART! Message me for it! FINALLY UPDATED! SORRY FOR SUPER HIATUS!
1. Silent Hill's Slave

**This is the sequel to "Chance" which is a fanfiction based off the Bogeyman's song, but I still do prefer to call that sexy moo Pyramid Head. If you haven't read the prequel, please do!**

* * *

**Hey all~! So here's the promised sequel. And I know a lot of you are probably thinking: "But wait! I thought Chance died!" Yes, that's true, but remember the fact that Alessa is also 'dead'. So really. Is there such thing as dead for those characters in the Silent Hill series…hammy. No idea. But worry not, your favorite blonde-hair-blue-eyed twink is back, and as sexy as always. Scars to boot.**

**We'll also be featuring Cindy from the previous fanfiction, and my new boy-toy Seishiro.**

**Love,**

**JapFan04**

* * *

It was…so dark now. So pleasantly dark. It was perfectly suited for someone like him. There was nothing else needed but this…wonderful, piercing darkness. Overwhelming. Consuming. Hungry.

"Isn't it just fine, like this?" Chance whispered.

Seshiru's eyes snapped open and he gasped, looking around the old house he had fallen asleep in. "Fuck…what the fuck was that…" he shook his head, trying to put a finger on the voice he had just heard.

The sky was grey now…a grey filled with silenced ashes and dead air. He sighed, shutting his eyes as the cold, emotionless air overtook his wounds, drying the blood and turning the angry red stain on his shirt-turned-bandage a dull brown. One of his redeeming aspects was the fact that he recovered quickly. Seishiro breathed in deep one more time, before digging into the pocket of his loose pants and taking out a small, electronic device-his holo-phone.

He shut his eyes and held his breath in anticipation before pressing the button. "…Cin…?"

A fuzzy holographic image appeared at the top of his phone where the screen was, the girl coughing onto the floor of the familiar portal room. _"Khah! Ahk! Khah-khahk!"_

He breathed a sigh of relief. "You made it…"

_"Kh-hah…Sei…you…used the escape…"_

Seishiro looked away slightly. "What else was I supposed to do…you were drowning."

The holographic girl recovered her breath. _"But…you can only use it once per mission for the both of us at the same time!"_

"…I know."

_"You don't even have a gun!"_

"I know."

_"You can't go home now unless you…"_

"I said I know, woman!" he snapped, groaning a little after. "Calm down…I'll fix this."

_"…Sei…I'll come get you…"_

He frowned. "Don't! When that thing realizes it didn't kill you, you're going to be in a lot of danger."

_"Sei-? Seishi-"_

The holographic transmission cut out suddenly, and Seishiro looked up at the sound of a loud, blaring siren. "Shit!"

* * *

Chance touched the walls gently, gaze making its way up as the rot and red filth began to melt away at the soft ashen, burnt grey. No smile graced his lips-such a thing didn't belong here. Not here. Slowly, his lazy eyes caught sight of the rows and rows of prison cells, vomited up from the darkness. Touching the scar on his neck, left by his master, he ventured down the pathway, the pathway darkened as he walked along it…but it was a welcome darkness. He came to a cell that for some reason, he was drawn to, and entered.

Chance stood in a clean room. A room too clean for his liking. The floor was cold against his bare feet and the air around him close against his naked body. But he didn't care where he was. Nor did he question. He just silently stood there, waiting…watching. Curious. Uninterested. Involved. Distant.

Murphy panted slightly, looking around the room before questioning the nun that stood there, waving his arms an frantic question. "Where am I?" He approached the woman, ready to rip her in half for everything he had been through. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Chance knew though…that unlike he himself, whose life was stolen away from him-Murphy Pendleton was not so guiltless.

"Thank you for coming to shepherd your son home, Mr. Pendleton." the chapel nun said, nodding, standing at the head of a gurney, a large body laid out on it, covered in a sheet. "I know it's hard losing a child…"

Murphy stood there in slight confusion. How did he get here? Why was he here? And…was this really the body of his son?

"With all due respect…I don't think you do." he almost spat, but held it in.

Chance traced the outline of the body under the sheet with his eyes, and they slowly turned into the violent dead silver, whit sclera blackening. A dull joy rose in his chest-but he did not smile.

"Like I already told you, there's been a mistake. I buried my son years ago." Murphy denied.

Chance's lips moved with the nun's, mockingly, teasingly, laughingly. The nun spoke, motioning to the covered body.

"I understand Mr. Pendleton. We all deal with grief in out own way…shall we?"

Murphy stepped back a little, curious, confused. Why was this body here? But…in this place. this sickening, insane mad town of horrors…anything seemed possible. The man approached the body, swallowing, uneasy. And in one swift motion, the nun pulled the sheet off to reveal none other than…The Bogeyman. They very monster that had been tormenting him, taunting him, shooting fear and terror right into his very veins.

"Wha-?" Murphy gasped, backing away as the nun continued, unfazed by his reaction.

"Now, if you just sign for your son's body. You can take him home." she said.

Murphy shook his head, growing panicked. "No! This isn't my son!"

Chance tilted his head to the side slowly, watching in amusement as Murphy fumbled for words.

"This thing's a monster! A murderer!"

Chance's lips curled into a smirk as he mimicked the nun's voice-at the same time, puppeting her words. "Yes, well, I suppose that runs in the family."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Murphy demanded, stepping even farther away from the creature.

Chance straightened his head once more, watching as the nun did her duty as nothing but a shadow of an actual person. "Don't you know, child? Have you wandered so far off the path to not even realize who you are?"

"What the HELL are you TALKING ABOUT?!" Murphy raised his voice, growing angry now.

"So often the answers are before us Murphy." The nun said. "If only we allow ourselves to see them."

Yes. Just like himself, Chance thought. Truth lies within oneself…sins…lie in denial.

Murphy's head shook and he yelled, "Why are you doing this to me?!"

Sinner. Sinner. Sinner. Chance's gaze intensified as he honed in on the man. Guilty.

The nun began to preach about the darkness. They very abyss Chance had come to inhabit, to embrace. "There were those who dwelt in darkness and in the shadow of death. Prisoners in misery and chains, because they had rebelled against the word of God."

Murphy grunted and cried in frustration, holding his head in his hands, and finally he admitted his crimes, screaming into the air. "I get it, I screwed up! But I didn't see any other way! You don't know what it was like…to know it was my fault he was gone! Everytime I shut my eyes, I saw Charlie's face, and all I could think was, that monster is still alive, but I'll never get to see my boy again!"

Chance approached the gurney as Murphy ranted, slow steps allowing him to get closer, and closer to his offspring that lay dormant. Obedient. And he couldn't help but think…how adorable his son was.

"What I did to Napier didn't solve anything…" Murphy said, voice lowering, breath coming short. "Charlie was still gone, and I was stuck in prison." He paced back to The Bogeyman's side, fazing right through Chance, who stood there, staring down at the same creature. "Everything spiraled out of control. It was my fault."

And Murphy said something that made Chance's blood run hot with envy and rage.

"I just wanted…I just wanted my life back."

The boy twitched, and said the same words the nun had to say. "Revenge is a long, treacherous road…isn't it…Mr. Pendleton?" Only his voice was more sour, more sarcastic, demeaning. "Where do you suppose it ends?"

Like cursed magic, a key spurned into existence around The Bogeyman's neck. The keys to the final challenge. The true test of Murphy's innocence, his resilience…the keys to a speedboat named "Freedom".

"It's yours, if you want it. You only need to claim him as your own." The nun said of her own accord.

Chance's eyes flickered from his offspring to the man who now stood just a little ways away from his shoulder. He twitched in irritation. Would this man accept this monster as his own?

Murphy reached out and snapped the chain around The Bogeyman's neck, looking at the keys in one hand, while touching them with the other.

"You see. I knew you'd come around in the end." The nun said, and with that, her duty was done.

Chance chuckled as The Bogeyman sprang to life, grabbing Murphy's wrist and making him scream. The grip strengthened as The Bogeyman grew, and grew, until he was his glorious, true size. The beast swung its heavy boots off the bed as the nun gave praise to God for welcoming Murphy home.

The boy stepped back and watched as The Bogeyman, breathing hard though the mask, lifted Murphy off the ground with ease and tossed him across the room, right into the shelves. The monster's breath came in long, frightening, deliberately spine-chilling rasps. He closed his eyes, as The Bogeyman lifted his favorite toy-the sledgehammer made from a steel pipe and cinderblock and smashed through the floor of the morgue with it.

Debris flew everywhere, and everything was pitch black.

The water was freezing, and felt strange. It had been forever since Chance had felt the soothing caress of it. A giant hand came to rest on his birther's cheek, and Chance opened his eyes. They were indeed underwater. The Bogeyman's breathing could be heard through his mask, and Chance gave the beast an understanding stare.

_Help me! Daddy help me!_

The voice of Murphy's son, Charlie echoed through the whole of the lake and the forest, calling The Bogeyman's prey to them both in the water. Chance understood, and gave the monster a look that said he would leave him to have fun now.

"Don't kill him…" Chance whispered through the water. "He's not all bad…"

The Bogeyman touched the mouth of it's gasmask to Chance's forehead, and the boy felt himself sink deeper, deeper, down into the depths of the lake, the monster's arms slowly letting go of the boy. He mused at the thought that…

Murphy gasped as The Bogeyman slowly rose its hulking form out of the water, sledgehammer in hand.

…it was his son's playtime.

* * *

Seishiro kicked the boarded up door down, having made his way upstairs in the strange house. It would be wider to stay hidden until the red sky turned grey again, good thing he knew how the game worked as well. Though the fact that this was the real thing now, did keep him on edge, expecting things to be more unpredictable. He entered the room, spotting a bed, too small to be an adults, and yet too large to be an infant's. Whoever lived her, had been a child when they did.

"Hm?" he blinked, picking up an old photograph of a man, a woman, and their small blonde-haired-blue-eyed child…his eyes widened and his brows raised. "It's that kid…"

He recalled the weakened patient, lying in a hospital bed, recognizing the facial structure, only more mature and defined than the baby-face in the photograph he held. And even though the boy he had encountered earlier had silver and black eyes, he knew this was the same person. This was where he had lived, in Silent Hill.

"So this kid really did come from here…" Seishiro's eyes narrowed in thought. "Then how did he ever move out, and get to Centrailia…?"

The thought bothered him for a second, before shaking his head at his own stupidity.

"A chance for everything eh?" there was no humor in his voice as he spoke. "Fucking Order."

Seishiro sensed a disturbing presence and spun around, coming face to face with a pale little girl with swollen tear-tired eyes, dressed in a dark blue school uniform, standing at the doorway, gazing at him.

"Alessa Gillespie." Seishiro said in acknowledgement. "…if you think I'm going to just throw in the towel, you've got the wrong guy."

Alessa looked at him wordlessly and smiled, a twisted little smile.

Seishiro held the photograph up towards the girl. "What is it you want with the kid, Alessa?" he demanded. "Why'd you take him?"

"…" she smiled. "He promised."

The red of the sky suddenly invaded the room, and Seishiro felt the flooring under him give way, crumbling into darkness. "Uwa-" he gasped, body suddenly falling backwards, eyes never leaving the girl who was now smiling knowingly. "-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaah hhhhhh…!"

His voice trailed farther and farther away as he fell.

* * *

Chance groaned, turning over on the mattress with no sheets, his tired eyes opening slowly. "Mhh…"

A strong, muscular arm provided his pillow, he followed the appendage as it connected to a massive shoulder and the rest of the massively built body, that was sitting, hunched over the mattress. But the creature did not need sleep, and the boy knew it.

"…" Chance's lips parted to bid the executioner good morning, but to his own shame, he shut them quickly, swallowing his guilt and uselessness.

He looked down as Pyramid Head grabbed his chin, scolding his own weakness, regretting everything he'd done up to this point. In this state his mind was in, while still Chance, he hated himself beyond everything else.

Pyramid Head breathed in deep, tasting the guilt, the shame, the self-loathing and savoring it thoroughly. Delicious.

"Stop…" Chance said, knowing very well that the monster was enjoying this.

Pyramid Head slicked his tongue out and slathered the boy's cheek, and Chance could feel his heart sink at the touch he knew was tender compared to what the punisher was really capable of. He turned his cheek into the slim-covered false tentacle.

"…" he sighed, shutting his eyes against the licking of his cheek and neck.

Pyramid Head withdrew, slipping the tendril back under his helmet. Chance felt his chest tighten painfully and his hands found themselves grasping the beast's shoulders, pulling his body closer to the other's. Was he going somewhere again?

Wordlessly, Chance looked up at the helmet, the darkness that was in it, and Pyramid Head in return groaned low as a yes. Chance swallowed hard and slowly let go, knowing that with the strength the executioner had, holding onto him was useless. And he still wouldn't let the true need for company show. Not because it was a human necessity, to not want to be alone…but because he knew, that it was Pyramid Head's company in particular, he craved for.

Chance traced the pointed tip of the helmet, slowly withdrawing his hand and huddling in the corner of the mattress with nothing but his bare self.

Pyramid Head rose to his feet, a heavy dragging making the Great Knife obvious at his side as he turned and left the room, the red fan turning over the cold metal table. Eagerly, the boy would wait.

Until he was sure...until he saw that hulking, menacing figure fill the doorway once more. He would wait.

* * *

"…hhn-…" Seishiro flinched, feeling a pain in his hip from the long fall and sudden collision against cold floor. "God-damnit…ow…"

He slowly got up, cracking his neck back into place and looking around. The hall was worn, the lightbulbs were flickering on and off, and partway through, the ceiling had caved in, boards of support creating a dead-end in one direction.

"Fuck…" Seishiro sighed as he recognized the area to be Blue Creek Apartments, if memory served right, was the second place James Sunderland encountered Pyramid Head. "This is just great. No iron bars to save me here."

He ventured down the hallway, trying to make as little noise as possible, heading into the first open door he felt push open with a small creak which was too loud for its own good. A little bit of fear ran up his spine, and he swallowed, trying not to kick the fucking door for being so fucking loud. He crept his way in, heading for the closet and throwing it open. To his fortune, as short-lived as it will be, he found a shirt.

Not clean, that was true, but it was better than going shirtless in a place like this. He blinked, picking up a strange green jacket that didn't seem to belong there.

"That's weird." he said, "Looks like it's from the Real World. What's it doing here…?"

Shreds of luck was on his side, and not all the fates were cruel, but whichever would win out, was left entirely up to the decisions Seishiro would make from now on.

A curious hand fished out a flick-blade from the right pocket of the jacket, on it engraved was a skull on fire. Typical of a biker gang. A inkling of whom this jacket and knife belonged to struck Seishiro, and he put the shirt and jacket on a nearby almost broken old chair, putting the shirt on as soon as he tore the wrapping of what used to be his previous shirt off the still painful wound. Peering down at it, he could see it was far better than when the cleaver had first cut into him.

He quickly re-dressed his wound with what was left clean of his shirt, and put the one he had found on, along with the jacket he suspected belonged to the boy at the hospital.

"Alright…Chance, was it?" Seishiro said, adjusting the slightly too-small jacket. "Now to find you, and get you out of this hell-hole."

* * *

**Hey ho. Didn't think I'd come back with the sequel so quickly did ya? Haha, it's a lot of fun writing this. But I am trying to get it back to being more canon, you know? I love Silent Hill, and changing it too much isn't any fun. I might make it so that we slowly discover why the hell Seishiro is stuck in this frightening hell on earth of a town or something. I'm really still considering ChanceXSeishiro or SeishiroXChance. Whichever sounds more appealing. Do finish reading 'Chance' if you haven't and please review!**

**Sincerely,**

**JapFan04**


	2. Monsters

**This is the sequel to "Chance" which is a fanfiction based off the Bogeyman's song, but I still do prefer to call that sexy moo Pyramid Head. If you haven't read the prequel, please do!**

* * *

**Okay, so I'm back~! Here's a little more elaboration on character, and frther development on Chance and Pyramid Head and their actual relationship with each other. Hope you enjoy, and I've got surprises in store for you. Stay awesome guys, and I'll be busy these next few days, which is why I'm uploading this now. School's started to snowball into activity again, and I don't know when I'll be able to upload next, sadly. D:**

**I'll try my best to finish and upload the third chapter, and grant requests if I get I don't know...say, ten? Ten reviews?**

**Love,**

**JapFan04**

* * *

A hand that had been weakened, now slowly regaining its strength, skin slowly turning grayish and veiny from the rot within his body-grasped the handle of the massive door that he once feared. The agonized-filled statues, failing to escape his Pyra-….yes, his…his Pyramid Head's, massive blade as it sliced through the bottom half of the crafted steel door as they mixed with monsters, trying desperately to crawl to the ceiling, frozen in time.

No matter how many times he looked at it, only now did he realize that it was a beautiful piece of art-truth incarnate in black steel.

Chance stopped as he slowly pulled the door open, albeit with a little trouble, but successfully nonetheless. He had paused to ponder…was it really a good idea to venture out of the labyrinth? He knew the way now…but…the mere thought of wandering around alone in Silent Hill was unnerving enough. What really made it worse was thinking that perhaps…if he were to leave, Pyramid Head would return to find him gone, and…then what? Would the monster really bother to look for him? Would he leave him out there to rot?

Knowing the cruelty of the punisher, he couldn't be too sure.

Chance swallowed and gripped the handle tighter. What…what had he become? The fears that kept him here weren't his own…he knew that. But his feet remained rooted to the spot. A memory of his old self stirred his head to rise as he pulled the door open fully.

"I…have to get out…of here…" he said slowly, saddening when the words no longer stirred a feeling of charismatic hope in his chest, only serving as a strange taste on his lips as he said them.

He shut his eyes and leaned his head on the door, right where the crafted duplicate of the Great Knife lay slicing a mimic of a nurse in half. "….where…would I go…?"

Some, pathetic, stubborn shred of his sanity kept on nagging at him, trying to hopelessly push away at the darkness that now engulfed the whole of his being. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. What is right? What is wrong? Did it matter?

…how many times had that question come to light? Of…of course it mattered! But…the fact that he had no idea what to do still remained true.

"Please…" he said quietly to himself, "Somebody…somebody help me…tell me…I don't know…"

Gathering what was left of his courage despite the fact that his emotions were slowly fading, jumbling together in a near indiscernable mess, he stepped through the door, and made his way out of the room, down the hall, and up the flight of stairs. Only stopping when he came across those strange, hanging creatures on frames.

What…what were they called again? Flesh…Lips…that's right. That seemed to fit. He recalled an ancient memory of trying to avoid these, very same things…only now, he had forgotten why they were dangerous. Approaching them slowly, tired body aching as he did so, he eyed them.

The Flesh Lips made a strange noise, swinging awkwardly in the frames they were suspended in, before clumsily moving closer to the sides of the hallway, and farther away from the approaching boy. Little did Chance know, it was the strong scent of the monster they feared the most that kept them away from him. The scent of certain death. Of violent punishment. Of sick sex.

He peered down and stopped, gasping when he spotted the strange, women-like creatures, dressed in foreign clothes…Man…Mandarins…yes, that's what he had called them. Recalling the spiked tendrils that they shot out from between their vaginal-like arms, he sidestepped just short of one, shuddering as the angle he looked down at it in framed both the Mandarin, and an old, deep scar on the side of his thigh in his field of vision.

"Ungh-!" Chance stopped, holding his head, which had begun to throb painfully, visions of his failed escape returning from a time that was impossible to measure. "The door…and…" He remembered how the spike in the Mandarin's tendril had struck right where the deep cut from the hooks that hung in the labyrinth's maze was. "He…" Pyramid Head, raging down the hallway, only to stop and forcefully bring him back down.

He reached the very doorway, the very checkpoint where he had been stopped in his last attempt down this same path. It…it wasn't fair…why…why him…?

"Unghk-…khh-…huu…" And he began to sob, holding his hands to his eyes to wipe the tears in a constant motion, he kept walking.

It wasn't fair…! Why was he the only one to have to go through this? To live in such a dreadful place? Being forced to endure the nightly exertions of having his body violated, being forced to become used to never hungering, becoming…

He looked at his hands, the veins protruding now more than ever under the red light of the labyrinth.

…one of those things.

Fighting himself. Losing only meant degenerating into more and more of an animalistic, deranged, maniac…a true asset to this world. Winning only left him as he was now…regretting, wondering, angry, stumbling. There was no victory.

He sat down against the wall, taking in the scent of decay and shutting his eyes, thinking, thinking, and yet coming to no conclusions that comforted him. Only…only one thing comforted him anymore. The touch of the very same monster that plunged him into this hellhole. And he loathed himself for it.

"Big Brother…"

Chance looked up at the chime of Alessa's voice and she smiled.

"What are you doing out here?"

Chance stared dully at her, before averting his gaze to the floor. "…I don't know anymore."

He then felt a strange change in the air and looked up at her.

"Hey…what…someone's here…?" he asked, knowing the very feel of something foreign, something that…didn't quite belong in Silent Hill.

A new meal, perhaps?

"Yes." Alessa said with a simple nod. "…a monster."

Chance furrowed his brows. He didn't understand. "A monster?"

* * *

The Lying Figure screeched as the top of its head was busted through by a fist, just large enough to rupture the mouth and go right though the rest of its skull. No, it was not the punisher's hand that dealt the death blow, it was not crushing enough to be as deadly as his, but rather, more piercing.

"Kh-…" Seishiro growled, withdrawing his arm from the dying creature's head, which thankfully was covered in only a minimal amount of acid. "How many of you are there?!"

He kicked another one, sending it flying almost halfway down the hall before it landed on the floor to skid and ram into a stray bedpost that collapsed on top of it. The Lying Figure died, screeching. More approached, drawn by the scent of uncorrupted flesh.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked." Seishiro frowned, "This is going to take awhile." he said, picking up a steel pipe and throwing it right through a couple of lying figure's heads, running past as they dropped dead on the floor.

The apartment seemed to go on forever, and there was no exit as far as he saw. Growing frustrated now, the boy sped down the hallway, the creatures giving stumbling chase. But they weren't what he was worried about, being just a minor inconvenience, in fact. Where most people would have viewed any of the monsters here as a threat, there was only really the big three he was concerned about.

Seishiro stopped in his tracks when he encountered the fourth-he had almost completely forgotten about. "…you…"

Valtiel lowered himself from the ceiling, landing just almost directly in front of Seishiro, their faces too close for the boy's liking. He sniffed at the other's face, blowing foul air at it from no mouth and no nose.

Seishiro glared back before an angry smirk overcame his lips, challenging, defiant. This caused Valtiel to spasm his head violently, threatening, responding to the challenge. Seishiro twitched and his jaw snapped open…

…to reveal large, thick, almost saber-length fangs. Valtiel snapped his head away as Seishiro tried to sink his jaws into the other's face. Or more accurately, lack thereof. The head with the leather made from it's own skin made a strange sound, an angry sound.

"HRRAARGH!" Seishiro hissed and made for another snap at the monster.

Valtiel made a strange screech in return, launching a large fist at the other, hitting him right in the jaw. Seishiro snarled and latched onto the jaw as his mouth was injured, but stubbornly he held onto it. Out of instinct and the rush of sudden, unfamiliar pain, Valtiel swung his arm around, whipping the human or…not-quite-human into the wall. Like a mongrel, the boy snarled and kept his fangs embedded into the rotting skin, pulling and pulling and pulling, even as he was forced a foot deep into the wall, causing the cement to crumble and turn to rubble.

"RRGH…" Seishiro's head suddenly snapped up, the skin he had been biting coming loose from the filthy flesh of the architect.

Valtiel writhed only for a few moments in pain, before recovering-his duty mattered more than any physical injury. And already, he had begun to fulfill it. Seishiro growled, snarling as Valtiel retreated to the ceiling, his task done for now.

"Khh…Khuh!" Seishiro spat the rotten, brown-blooded skin out of his mouth, wiping it on the jacket absent-mindedly before realizing he had to apologize later to the kid who owned it for the stains that, might not come out. "Shit…"

As he gazed at the blood, the liquid began to turn out on itself, expanding, before spreading and becoming a dark black puddle. A reflective puddle. A puddle that showed eerie dark brown skin that seemed burnt with fire, markings that tattooed a face that was adorned with almost white grey hair and bright, demonic golden eyes. Seishiro grunted and looked away from his own reflection.

…he knew he wasn't normal. But a reminder wasn't something he wanted.

And that, was what this warped insane town was going to play on. The boy knew this and scoffed it off. He'd been called a freak before. He didn't care then, and he didn't care now. He would never care. As he turned, calming down from the encounter, his skin returned to it's usual healthy light tan, and his eyes became the warm coffee brown girls fawned over back home, his spiked hair shortening and turning into a the long hanging bangs and loose ponytail of dark brown chocolate.

"Hmph." he frowned a little, watching Valtiel vanish into a hole that as soon as he had gone through, also disappeared. "…you're messing with the wrong guy if you think I'm going to make this easy."

But the fates have had practice. Chance, being their very first victim. Soon, he would come around to see things the way he needed to. Perhaps it was because of time, the right time or just…not enough time, that this boy had stumbled into this cursed realm right as Chance had. Perhaps it really was meant to be this way. Whatever happened from here however, this monster of a boy that was not entirely human, and the human child that was slowly becoming a monster would have to decide.

* * *

Speaking of the boy who was slowly changing into one of those wretched beasts…

"What do you mean, a monster?" he asked, surprised at how much he was uttering now, not used to speaking at all anymore.

Alessa, or rather…the dark half of her, smiled. "One who has many names. Like me. He will be…trouble." As she spoke, she held her head high, turning it and moving slowly, arrogantly.

"…" Chance's look of worry did not go unnoticed, and this dark being in the form of Alessa saw through the boy's confusion, taking that 'chance'. Haha.

"Yes…he'll destroy everything we have here, we we don't stop him." she said slowly.

"…destroy…" a vision of his captor, the punisher and wielder of The Great Knife, flashed into his mind. "Everything…?"

"Yes." she said, lowering her head. "He plans to take you away. To take you…home."

Chance's chest tightened at the thought and he stood as fast as he could. "I don't want to go back! There's nothing! There's…nothing for me there…"

But the girl had already vanished, in her mind she was…laughing. Laughing and laughing, laughing oh so hard.

"…he can't…" Chance said, eyeing the now empty hallway, his hands balling into fists. "…I won't let him…I don't…have anything else left…"

As if on cue, while it really was, dealt by fate's cruel, cackling hand, the executioner came, as if spat out by the darkness, dragging a fresh human corpse with him. Chance spotted the other and quickly made his way towards him, towards the bringer of death. Upon laying his eyes on the corpse, he recognized it as human, and his hopes rose.

"Did you…did you kill him…?" he asked, stuttering a little, not used to conversing with the beast.

Pyramid Head stopped in his tracks, gaze bearing down on the comparatively tiny being before him, he threw the corpse harshly before the boy.

"Ah-…" Chance's heart sank as he realized it was not a man's body at all, but a woman's.

_…sinner._

That was the only word Chance heard uttered in the silent link between them. The boy's mind sparked, and he realized what he had been hoping for…the death of another, the death of someone he barely knew.

But…but was that so wrong?! If they were to take everything from him…like the Order…like his father…why is it wrong to wish them dead?

"…it's nothing." Chance said, scolding himself.

No…it's…not right…Chance shook his head. He was losing himself. Losing everything…but…he'd already lost everything right? Yes…so…what is there to lose?

The confusion tore at the boy's mind and he cringed at himself, holding his head in frustration as thoughts flooded his consciousness. Pyramid Head inhaled the sweet, polluted air of self-conflict and in one fell swoop, hoisted the mentally-suffering boy into his arm, placing him just high enough to allow him to lean his head on the monster's collarbone, under the helmet.

"What's…happening to me…?" he asked for the millionth time. "Why…I can't…think…and…"

Long, heavy strides carried both the monster and the boy back to the killing floor, laying the smaller body on the table post haste. That tantalizing smell of confusion and fumbling, hesitation was too much to resist for said executioner.

Eat. Eat! Eat him now!

Fingers did short work of the boy's little fuckhole. Prying, sliding, stretching, causing the one underneath Pyramid Head to cry out and writhe uncontrollably, straining to keep thoughts in the right mind.

"Hn-n-no-OH! Wai…ah…" Chance gasped, struggling to keep his mind on track. "HaAH…s-stop…you…"

Why was he fighting it? What was the use? Even if he did run away from this…feeling…what would become of him? Where-

"HAAHH!" he arched, thoughts interrupted as the hell-bringer jabbed at his sensitive, much-abused, prostate.

Erase everything. Just start again. Again and again and again. Yes…just like this. Every time they connected as one, filthy, disgusting body…like new. Like the first time. Just make everything disappear, Chance thought…he didn't need anything else. Nothing else.

He didn't want to care about anything else.

With heavy breaths the intrusion was made, spreading the boy as wide as he would go and then some. Tearing. Abusing. Hard and fast.

"URGH-!" Chance coughed as his throat burned with acid, and he expelled more of the black, rotten semen from between gasping lips.

All of it. All of his insides filled with the very vileness of this beast. He had housed his offspring. He had obeyed in the killing of his own father. He didn't…need anything else. Didn't have, anything else.

Chance swallowed the substance back down, not wanting to have any part of him untouched, unspoiled. "Mnh-hah! AH! More…!"

* * *

Seishiro breathed out hard, having to outrun those stupid Air Screamers was a pain in the ass. Not that he couldn't take them down-but that was if they had come only one at a time. These bastards had hordes now, something Seishiro attributed to the expansion of the town's dark power thanks to Chance. He really needed to get that kid back.

"Brookhaven Hospital." He read the sign as he stopped, gathering his courage to enter. "…one of the entrances to the the Labyrinth, if I'm not wron-…damn, Cindy's right, I need to stop talking to myself during solo missions." He almost chuckled, remembering her face scolding him for being so strange.

A screech, followed by several others signaled the arrival of the Air Screamers that had been tracking his scent, and the boy quickly darted inside. The crashing of a window was the only thing to alert him-

"Ghh-?!" Seishiro felt a set of sharp jaws dig into his shoulder as one made it through one of the more exposed windows. "FUCK-!"

"KKREEEEEEEE!" The Air Screamer continued to tear, before suddenly dropping dead, having gone past its territory.

The boy grunted as he pulled the teeth out of his shoulder, ripping the thing's head off for good measure. "Fucking little shit."

It was true however, that he was a lot more stubborn than Chance ever was, a lot more vicious in his retaliation. But a challenge was always fun. And, Seishiro thought the same. Who would win in this game however, it was still difficult to know.

Seishiro dropped the head and stomped it into the ground, the corpse-like condition of it making it even easier to crush. "Hmph. Pyramid Head's not the only freak 'round here with strength."

His senses alerted him to duck, just as a knife, a small one, came stabbing at his cheek when he stepped out into the main hallway of the hospital. The Nurse wielding it made an indecipherable noise, before trying to sink the knife into the boy's flesh again. Seishiro slapped the knife away, grabbing at the former-woman's wrist and twisting her arm completely, kicking the body it was attached to and dislocating the shoulder, the Nurse dropping to the ground in pain, writhing and thrashing, before slowly crawling away.

It appeared that as soon as a monster became useless it would die. Seishiro didn't want to know why this Nurse in particular was still alive, although he could take a few guesses. He's rather not.

"That's right, go home tail between your rotten legs." he spat before turning down the hallway, stopping. "Oh shit."

An army of Nurses, paused under a shadow-engulfed area of the hallway, stood between him and progress.

"…I fucking hate whoever had this idea in the first movie." Seishiro twitched-though he knew that it would take a lot more than this to take him down, the thought of having to traverse between and around a sea of standing corpses was not a pleasant thought in the slightest. "I'm going to fucking find them, and rip their balls off after this is over."

Or rather, if it was over, anytime soon. This particular person however, didn't think that way. Defiant. Stubborn. Interesting.

He approached the standstill crowd, one Nurse coming to life with a small gasp and raise of her head at the sound of his footsteps. He glared at it suspiciously, wanting to make yet another smart remark, but keeping his tongue tied. The silence between the two immensely different forces was deafening. At the very end of the wordless confrontation, the boy smirked.

A fast duck underneath one Nurse caused her to lash out at the feel of wind, causing her to stab another right in the gut, exposing rotten intestines, spilling onto the floor as it withdrew the knife with a clumsy slashing motion. The noise caused the other Nurses to stir, and it was now or never. Seishiro grabbed the heads of the two ahead of him, they reacted, but not fast enough-before he smashed them together, causing black blood to spurt between them-the boy, grinning like an excited child.

"Heh." he smirked, jumping over them, and snatching their knives, throwing them into the faces of two others.

Seishiro made quick work of the band of creatures, and in the end, not one was left standing. Their blood created a small pond in the hallway, and limbs and broken parts were spread about everywhere. He was grinning.

_You had fun._

Seishiro's eyes flickered to the end of the hallway he had just come from. A Large, spider-positioned figure shaking it's head in every direction. Valtiel.

"…" he glared at it hard. "Did you just fucking talk?"

_You are not human._

"…neither are you." the boy countered.

_You do not belong in the other world._

At this, Seishiro twitched and fully turned towards the archangel of mutation. "And neither do monsters. Monsters like you. And I'm here to make sure that doesn't ever fucking happen."

_Why?_

This time, the boy paused. Before he could muster an answer in the short moments of awkward, unnoticeable silence that only Valtiel could ever measure precisely, another question came.

_Why do you not come with us instead? Do you not…belong here, better?_

"I don't kill for fun." he said. "You're a bunch of maniacal beasts is what you are. Leaving nothing but destruction behind you."

_Are you really that different?_

Valtiel approached the corpse mass, indicating, and if he could smirk he would. Seishiro glared even harder, angry, annoyed but also trumped…for now.

_What a beautiful mess._

"Shut up." The boy snarled, revealing his fangs once more, hair spiking like bristles on an agitated jaguar.

_…Only the tainted, can hear the taint. Why is it, you can hear me, then?_

"I said shut the fuck UP!" Seishiro skid, grabbing the leg of a Nurse and yanking it off the limp body, flinging it at Valtiel who simply whipped it aside.

_Only monsters, can naturally hear other monsters._

"GRRAUAUUURGH!" The roar was as if three voices were synchronized into one, screaming, screeching, and bellowing at the same time.

Valtiel once more scurried away quickly, Seishiro beginning to give chase before stepping in the blood puddle he himself had made. His reflection once more…stared right back at him. Hideous. Inhuman. He stared back before both their eyes-his and his reflection's-saddened. Seishiro knew, he was a monster of the worst kind.

After all, the more human a monster looks, the more dangerous it is.

His head snapped up and he continued down the hallway, grumbling to himself. "Gotta get that fucking kid. Get home."

* * *

**Yup. I wonder how many of you expected this sort of situation? I wanna hear all about it! Do tell me if you want to see something in particular. I know i had a Guest say that they wanted to see Chance try to be seme, and I do agree and actually already had a little something like that in mind! So i'll put it in. If you make a request, or did make one in the prequel, titled 'Chance' please do remind me, and I'll see if I can make it happen without making it too cheap-looking when put into the plot.**

**See you soon, and hope to hear from you!**

**Also, I have decided I will make an official, full-color cover for this if those 10 reviews or get in~!**

**JapFan04**


	3. Valtiel, Chance, Pyramid Head

**This is the sequel to "Chance" which is a fanfiction based off the Bogeyman's song, but I still do prefer to call that sexy mofo Pyramid Head. If you haven't read the prequel, please do!**

* * *

**Hey guys. I know, early chapter?! Well, what can I say, I love writing, and I also love seeing this story play out. But I also love you guys. So here's a little snack for you. A little explaination, and mystery. And some Valtiel feature! In this one, Chance and Seishiro finally meet. What will their exchange be like?**

**Please do keep reviewing, share with your friends, whatever! Thank you so much for the support through all the drama and hardships I've had with my grandmothers passing away and my girlfriend breaking up with me, just, all the shit, you guys here kept me going, and I owe you a lot for that.**

**Love,**

**JapFan04**

* * *

It was a tantalizing meal of all sorts, from the despair to the delicious moans, to the agonizing confusion and the self-loathing, the hatred. It kept coming, and coming and coming and the executioner wanted to consume it all.

The larger body thrusted into the abused form beneath it, the boy crying out in pure agony and ecstasy mixed into one disproportionate appetizing mess.

"J-Ja-Jaaames…" Chance mewled in his lust-driven, hypnotized state. "I-I'm full…!"

The boy coughed, black tell-tale liquid spilling onto the floor, body bent over the metal table and almost having been pushed over due to the power in the monster's vicious thrusts.

"Ungh-…!" He yelped as the large pair of hips met his behind once more with a loud slap. "Haa-!"

Worn. Tired. Dulled to almost everything, save for the overriding emptiness and suffocating darkness that engulfed him around and from within. Intoxicating. Corrupting. Burning and yet cold without feeling. Only rage. Only malice. Only desire. Only lust.

Bloodlust. Sexual lust.

"Mngh-…!" Chance partly-moaned, partly-cried, tears streaming down his face as the cock removed itself from his body. "Haa…don't…"

The ruined boy turned, kneeling on the table, directing his own head right into he executioner's crotch. Pryramid Head crooned, pleased at the sight of the boy's willingness, his acceptance to his dire fate.

A shy tongue made it's way up the length, covered in oozing black semen from their fucking, tasting the same substance that he already tasted in his mouth, bubbling up from his deepest insides.

"Nhh…" the light pink blush made his pale cheeks seem more lively that they had looked in a…long, long time.

Clumsy, tired hands, one scarred, held onto the monster's hips as the boy's mouth opened to wrap itself around the opening at the tip of the punisher's manhood. Licking. Suckling.

"Mhh…" Chance's lusty eyes fluttered at the taste of fresh precum, grayish in colour, compared to the monster's ejaculate. "Mh-hah…nn…uu…huh…"

More precut flowed, and the fragile human eagerly lapped it up, drinking it in. Pyramid Head growled, a low metallic sound that made something flutter inside Chance's chest. A feeling he had forgotten a long time ago. The feeling of pride. Something he hadn't felt ever since his mother's passing.

"Mph-!" he nearly choked as the entire head of the massive penis forced its way into his mouth, hands moving from the hips to grasp at the human-skin smock draped around the executioner's waist. "MPH-UU-MPH-!"

The boy's eyes widened and he cried against the phallus in his mouth as he felt a sharp pain in his ass. He looked up to see the long, tentacle-like tongue, dripping wet with saliva, extended from beneath the helmet, and his suspicions were conformed as he watched it move, feeling a thrusting in his ass as it did.

"Mphh-AH!" Chance pulled back, screaming as the tongue swirled around his intestines, touching everything inside him, swishing at the semen that flooded his entire body. "HAAA-! J-JAMES!"

Pyramid Head made a pleased sound, tasting the sweet insides that were both human and yet not human, tainted and yet clean. Perfect.

"AH-! D-don't…!" Chance shuddered, pressing back onto the tongue, feeling himself melt.

What…what was he wondering again? What had lead to this? No…he couldn't remember. It didn't matter. The idea was pushed to the back of his mind, and he enjoyed the physical attention he was always, always being given. He…felt right…like this.

"Mhh…~" Chance's voice pitched and he wriggled his pert little ass against the tendril, urging it on. "Jamessss…"

Urging Pyramid Head on.

The beast teased the boy's sensitive prostate, the latter's trained body responding with a desperate mewl and a nip at the penis in front of him, purring. The monster then grabbed the boy's hips, laying him onto his back, legs spread eagerly.

"Haa…!" Chance threw his head back, as the tendril was joined by the giant, slathered manhood. "AAAH-! HAA! AAAAA!"

His legs trembled, and he spread them wider, to try and alleviate some of the stretching he could feel himself experiencing.

"JAMES! H-HURTS!"

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt so…so good…and he loved the feeling.

* * *

The lowers levels of the hospital were as rusted red as he remembered on that dreaded horror screen. Only it was real now, the fact making his skin crawl with both a light fear and excitement. However at the back of his mind. It was better to get it over with, and the sooner the better.

Or perhaps there really was a reason he was here.

"Oh what the fuck…" Seishiro twitched, seeing the inside of the elevator, looking for unwelcoming than the surrounding area he had just traversed.

It looked boarded up and old, like it was meant to be repaired and never was. There was no way in fuck he was stepping in there. He turned and stopped, coming face to face with a worn, old wall where there had been hallway.

"Jesus…you're kidding me." he growled.

It really looked as if something or someone, really wanted him to go down that elevator shaft.

He cracked his knuckles and his neck, sighing. "I'm not some pushover like James Sunderland." And he approached the wall, sizing it up, just as it seemed to size him up at the same time.

A balled fist impacted against solid, but old-looking wall. It burst through, crumbling the majority of it, and the arm itself was already turning a burnt colour, tattoos of ancient curses tattooed all over it, claws protruding just almost piercing through his own skin, and they would have if he didn't restrain himself enough so that they barely pricked the skin of the palm of his hand in his fist.

"What…?" He gasped a little, as he saw yet another wall, right behind the one he had broken through. "…you've gotta be fucking kidding me…"

He growled, this time the rest of him starting to bristle and change, as he always did when he got too furious or serious for his own good. He smashed the rest of the wall he was busy ripping through, pieces flying everywhere as the forced hi way through, determined and annoyed. He then clawed and smashed his way through the second wall-and as he expected at the back of his mind, there was a third wall. He climbed through the second wall and kicked through the third, finding a fourth and sighing, stopping as he climbed through the third wall he had destroyed.

"Fuck." he said, twitching and turning to look over his shoulder, his eyes widened slightly and he tensed as he saw the gaping doors of the elevator, finding the first to third walls nowhere to be seen.

Right back to where he started.

"….alright." he said, "You want me to fucking go down there, I'll go. But I'm not going to be the one regretting it, you be sure of that." He said to no-one in particular.

He approached the elevator, staring it down like it was the actual enemy, a creature with its mouth open, ready to consume him if he were to climb in. He grunted before entering, watching as the doors slid shut maliciously.

The elevator jerked awkwardly and swung a little, making the boy reflexively grip the handle at the side of it. He groaned in annoyance and cursed the elevator as it slowly made its descent into the true heart of darkness. A darkness he for some reason…felt like he knew well.

Seishiro shook it off quickly. This wasn't the time for that. Self-exploration was too cliche either way, he wasn't the sentimental type. Why? Well…he wasn't quite sure either. He couldn't bother thinking back far enough to know.

"…ugh." he ground out as the elevator began turning a violent red as it shook, the tell-tale siren triggering the change.

Somewhere in the mess of cogs, guts and filth, Valtiel turned the handles that simulated the switch between the fog world and the otherworld of hell. A irritation was slowly building at the back of his mind, forcing its way forward. Messing with his emotions, and causing nothing but pure rage to take over as the red took over the rusting grey. Like a mimic.

Something wasn't right, and he could feel it. But it wasn't the sense of danger that caused a rising of nervousness. It was more like…it was something he hated. A pet-peeve taken to the max, much like when Cindy forgets to close the door on her way out of his room and he has to be the one to get up himself and motherfucking close it. A problem he didn't need but for some reason kept on occurring.

It felt like that. Only…a thousand times stronger.

Valtiel, within the clockwork of the labyrinth, finished turning the tap, and now reached up, between two dangling pairs of legs. The strong hand wrapped around a lever, and with a loud CLANG, he pulled.

The elevator doors open to reveal a dark hallway, a gaping esophagus that sends its chewed up victims down to the acid of shadows to be taken in forever. But he wasn't chewed up, not just yet. As he stepped out of the elevator, Seishiro found himself…in a field.

"….this place is messed up." he concluded aloud, twitching with his irritation growing.

There was something…something about this open field that didn't feel right. It was grey, and dead like everything else…but he knew it was different. Something about it, was different. He walked out into it, noticing the elevator behind him too, was gone. It was almost round, surrounded by thick woods that were now leafless and lifeless, the grass browning or grey, burnt and dead. He knew this place…

Quickly, he made his way to the nearest tree and climbed it, smoothly jumping onto the first branch, then sliding himself up on the next one, jumping and swinging, until he reached the very top.

Once there, the boy looked long and hard at his surroundings. In the distance, he could see an open lake, uninhabited, and clean. The shape of it was unmistakable-Toulca Lake.

But where was the sign that read it's dreaded name? Where was the giant waterpower that was held up on an intricate steel staircase that looked menacingly over the water? Where were the roads leading to it? The houses nearby?

He wasn't looking at it from an inconvenient angle either, from where he stood, high over everything, he could see the whole of the lake, far into the distance…and yet no sign of man-made construction. A trick, maybe?

"Where the hell am I then?" he asked himself, making a one-eighty turn and looking directly behind him, where the town should be if the lake was ahead of him.

There was nothing there. No tall buildings. No houses. No billboards. No school. No hospital. Nothing!

"How…where did…" where did everything go?

In the distance, just right where the town would have started to sprawl out over the valleyed land, was a faint, white-grey pillar of smoke, rising. He blinked and decided it would be best to head there.

The journey seemed shorter than it should have measured, counting his steps and remembering how far it had looked from his perch. It was like the ground was shortening as he walked across it, trees zooming in faster than he approached them.

It was because that smoke, originating from an ancient fire, was where the town wanted him to be. Where he needed to be.

The boy stopped curiously, gazing at the flame that seemed to be just enters now, a form, huddled close to it, seeking warmth from the cold. That was odd, it really didn't seem cold…although the sky really did look grey, and the ground seemed dead along with the trees.

The form huddled, shivering, shaking violently, covered in a thin blanket that looked like it was traditionally woven.

"Hey…" he said, urging to it.

But whoever…or whatever it was, did not heed his voice.

"Uhm…excuse me?" he asked again. "Hey, are you alright? You don't look so good…"

He was about to take the hood he had on off, to drape it around the figure, when from within it's cloak, it drew a thick, short piece of wood, throwing it into the embers. Sparingly.

As the fire grew to consume its fuel, the figure sighed, and he recognized the voice. It was his own.

Seishiro walked around the fire, pace growing more nervous eyes never leaving the strange figure. As the coat out was slowly angled out of the way, he gazed at the face, own eyes in shock. It…it really was him…and yet…not him. Not really.

It was a woman who looked like him. Too much, like him. Effeminate, yes. But the eyes were the same.

"M…Miss…?" he asked hesitantly.

Who…who was this person?!

The girl still didn't seem to notice him, but gasped at a sudden onrush of commotion from somewhere behind him. She looked through him, and seemed frightened, anxious.

He looked back to find a young man, tanned by the sun and feet reddened by the earth, fur wrapped around himself from the skin of a bear, and the top of his head mounted by the horns of a bull bison. A native.

The woman's shoulders dropped as she recognized the other, and she smiled quietly, never speaking a word as he approached and spoke to her gently in a native language Seishiro just barely understood.

From the gestured, he picked up that he was giving her food and supplies, taking the thick fur wrapped around himself and wrapping her cold body with it. He brought a large sack, filled with wood and put it beside her. With a quick apology, he left, looking back.

Seishiro watched as he did so, gaze averting back to the woman who had his face. She removed the fur and the cloth from the top of her head, for sunlight to reveal…charred brown skin, tattoos of ancient curses, and bright golden eyes framed by spiked, messy white locks.

More noises came, and the woman suddenly shrank back into the fur, body changing, and becoming more lean and tough, muscles becoming defined-turning into a young boy. Somewhere around his mid-teens…the skin turned a light tan, and the hair a dark chocolate brown that hung in long bangs in the boy's face, eyes becoming a coffee tone.

With this new form, Seishiro felt like he was looking into a mirror.

Was…was there more…like him? Just like him? The same…strange skin and eyes and hair…the strange tattoos, cursing their very existence.

"Over here!"

Seishiro spun around, yelling in surprise as an older man, followed by several others, passed through him. Right through him, as if he were made of smoke. "FUCK-!"

"Looks like we've got ourselves another injun, boys…" one of them said as the rest of them surrounded the person by the fire.

Without warning, the young man from earlier returned, jumping the man who had spoken-the embedded a tomahawk into the settler's face, the man dropping dead.

The young man turned to the person who now stood by the fire, telling him to run-and Seishiro understood.

This…these…these were his memories…

_Have you remembered?_

"Wha-!" Seishiro gasped, turning to face the silent voice.

Valtiel hung himself down from the ceiling of the elevator, turning his head three-hundred and sixty degrees, shaking it violently as he detached himself from the ceiling and landed on the floor, facing Seishiro.

_Have you forgotten so easily?_

"…" Seishiro frowned, stepping back from the creature. "Forgotten…? What's there to remember?"

_You really have become such a tool._

The boy growled, baring his fangs. "And you aren't? Servant of the dark. Servant of the light. What's the difference? You're as much a fucking tool as I am."

_My poor liege._

At the curious remark, Seishiro stepped forward. "Explain! What's all this bullshit?! Explain or I'll rip you limb from limb, and you know I can…!"

_Yes…That is more like you._

"If you don't start talking, I'm going to hurt you. A lot." He said, taking another step, hand raising and nails elongating into claws, skin on his arm darkening as he approached, emanating malicious intent.

_Anger. Hate. Despair. Self-loathing. Fear. Loss. The things that turn the cogs of this dark reality._

"RRRGHH-!" The boy leapt at the archangel, claw in the air and slicing downwards.

_All of these things, are because of you._

Seishiro's sudden anger was replaced and turned over by confusion, and his momentum faltered-much so that Valtiel took this as a chance, launching himself using powerful, mutated hind-legs, tackling the boy out of mid-air, and landing on top of him.

"UNH-?!" the wind felt as if it was ripped from his lungs from the impact, increased by the weight of the almost five-times-bigger creature on top of him.

Valtiel gripped the boy's shoulders painfully tight, his stitched-shut lips parting just barely to reveal the beginning of many rows of small, choppy teeth, like a piranha's. His form, changing, in the boy's presence, as always, appearing different depending on whom he came into contact with.

The angry blood-red tattoos on his shoulders reddened more so, becoming lambently more visible, and the leather that encased and formed his back began to wrap and stretch, growing, growing, and growing.

_I know my purpose. What I am. But you…you have forgotten._

"What the fuck?!" Seishiro flinched at the pain of his shoulders, feeling claws dig into the skin and bone, that looked all too much like his own. "GET OFF!"

As he raised a leg to forcefully remove the architect from his person, great black, boned wings burst from the other's back-a crude representation of an angel, a mockery of the holy being…and a reflection of something…Seishiro felt like…he knew well.

_I have always admired your work, my liege…what do you think of my tribute to you?_

"….wha…" the boy stared, arm becoming human once more in his daze and confusion, thoughts screaming at him that he knew this form. "What…are you…?"

_I am the servant of 'god'._

And something from his earliest memories mad the boy snap and put all his might into a kick, so powerful it caused Valtiel to shriek in deep agony as the foot collided against the other's stomach, sending the attendant to fly, broken rips slushing around in his rotten body.

The boy stood, glaring, smirking cruelly, arrogantly. "There is no 'god'."

He…was starting to remember now. That horrible feeling. The feeling of being abandoned…alone…lost…but from where did these memories come from? And how…how had he forgotten them.

…he needed to know. He had the right to know.

"Know this, you freak." the boy said, raising his nose high and glaring downward at the scrambling monster. "You alone decide for the world what you will make or break for it. Or if you simply…"

Seishiro drew his claws once more.

"Break it." He finished, swiping motion, rejuvenated by the feeling, the rage, the anger, the confusion, power increasing, drawing strength from the darkness deep within his soul.

That one slash caused the entire shoulder of the attendant to split from the rest of it's torso, three slashes accompanying it on lighter, but still deep cuts across the monster's chest.

"Now get out of my sight." he scowled, demeaning glare bearing down on the injured archangel.

Even in pain, though the arm that had once served him well began to flop and fall limp as Valtiel stood, full height towering over the shorter being. He had managed to say one last thing that troubled the boy.

_As you command._

* * *

An eager, soft tongue, delicately licked at the darkness-shrouded needle-like teeth that nested the long tentacle that had removed itself from the boy's asshole just minutes ago, the large phallus still thrusting hungrily in and out of the weaker body.

"James…" Chance whispered against the sharp fangs.

Pyramid Head growled low as the soft lips parted, foolishly, daringly, to tease the monster's leather lips that stretched over foul, festering gums, holding the needles of bone in place. Slowly, hungry jaws parted, teeth grazing carefully-or as carefully as possible over the cushy pert pink that was Chance's lips.

"Mph-…huhnn…" He boy whined as he felt cuts spread across his mouth and his tongue, withdrawing.

He wanted, but he could not have. The pain, a sweet reminder. The inability to truly kiss this creature, an adornment to his already existing punishment. The yearning, driving him perpetually insane.

"Jahmss-hh…" he repeated, bloodied lips and tongue meshing together, stinging pain, red velvet dripping down between the, like sweet copper syrup.

Pyramid Head's tendril slapped up the river that dripped off the boy's chin, the friction between their bodies slowing until it was thick, and tantalizing, every slide of sliding up and back down, felt with intensity.

The boy's body arched and he cried. "U-UHuhn…~"

The slow, intense, friction caused the body being abused to peak, and the boy came…the light grey acid burring the inside of his urethra. He gasped in overwhelming ecstasy, in stinging agony, and in pure shock.

He had truly, become a possession of this beast. His old body, dead-executed, his soul murdered and eliminated, and his own ideals lost to the foul breath of rotting flesh.

The black foulness that filled his insides soon after his coming, added to the burning of his entire body. He coughed, knowing very well that what was to come from his mouth would never be food again.

His tears, bled a blood red and his skin faded into a translucent, sickly pale for a mere second, before regaining its tone and he collapsed against the head body that held him constantly.

"Haa…James…" he breathed, nuzzling the collarbone of the mighty executioner. "It…hurts…"

The boy's eyes wandered down, gazing at his own blackening semen and face turning a light pink at the sight. Truly belonging. Being owned. Feeling…safe. He shut his eyes and basked in the glow of these feelings that were stolen from him so many years ago.

Even…even if this was fake. Even if he was only being used. Teased. Abused. It felt real. It felt right.

A small, weak hand slowly found itself desperately holding onto the large, massive gloved hand. Never wanting to let go. Yearning. Hungry.

* * *

Seishiro's eyes wandered the grating that held him up from falling between clanking dogs and steam, hot melted steel that burned his skin even as it healed over and over and over again. Reviewing his thoughts. His self.

He didn't die-as far as he knew, as long as he decided he had the will to exist, the desire to keep moving, his legs would work, his lungs would heave, and his wounds would heal. Slowly. But surely.

The strength he carried was…nothing short of monstrous. Menacing, destructive. He never really hungered, and starvation was nothing but a feeling, induced by the desire to believe…he was human.

What…was he, then?

As if the world had heard his question, the hallway suddenly stopped in front large, rusted, factory doors. The true entrance to the labyrinth. Pausing just to wonder as to why he was really here, he kicked the door open in frustration in having to think far too much for this one stupid mission.

The room beyond revealed a bright, white light.

Seishiro hissed, skin flaring up and burning against the brightness, he shut his demonic eyes against it and his hair whitened, spiking, hooding, trying to protect him from the unwanted exposure.

"ARRRGH!" he hissed, trying to back way, only to hit solid white wall. "STOP! FUCKING STOP! RRRGHHH!"

He slashed at nothing, frustrated, before falling facefirst onto tiled, dirty, blood-covered floor. The light vanished and he was left panting.

"Rrrggghh…" he growled angrily at the vile, vile, vile light, annoyed.

"It's alright now."

"Hh-…" Seishiro flinched away from the voice, eyes still shut tight, though his body didn't burn anymore, he didn't take the chance. "You…"

Alessa stood over the boy, kneeling to his level and slowly reaching out to pat his head, stroking rough, needles for hair. "…it's okay."

Seishiro's breathing declined in intensity and he slowly opened his eyes to lay gaze on her face. His expression betraying distrust, and she slowly smiled.

"Welcome home, big brother." She said.

She was gone. And Seishiro was left to the heavy sound of clanking, spilling hot lava-metal, and hissing steam. He breathed in deep before sitting up, holding his face in his hands.

"Fucking hell…" he breathed, panting. "What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck…"

His head snapped up and he stood, the surprise and shock wearing off, melting into pure rage. He roared in anger, kicking at the railing and causing it to break off from the platform grating, falling into the molten mess below.

A display of strength that mirrored that of the monsters of this wretched hellhole far too much. He cursed, looking down at the mess of hot orange that engulfed the steel slowly. He stared.

"…I seriously need to get home."

* * *

Chance played with a a large Creeper, one of its legs having been crushed entirely by Pyramid Head's giant boot as he lurched out of the room, dragging his signature weapon out with him. There were two kinds, ones that simply looked like giant beetles with deadly mandibles, and those with…distorted human faces, red underneath their exoskeleton shells.

He had seen them swarm victims before, eating them alive until they were nothing but bones. The one he was currently playing with, had a face.

He pulled at one of the more whole legs, watching it cry out in pain as he yanked then let go, then yanked and let go, over and over again. he poked its face with a finger, which it latched onto, biting into the flesh, and drawing blood.

The boy didn't even flinch as he watched the dark red blood flow, the creature tearing away at his flesh, before it slowly consumed the blood unintentionally. He watched in fascination as the Creeper's small holes for eyes widened and it chocked, coughing, screeching and then slowly turning black and halting its movements. Dead.

"Ah-…!" Chance gasped as a giant boot came down on what was left of the creeper, nearly smashing his finger against the floor in the process.

He looked up to find The Butcher, glowering down at him.

"…" he blinked, standing slowly, eyes never leaving the faceless monster's.

The Butcher growled and grabbed the boy's wrist, inspecting the bite-mark on his finger and voice flaring up more when he smelt blood.

"…it's fine…" Chance said, guessing the monster's thoughts. "It doesn't matter."

The Butcher looked from the finger at the boy without eyes, and scoffed, slowly letting go. Only now did Chance notice the little girl perched on the thing's shoulder.

Alessa smiled. "Would you like to play?"

"Alessa…" Chance said in w hushed tone, looking around to find something to cover his vulgar, naked self.

"Big brother." Alessa said, calling his attention from his search. "Play nice, okay?"

He blinked, to find that the monster and the girl had vanished. The heavy door opened, and he saw…someone he didn't recognize.

"…!" Seishiro stared, surprised at his own luck. "Hey! Kid!"

Chance gasped and staggered back, tripped backwards over the bones on the floor and falling. Seishiro rushed into the room, grabbing the boy's wrist and pulled him up, back onto his feet before he could hit the floor.

"Who…?!" Chance's voice was filled with panic and he tried to pull his wrist away.

"Calm down!" Seishiro said, looking at his own hand to make sure he wasn't in his…less appealing form. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Chance's eyes searched the others, and he swallowed. "Who…who are you?"

"I'm the guy that's going to get you out of here." He replied.

"Out…? You…you mean you're going to…take me away?" Chance asked, fear suddenly filling the tone of his voice.

Seishiro noted the sudden change in attitude and quickly let go of the boy's hand as Chance stepped back, farther and farther. It was best not to provoke an already frightened animal after all.

"I won't let you…" Chance said, voice growing more frantic. "You can't make me go!"

"Calm down…god…what have they done to you…?" Seishiro questioned himself more than he did the boy. "You're not thinking straight anymore. We need to get you out of here, alright?"

"No!" Chance shook his head, now reaching the far wall as Seishiro took steps forward when he had taken steps back.

"Look, I won't do anything." Seishiro said, hands in the air. "See…? I'm just a regular kid. Just like you."

What a lie.

"I don't care, you won't make me go!" Chance defiantly said, pressing into the wall even more as Seishiro stood before him.

"Why won't you leave?" he asked, "I'm trying to help you."

"Nobody ever tries to help me!" Chance suddenly screamed, making Seishiro jolt slightly. "All you do is help yourselves! You people do nothing but hurt me…you're all rotten and horrible…murderers…liars…"

Seishiro swallowed at that…because he knew, the other boy was right. "…I thought the same too."

Chance frowned. "You're lying."

"No…I…" Seishiro's eyes darted from the boy to the floor, scowling at his own confusion, weakness. "A long time ago…I was confused…and lost, like you…I didn't have anyone."

Yes…he…he was starting to remember now. That feeling…the scene with the native boy.

"I only had one friend." Seishiro explained. "And he took care of me. I didn't have anyone else."

Chance's eyes lit up slightly from the similarity in their standing. "…re…really…?"

"Yeah." Seishiro said, chuckling at himself. "In fact…I…it's…it's been…a long time since I thought about him. I can't even remember his name. I don't know how I forgot but…I guess that's just what happens to you, when you move on."

"There's nothing for me out there." Chance hissed, gripping his own arms and looking away.

"…I'll take you home with me, then." Seishiro said. "You, me, Cindy, and everyone else."

"…everyone else?" Chance asked.

"Yeah. You…want to meet them, kid?" Seishiro grinned as friendly as he could.

"…" Chance hesitated. "You…really want me to leave? Why…?"

"You don't belong here. Look what it's done to you." Seishiro pointed out.

Chance looked at his own feet, the outgrown nails already black, like claws, skin turning more and more translucent as the days went by. More and more, he was starting to.

"I do." Chance said. "Look at me…I'm a freak. I can't go back out there."

"…Look, it's Chance, right…?" Seishiro asked.

Chance looked up at the mention of his name. "…yeah."

"I'm giving you one, right now. Let's get out of here." Seishiro said. "I can get you back to normal. And then…"

"…and then?" Chance repeated.

"Then, everything will be okay again." Seishiro said.

But the insincerity of how sure the boy was caught Chance's attention and he soon retaliated. "You're lying! You're a filthy liar!"

"Chance-!" Seishiro fell back as he felt hands go to his throat. "GHK-!?"

"LIAR! LIAR!" Chance screamed at the top of his lungs, the sound coming more like a monster's than anything else.

Seishiro felt his breath come short, and his windpipe constrict. How-when did the grip get so crushingly strong?! Chance pressed and pressed and pressed, the body tainted by the seed of the mightiest monster in this cursed town, driving force derived from the essence that flowed through his whole body. Poisonous. Dangerous.

"DIE!" Chance exclaimed, grinning wildly.

"KHH-Din't…wn…d…this…" Seishiro wheezed, pushing the others weight off of him.

Chance fell onto his back, sprawled, Seishiro's hands pinning his wrists down. "GAAH-!"

"Khuh-…khuh-huh…" the boy on top of him glared down. "…you really, don't want to do that."

Chance struggled, but his body was malnourished and weak, he couldn't fight back. Then the boy stopped moving entirely. He stared up, cold dead eyes boring into Seishiro's skull.

"Hey…!" Seishiro blinked. "Kid! He-GHAA-CHK-!?"

A giant blade, pierced right through Seishiro's body, right down the middle, slipping between the ribs and through the spinal chord. He choked, kicking as he felt himself get lifted from the floor by the metal stuck through his back and chest.

Pyramid Head uttered a deep battle cry as he swung the blade, flinging the boy off of it, and smacking the body against the wall. A tender hand gripped at his smock, Chance leaning into the monster's side, shielded by the massive form. The boy smiled, under the shade of the massive pyramid.

"…now die." Chance said cheerfully, smiling even as his eyes expressed deep sadness.

Somewhere, the old him, crippled and forever dying. Still remained.

Seishiro vomited at least a bucket of blood onto the floor and he strained, pain erupting throughout the whole of his chest. He leaned against the wall he was thrown against. Looking up, feeling a sudden pressure on his thighs, he saw Chance's bare form, straddling him.

The boy above him smiled, deep black sclera making his silvery corneas even more prominent. "She said I can play with you. As long as I…play _nice_."

Seishiro bit back the urge to change and slash at the very boy he was trying to save, his the pain caused his dark soul to try and heal the wound. His eyes turned bright gold, pupils becoming slitted.

Chance took no notice of this, and his eyes turned those deadly colours, flashing. "Let's play."

"KHH-?!" Seishiro gasped feeling his right palm split, and his left hand smash entirely. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

The Bogeyman's sledgehammer removed itself from the boy's destroyed appendage, and The Butcher slowly pushed his Great Cleaver through the entirety of the boy's palm.

"AAAAAARRGHH! KH-AAAAAAAH!" Seishiro cried in pain, loud and long. "AAAAAHAAAAAAA-!"

Chance licked his lips at the delicious screams of terror. "What's wrong…? Aren't you having fun?" He asked, looking genuinely worried.

Hate everything that only wanted to hurt him. Lash out at anyone that ever dared to cross him. Retaliation, revenge….retribution.

These were the things he had learned from his 'god'.

"Don't you like it?" Chance asked, the cleaver and the hammer no longer there, he leant forward as the boy he sat on's hands fell limp and useless.

Seishiro could feel pained tears prickle and fall down his face. "Khh-…ngh-…" But he was too stubborn to ever give in. "Fuck…that hurts…"

Chance's grin widened and his head almost split in half horizontally, large tendrils emerging from what was once his mouth. Each one appeared to be an exact copy of the punisher's long, tongue, tip sharpened when he was ready to strike.

Seishiro gasped as everything went black and he felt his very skull ripped into by the other boy's tongues.

* * *

**So...I know someone here wanted to see a seme Chance. I think a couple of you or more. So I edited this, and I said I'd do my best. So here we go! I know there's a request from ReaperLuci for some tentacle action, and I know how to fit that in perfectly~...**

**JapFan04**


	4. The 21 Sacraments

**This is the sequel to "Chance" which is a fanfiction based off the Bogeyman's song, but I still do prefer to call that sexy mofo Pyramid Head. If you haven't read the prequel, please do!**

* * *

**I was listening to 'Silent Hill: Promise - Reprise' while typing this. if you don't know the song, look for it on youtube, under a youtuber named Myuuji. He does the songs for a lot of CreepyPastas. It's a beautiful song, and I love it very much. It inspired me to write this. And reminded me that I love writing and having people read my stories. I need to keep going. It's been a horrible year for me, but I've got this passion in me. And I'll keep going.**

**In this chapter, we look at the 21 Sacraments, and feature more characters from the Silent Hill series such as Walter Sullivan, and I'm hoping to build things up by involving Heather Mason. I apologize greatly is Chance seems like he's taking the back seat for awhile, but I really started writing this because of the whole Silent Hill history and heme. I really like it that way, and I was trying to beat my old record of how many reviews, my work began to turn stale, and I just remembered why I really started writing. It's always best to go back to the things you love the most, instead of chasing ambition.**

**Nuff said about that, so let's continue!**

**JapFan04**

* * *

How long had it been? So long…too long…but not long enough for the pain to subside. Like a trophy, the fresh body hung just enough off the floor to allow blood to drip freely in a large puddle. Ribs were proudly displayed, chest flayed open like a carcass, ready to be gutted.

Oh, and he had been gutted. Intestines falling freely down like ropes, touching the very puddle that was on the floor.

Lifeless eyes stared at the floor, strewn with bone, as tentative fingers traced the stomach that had been pierced through and healed. Fascinated. Intrigued.

Pyramid Head sat, watching as Chance poked and prodded at the not-dead, boy's insides. Exploring, much like he himself had done numerous times. He mused, watching as Chance enjoyed his newfound toy.

Chance's eyes wandered and he felt Pyramid Head's heavy gaze on him, they caught each other, and the boy smiled, an insane, beautiful smile. Strained by his remaining sanity, and drawn forth by his corruption.

"Khuh-…" Seishiro coughed, lungs suddenly springing to life, and functioning, fully displayed. "Ghh-…aka…"

A lazy eye, still reddened, drifted up to Chance's eyes from the ruined mess that had been a face. It'd been days, but his other eye still hadn't healed.

"Good morning." Chance said, smiling happily. "I finally…have someone to say that to. Haha."

Normally, the hooks through his forearms would be nothing by a minor inconvenience. Normally, the ruptured organs would only be a pain as he walked and went about his day. Normally, his flayed open chest would only need be pressed closed and left alone to recover. So…why was it taking so long? He had died, and come back. So…so…so many times. And yet here he hung…stunned by agony, forced to suffer. He choked, feeling Chance's hand puncture through and rupture a lung, gasping and spewing blood.

Seishiro's eyes slid shut, and he died, again.

The boy who now removed his hand from the other's insides, slunk back to the lap of the executioner, settling himself on the other's lap, back to Seishiro.

"Thank you." He said, understanding very well, the punisher could have easily gotten rid of the other human.

Instead, he had given him to Chance. Granted him to Chance, a blessing, a plaything. His very first one. Chance's gaze was smoldering, his soul filled with nothing but gratitude and his hands slowly went up Pyramid Head's chest, feeling, memorizing.

He now realized that, sadly, he had not taken enough time to appreciate his 'god'. "James…"

Pyramid Head growled as the boy's tongue traced its way from between his pectoral muscles, down, down, between his abs, even slipping into the monster's navel and then lower, stopping at the beginning of his draped smock. Annoyed by the human skin that hid Chance's goal, the boy gave an irritated purr before grabbing the material between his teeth and tearing at it, choppers having sharpened into razors as his body slowly rotted along with the rest of the town.

The executioner's cock sprang up, dripping and hard, and looking too, too delicious. "Haa-…" Chance enveloped the appendage, skull fracturing at the jaws to accept its side.

Pyramid Head's hand grasped the boy's hair, holding on painfully as his giant cock was caressed and licked, in the mess of Chance's writhing tongues. Chance smirked at the reaction, mouth full. He pushed, and pushed, and pushed, forcing himself to swallow more and more of the impossible length, spine rupturing, throat straining, until the whole of the penis was in him.

At the tight constriction, Pyramid Head came, and Chance groaned, pleased at the feel of the semen shooting hot and burning, directly into his stomach. He slowly removed himself from the cock, face repairing itself disgustingly, first starting with bloody sinew, before the layers of skin followed. He licked his lips, purring and leaning forward towards the underside of the helmet.

The familiar, oozing, long tendril lowered itself from the shadows, and Chance allowed his own to draw out, accompanied by several others to leave his open mouth, caressing along the length of Pyramid Head's tongue.

The boy raised his own hips, spreading his thighs wide and placing his hands on Pyramid Head's knees, leaning back. The tip of the already re-hardening cock prodding at his asshole. Whilst still giving tender affection to the long tendril that slowly played with his own tongues, he slowly pushed himself down, the tip of the cock popping inside of him with a loud noise of ripping.

His body, human. Tainted by this world. Time did not matter, it had no hold of him. Wounds faded into scars. This however, also meant his body would always be as delicious, as fragile, and as tight as it was when he first came to this world. Chance groaned in pain as he let more and more of the cock slide up his tender insides.

"Ohhnh…." he mewled, withdrawing his tongues to gasp, only to have Pyramid Head shove his own into the boy's mouth. "Mphh-…"

Chance drove himself down onto the dick, gasping and shuddering in sated satisfaction. This time, he was willingly committing suicide, committing himself, and giving his whole entirely to this disgusting, wretched being. His one belonging, his true companion.

The exchange was sad as it was lusty. There was nothing but this emptiness he felt, and the only thing he had was infectious rot. It made him full, made him hungry, made his despair, made him rejoice. The friction between them was slow, at the boy's desired pace as he stretched himself over and over again against the monster.

A solemn cry of death came form his beautiful lips as he felt himself peak, and the sound stirred the hanging body awake.

"Mhh~…" Chance swallowed the bile-mixed cum that came from his stomach, urged forward by the filling of his pert ass, he stared, transfixed, haunted, and owned.

His heart had faded away, and now he was merely a servant to his punisher, a willing prisoner to this helmeted bringer of death and suffering. Large hands encircled the smaller body and cradled him possessively. Silence reigned for awhile as Seishiro wheezed, looking at the scene they so beautifully, so deeply created. The sadness of despair. The tearing of belonging. The feigned affection and yet the acceptance of the fact that there was nothing else.

And he felt a single tear fall from his worn, struggling-to-heal cheek.

Chance silently looked up at the being, reaching up and gently hanging his arms around the massive, muscular neck. Submitting entirely.

"That's enough…" Seishiro said, breath raspy and throat torn. "I'll leave…you here…if you want…"

There…there was no point. This was completely pointless. Chance…was right. What was out there for him? Even if he took him back there, with him and Cindy…what was left for him to live for?

Chance whined as he removed himself from the delicious intrusion and his body was cradled by the monster, who slowly got up, carrying the boy to his catch.

Chance stared blankly at Seishiro and watched solemnly as the sinew began to stitch itself together, the ribs slowly closing and recovering.

"…stay." he said simply.

Seishiro cocked an eyebrow, even as the right of his face healed painfully, and he groaned, his eyes-or at least the visible one remained defiant. "…What…?"

"Stay here." Chance said, "With us."

"….haa…no way…" Seishiro panted. "This isn't my kind…uuurgh…of place…kid…"

The fates slowly caressed Chance's cheek, and whispered to him a dire secret, even the punisher himself did not looked up at his 'James' and smiled. Yes, together they would make him remember. They would destroy this stupid human body and mind, again and again and again, until he remembered.

"Yes it is." Chance finally replied to Seishiro, reaching up and plunging his hand into the recovering sinew and tearing the boy's chest, tearing at organs that had just healed and reformed painfully.

"GAAAAH-!"

"Because. This place is your doing. And this punishment, is your will."

* * *

Shindi looked up out the window slowly, longing gaze tinted with worry. "It's been already one and a half months…"

"Consider him dead, then."

"….you know that's not possible." Shindi replied, turning a little upset. "He always comes back."

* * *

There was…a bright light. It wasn't…painful. It was wonderful and entrancing. And he couldn't hep but reach for it…

"…ah-…" Seishiro blinked, finding himself on his own two feet, standing in the middle of…a road?

Yes, it was a road. As wide as any normal road should be, lined with street-lamps that no longer worked. On either side of this road, stood sidewalk, rimmed with abandoned, old cars. He knew this place. It…it wasn't anything distinctive, truthfully. But it felt…familiar. He stepped forward hesitantly, before continuing down the road.

As he walked further down, he noticed the building coming up on his right, was long, only three stories high, and a brick-red. Seishiro stopped, seeing a man with dark blonde hair, in a thick green jacket-for he only saw him from behind approaching the abandoned apartment complex.

The boy was hit sac in the face, with a heavy sense of deja vu, as the man drew the apartment gate's key from his pocket and unlocked the door, venturing inside.

"James Sunderland?" he asked, following. "Wait!"

As he ran after the man, he took note that the apartments had two entrances, on the west and east side, and a closed garbage incinerator sat abandoned outside. Wood Side Apartments. He followed the other man as he ventured, finding a flashlight, a gun, and several keys. However he was unable to really reach him. No matter how fast Seishiro ran or whether he anticipated the next place James was going to go next, he always arrived just as James was leaving, further down his journey.

These events had happened before, and there was no stopping them. "…why…why can I see all this?" he asked himself.

Just as he did, he ducked into the door of Room 307, as James fled into the closet. Seishiro stopped.

Pyramid Head brutally penetrated the mannequin he ensured, pulling at it's ankles and shoving himself inside.

"Ghh-!" The boy flinched, almost gagging at the sight.

He shut his eyes and covered his ears, trying to block out the sound of squishing rotten flesh. But as he did so, he realized the sound stopped. Slowly, the boy opened his eyes, averted gaze-not wanting to see _that _again, he spied the closet. Which was open, without anyone inside. He blinked…then turned his head towards where Pyramid Head and the mannequins had been.

Said punisher stood large and proud, hands at his sides, ready to strike. Only now did notice the immediate difference between Pyramid Head then, when James had first encountered him, and the monster he faced now. He was much, much, much larger, and the smock he wore, consisting of human flesh now only hung around his waist, dragging on the floor, hiding massive boots that went up to his knees, is the boy remembered correctly. He had grown stronger.

So he'd been led on a wild goose-chase after all.

"Chh-…What is it you want?" he asked, irritatedly.

Pyramid Head stayed completely silent, long and quiet he stood, making the rest of the world seem like it was dead…like it wasn't already. Seishiro stared him down, until the monster raised a thick, muscular, might arm, to point behind the boy. Seishiro glared, stepping back a little before slowly looking over his shoulder.

A grave was dug into the ground. No gravestone heralded at its head, just a simple, dirty, mud-covered pole that stuck up out of the ground. Seishiro felt his feet squish against damp soil, and he was no longer at the apartment. Just in case however, he looked back, and sure enough, Pyramid Head was gone as well. He sighed, turning back to the grave and approaching it, his eye catching a flittering newspaper that was stuck onto the pole, that blew though there was no wind, as if waving to him, calling him over.

He took it hastily, sliding it up and off the pole, cringing at how it was impaled and feeling a deep pain in his chest, remembering the Great Knife slicing through his body. He panted and his hands shook a little as he read the newspaper, trying to push back the pain.

A reading of the title quickly made him realize it was a news article about Walter Sullivan, the same man who was no buried in the unmarked grave he now stood before. But why? Why lead him here?

"The Twenty-One Sacraments." Seishiro said, remembering Walter's doing.

Why show him this now? Wanting answers, the boy looked up, expecting them. And he was right. As he looked up from the article, Valtiel's foul face peered down at his own, violently trying not to twitch and shake too much as he held steady before the boy.

"…Walter wanted to be united with his Mother. He went against the order, picking sacrifices that weren't suited." he asked, staring the monster whose wounds he inflicted on were now gone.

_Ten Hearts._

"The Walter Sullivan murders." Seishiro nodded. "Ten being a 'whole' number. What did the other eleven mean?"

_Assumption. Void. Darkness. Gloom. Despair. Temptation. _

The boy listened intently, knowing that…these very things were the curse of the damned. The cogs that meshed together to create this insane world he was stuck in. Valtiel paused, stopping.

"What about the last five deaths?" he asked. "What did they mean?"

_Watchfulness. Chaos. Rebirth. Wisdom._

"…" Seishiro shook his head. "What does that have to do with all this?"

Valtiel had already gone, though, and the ground suddenly caved underneath the boy's feet.

"GH-?!" and then, he was falling.

* * *

"GH-haa-HH!" Seishiro coughed, vomiting blood for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Good morning." Chance smiled, holding the handle of The Great Knife as it pierced through the boy's torso with it's tip.

"Khh-…" It seemed the favorite torture are of choice was his chest.

"I'm bored." Chance said simply, looking like a dejected, kicked puppy. "James went out to go get something to eat."

"I'm…khuu-h…not…a babysitter…" Seishiro ground out.

Chance dropped the Knife, letting it slip out of the boy's abdominal area and clang to the floor noisily.

"ARGH! FUCK-!" Seishiro kicked, swinging his arms from the hook. "That HURT, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Chance smiled.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKIN-…tch…" he spat, glaring. "Fuck…"

"It's okay to be mad." Chance said, monotonously. "You should be."

"I really am…pissed as fuck." Seishiro grinned. "None of this fucking m-ghuhkh…sense…and I've ghh-oht, a fucked-up kid…stick-kh…sticking blades into me…"

The dead orbs of black and silver that were once Chance's lovely eyes stared lifelessly, soullessly, his smile had dropped a moment ago and he just…stared. Like a broken, beautifully crafted doll. One that depicted the results of turtler and neglect, abandoned by the world.

"I hate you." Chance said, looking like he was going to cry, eyes closing halfway, though his voice remained calm. "I don't have anything left else, and you're going to take James away from me. You're the worst."

"…" Seishiro felt his chest close slowly, but his strength did not come, the wounds the hooks had made in his arms had closed a long, long time ago, and he was quite literally part of the chains that kept him suspended off the ground. "You called him…James? James…Su…Sunderland?"

Chance frowned. "Don't say his name." he hissed, picking the blade up once more, heaving, straining but managing to swing it, and embed it in the hanging victim's ribs. "He's MINE!"

"GHK-AAAH!"

"Hehe…" Chance chuckled, shaking and laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It hurts, doesn't it?!"

"Fuck-…" Seishiro felt a tear of pain leave his eye and trail down his cheek.

"Haha…aha…hahahh…" Chance took the knife out of the other's side, feeling sadness bear down on him, he dropped it again and fell to his knees, muffling his laughter by holding his face in his hands loosely, grinning all the while.

"Huu…kid…" Seishiro choked out.

"Shut up!" Chance shrieked like a banshee, teeth sharpening into fangs and yelling, arms opening wide and fingers like claws as he staggered to his feet. "Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"…I'm sorry."

Chance's eyes widened and his lips closed up in surprise.

"I'm sorry…" Seishiro repeated. "All this happened to you. I'm sorry you've ended up like that…in a place…like this…"

Chance's hands dropped to his side limply, and red tears streamed down his face, looking like blood. He began to twitch and shake, sniffling as he stared up at the dangling boy. Slowly, the black of his sclera melted, and the bright silver dimmed into the platinum, bright sky blue. The blood thinned out as it was replaced with fresh clear tears.

"Hhk…uuhn…" he raised his hands and wiped his tears, shuddering at the strange cold he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Let's leave together." Seishiro urged. "Come with me."

Feeling a surge of his self, Seishiro looked up at the chains and the hooks already fused into his arms. He grit his teeth and pulled at his arms, prying them apart from each other.

"RRGH-…!" Seishiro cried through his clanged jaws, the skin and flesh ripping.

Chance watched, swallowing as a 'crack' was heard as the first bone, in Seishiro's left forearm snapped.

"GHH-hah…hah.." the boy panted, hanging his head for a minute before his eyes opened wide, determined and insane. "COME ON!"

He pulled again, this time, entire left arm tearing through completely, his right arm-bone snapping as it did with the force of momentum. With nothing slide left holding him up on the hooks, his right arm tear through upwards, slicing and exiting at the wrist.

"AAAHK!" he fell, landing on his feet before he rolled onto his back, arms sprawled.

Chance flinched, making his way closer, unsure as of what to do. Hesitantly, fearfully, he lifted a hand and leaned towards the boy, swallowing. A bloodied palm grabbed it and the boy froze.

Seishiro slowly lifted himself from the floor, smirking tiredly. "Let's go."

Chance withdrew, but the grip on his wrist was strong and he only managed to entice Seishiro to stepping closer. "…I can't."

"Yes, you can." Seishiro said, letting go of the other boy, Chance withdrawing and holding his own wrist.

He removed the jacket he was wearing…a recognizable dark green, faded and bloodied, torn, yes. But Chance knew this jacket…an antique from…such a long time ago. Seishiro used his good hand to drape the jacket around the boy, tucking it comfortably over his shoulders.

Chance looked at the floor, guilt-stricken. After…after everything he'd done…why?

"Why are you…" Chance trailed off, looking away, feeling strange at the sudden warmth from clothes that he had long-forgotten the texture of.

Nostalgia tugged at the boy, and he gripped the jacket, closing it over himself.

"Because you're cold." Seishiro stated, pressing the back of his hand against Chance's forehead. "Like ice."

"Like a corpse." Chance spat, turning his head away.

"…let's get you out of here." Seishiro said, seriousness in his voice. "We'll go together. You don't have to be lonely anymore."

Chance bit back a sob. "I'm not lonely…James is here."

"James is dead." Seishiro said. "That thing. That monster you fuck, that killed him."

_Slap!_

Seishiro's head, remained turned away from the other boy, cheek reddening. Chance's hand remained raised, and his entire arm…no, his whole body shook.

"..." Chance's eyes widened, growing a light pink form hot tears.

Silently, still looking at the floor, Seishiro took the other boy's hand with his own, still repairing one. He walked slowly at pace, Chance timidly following, tracing every step behind him.

The door to the slaughter room clanked shut heavily as they left.

* * *

**Wasn't expecting that, huh? Well, I wasn't either. But I am growing fond of the interaction between these two. And I think it builds Seishiro's character more. I know he's fun and action-packed. But every good character has more than just one side to them. I wanted him to be…a deeper person. So there we go.**

**I hope the tentacle scene was alright for you guys. :P I might add more before I post this so this won't make much sense but yeah.**

**I do like to hear feedback on how my writing is, and if you like where the plot is going so far. I originally intended this to be a very short sequel, but after all the research I did, looks like it'll be going deeper and deeper into the heart of Silent Hill, and might be a little or a lot longer than I thought it would first me. Derp.**

**Anyways, keep reading! Until next time!**

**JapFan04**


	5. Punishment (SMUT)

**This is the sequel to "Chance" which is a fanfiction based off the Bogeyman's song, but I still do prefer to call that sexy mofo Pyramid Head. If you haven't read the prequel, please do!**

* * *

**One of my reviewers, who is sick in the head, and a complete pervert wanted a PHXChanceXSeishiro threesome. I'll be the one to tell you now, that is one of the most disgustingly wrong things I have ever heard of, that has made even me, cringe at the very thought of how awkward it would be and just how terrible. I cannot believe someone would even suggest this.**

**So I wrote it and put it up here, as requested. :P**

**You my dear friend, are a beautiful existence. I want to kiss that brain of yours. Now feast my lovelies, FEAST! **

**Love,**

**JapFan04**

* * *

The hand that held his was warm. Too warm to be real. Like a dream. How long had it been, since he knew warmth? True warmth. Not a hallucination by his own starved mind for something to hold onto. Not a dream conjured up by his own will to be punished.

…so weak. Urges like an animal. Drive to kill like a beast. This…this was not what he had wanted. He…he had a life. Something to live for. Everything was gone.

But it was a warm. Small hand.

And yet…it was so tempting. So, so, so tempting to crush it. To suffocate it. To make it as dead and as cold as everything else. To kill it. Though these thoughts had not been his own, they were now. Driven by madness. Turning into…this thing.

He had lost everything once. So selfishly. He would now keep everything.

Pyramid Head slowly let go of the small hand that held so desperately held onto his. Chance still breathed gently as he rose, but the clanking of his Great Knife soon awoke the boy.

Kill everything that hurt him. Murder every last thing that could take anything away from him. And take everything away from them. EVERYTHING.

That, was his role as the punisher.

"Nhh…" Chance's raspy voice, though he would never know it, made Pyramid Head pause. "…Ja…mes…?"

The voice was croaky and weak. Riddled with weakness and worn by time, by strain.

…just like Mary's had been.

"Hmph-…aa…" Chance gasped, feeling the slick, slimy tongue push its way between his lips. "Mmhh…pu…"

The mighty, gloves hand found itself tugging mercilessly on the boy's soft blonde locks. Possessively. Punishingly. Warningly. As if to tell the boy that he was never…ever, ever going to let him get away.

Not the way Mary so easily slunk into the depths of insanity, the woman he loved turning into a mad, moody, angry monster that only unsalted him as she slowly deteriorated. Not the way Mary intoxicated his thoughts and drunken mind, enticing him to commit his first ever murder. Causing him to be drunk by it. To become the bringer of death itself.

Even after turning into this…this wretched thing. He would never, ever give in.

Take everything. And leave NOTHING to them.

Pyramid Head wrapped his tongue around the boy's neck, like a chain, owning him like a dog.

"Mhh…" he sleepy boy caressed the tongue with that wonderful…warm hand.

The appendage slunk back into the helmet, and Chance stared behind him, eyes boring into the back of the monster as he left to do his duty. Unknowingly, and yet knowingly…leaving him to be taken by the intruder, still hanging from the ceiling his his arms.

* * *

The warmth of said hand would never be felt by Seishiro. What the boy held in his own, now fully repaired palm, was a cold, dead corpse of a living appendage. The boy was a thing of this world now. A thing.

Though Seishiro did not say it out loud as they ventured up, up, and up, he felt it in his very bones.

"…how…" Chance began, swallowing awkwardly.

It had been a long time since he'd had a conversation with…well, anyone really.

"How…what?" Seishiro asked, never looking back, cursing as they hit another dead-end…the fifth one.

Chance hadn't spoken a word, even though he knew these halls well and exactly where they had headed each time. "How…did you find me? Why…why do you know about me?"

Seishiro's gaze only flickered at him for a split second before they turned had headed away from the obstructing wall. "There are people out there who care you know. Who make it their business to know-ugh-…!"

As they headed up a spiral stairway made from the same rusting metal, hanging cages game into view, the rotting, festering corpses, whose decay was only sped up by the foul water that cascaded over their now exposed ribs and flesh, within them made Seishiro turn his gaze.

"Ghh…sick…" Seishiro gagged, "Who could…"

"Why bother?" Chance asked almost at once, unfazed by the sight.

Seishiro took a little while to realize that the boy was continuing their conversation. "Well…why not?"

"…" Chance gazed at the corpse. "Because it's not worth it to care."

Seishiro smirked a little. "I care. Cindy cares. We came all the way to the hospital to see you. To save you."

"Some people don't want to be saved." Chance said.

"…" Seishiro stopped. "….why not?"

Chance looked at him with dread-filled eyes. "Some people…just want to be happy with what they have left."

"Even if there's something better waiting?" Seishiro asked, taking a step forward once again, leading the other boy-who should have been the real guide, on.

"You can't be sure of that." Chance said. "I…I don't want to take useless risks. I don't need empty hopes."

"…" Seishiro sighed as they walked-those feelings, resonating with something inside him. "Sometimes…hope is all you have left."

They came upon an empty room, that, instead of being the frightening red that the rest of the place was, it was an empty grey. Seishiro sighed as they entered, letting go of the boy's hand. Chance watched him carefully. Apprehensive.

The latter pulled up a chair and Chance flinched, making Seishiro pause.

"…I'm not going to hurt you." he said.

Chance glared. "They always seem like that. And then they turn around and stab you in the back."

"…" Seishiro recalled something from the report he had read up on. "Did John and Kurt ever do that? Is that why you let them get killed."

Chance's eyes widened angrily and he grew tense. "They were just fucking waiting for the right time! Everyone is the same! They always…leave me behind."

"…" An inkling of a vision…a man and a woman happily married…the same woman, crying over the same man who…looked far too old to be the same man-came to Seishiro's mind.

Loneliness settled in both their souls.

"…did it hurt?" Chance asked.

Seishiro snapped out of his thoughts. "…did…what hurt?"

"When you lost your heart." Chance asked. "I poked around a lot…you didn't seem to have one. Why is that?"

"Don't know." Seishiro asked. "Guess I was born heartless. But that way, even if you stabbed be there, I wouldn't die. Actually. If you stabbed me anywhere, I wouldn't really die."

"What happens to you, then?" Chance asked.

"…I see fire. I feel it. I scream. I come back." Seishiro replied. "It's…more than that but…I don't really…I can't seem to remember beyond that. Sorry."

Chance looked at his feet. It had been a long time since…did he ever hear anyone apologize before?

"Why don't you sit? We'll go in a bit." Seishiro urged. "Go on. I won't do anything."

Chance swallowed again and looked at the room a little, noticing only a small desk, and three chairs in the corner. A former office, perhaps. He ventured over to said corner and slowly took a seat, clutching the jacket around him all the while.

"…" Seishiro eyed the boy's lack of cover and wondered if there was anything he could do. "Wait there."

He got up and searched the room, but there wasn't much. Just a stray basket near the desk that used to be a dust-bin, and a shelf that contained old papers. He sighed and removed his current blue shirt, which was torn down the middle anyway, thanks to the Great Knife, and Chance's constant poking of his insides. He tore it some more before shiftlessly walking over to the curious, but hesitant boy.

"Wh-what are you going to do with that?" Chance asked, feeling like he should get to his feet.

"Calm down." Seishiro said. "Stand up for a second." he said has his hands worked the fabric, twisting it in some places.

Chance stared, but Seishiro finished messing with the cloth and looked at him expectedly. After a few moments, the boy stood, and Seishiro took the opportunity to kneel and tie the cloth around the boy's waist.

"Hey-…"

"I've seen a lot in my life." Seishiro said. "There's nothing embarrassing about a human body."

Chance's blush was apparent though as the other boy positioned the width of the cloth at his behind, before pulling it between his slender thighs and tucked it over the cloth tied to the front of his waist, to let it hang down.

"Back home, that's how they traditionally had men's underwear." Seishiro explained. "Better than running around with your junk hanging out."

"I don't need clothes." Chance said.

Seishiro knew why, but he felt it too awkward to ask, not wanting to be sure at all as to what the reason was.

"Why did you start doing this?" Chance asked suddenly.

Seishiro straightened himself. "Doing what?"

"…finding people? Rescuing them? I think." Chance said, staring up at the slightly more built chest, awing at the natural tanned color that was smooth and unmarred.

"...don't really remember." he replied truthfully. "All I know is…they needed me to do this. And…its the right thing to do."

Chance pressed his lips together in doubt. "…I see."

"…." Seishiro breathed in deep before he took a seat next to the other boy. "I remember feeling…sad. Enveloped in darkness. A lonely feeling. All before I remembered doing all this. But…I don't know why."

However, he did know that the town was trying to tell him. The question was…did he really want to know?

"They're all horrible feelings." He said. "All I know is, somehow…everyone…Cindy…saved me. I can only repay them by doing the same for others."

"…" Chance looked away from the other boy as he sat back down, adjusting the jacket and wearing it properly, despite the massive bloody hole in the side he himself had caused when he struck Seishiro in the side with the Great Knife. "James saved me. I'm…not lonely anymore. And I don't have to worry about being left behind ever again."

"…he loved Mary, you know." Seishiro said. "And he killed her."

"I've already been killed. I've already died inside so many times." Chance said smiling. "The old me…he's long gone. What I am, is his now. He doesn't need to love me, as long as he doesn't leave me."

"…" Seishiro…knew that feeling.

Why?

"What I said earlier." Seishiro said. "I said I would take you with me. Leave."

"…"

"I…I said it because you looked so…miserable." Seishiro said. "Now listen to yourself. This isn't you."

"I don't need that." Chance growled. "I don't want it. I just want James…that's…all that matters."

"…they really fucked you up."

Chance smirked, growing irritated, eyes turning wild and angry. "You have no idea…"

He rose from his place, approaching the other boy so grew suspicious and shot him a warning glare. "If you're going to slap me again-…"

"Would you like to give me a try?" Chance asked.

"…that's not even funny." Seishiro frowned. "You're not a thing."

"That's not what you were thinking on our way up here." Chance chuckled. "I know…I could feel it in the way you held me hand. I'm just that. A thing."

"…thinking that, doesn't mean I'm right." he replied.

* * *

Maria's scream echoed through the hallway as she felt thick, juicy blood bubble up from her throat. Pyramid Head lifted the body high, causing more pain. Suffering, slow. Torture, intense. Wonderful. Perfect. She was so useless. He didn't need her.

He watched as a reflection of his old self screamed her name as the elevator doors closed. An endless circle. A punishment of himself that lasted eternity. A well-deserved hell.

But he never grew bored of it. As long as there was always blood. As long as there was always something to inflict pain on, he could do this forever. He slashed the remaining woman's body in half, a chuckle resonating in his mind rather than with his voice as he did so.

A clang on something heavy falling onto metal made him turn his attention, an eerie feeling overtaking his senses, feeling that this needed more attention than his duties.

Valtiel's head swayed back and forth, vibrating disturbingly as he groaned low, calling Pyramid Heads attention. Pyramid Head's shoulders tensed and he growled angrily upon understanding what the archangel's message was. He swung his Great Knife at the other, who promptly removed himself from the pathway of the swing. The Knife made an incredible dent in the floor, Valtiel snarling back at the other monster.

Valtiel tried reasoning with the other, though this obviously proved of no use. Pyramid Head needed no reasoning. He cared none for it. All he knew, was murder and violence. Valtiel sensed the bloodlust and quickly scrambled up the wall. Pyramid Head's large hand just barely touching the end of his deformed foot.

The punisher's rage-filled roar caused every monster in Silent Hill who heard it to shudder with fear. The red rot crept up the walls, and the sky turned the color of blood.

* * *

"…!" Seishiro looked up at the sound. "What the fuck was that?"

Chance looked up slowly from his stare at the ground. "…James is angry."

"That thing? The red pyramid thing?" Seishiro asked.

Chance shot him a glare for being so rude.

Seishiro sighed and grabbed the boy's wrist, taking him to his feet. "We better get out of here before that thing finds us."

Chance frowned, even as his footsteps took after Seishiro's. "He's not a thing."

The other boy's shoulders fell as a second, tired sigh left his lips. Without another word, he led Chance out the door and towards a hallway they hadn't ventured to before. Unbeknownst to Seishi, Chance knew this hallway well. The grating, suspended above cogs and unidentifiable noise stretched before them. Chance felt a wave of giddy nostalgia fill him, as he recalled this exact path he had taken, what seemed to be years ago.

"There's nothing here." Chance said.

Seishiro turned his head slightly, still heading headfirst into the dead end. He stopped as he saw the suspended grating, blocked by what used to be more grating, the very tip of the 'hallway' falling torn off it's mounting and fallen at their feet.

It was the very hallway Chance had first been cornered by Pyramid Head. Said boy smiled at the thought-how ridiculous he was…to have feared the one thing he now cared for. Foolish. Blind.

"What's down there?" Seishiro asked, peering over the edge.

Chance slipped his hand away from the boy's wrist and chuckled a little. "Nothing."

Seishiro uttered a little gasp as he felt himself fall over the edge, he turned just enough to see Chance's poisonously sweet smile as the boy gazed down at him, growing farther and farther away.

* * *

_Cindy turned to face her superior, sighing. "I can't go on another mission. Not alone. Not without Seishi."_

_"That monster's not coming back." Pyry said, white hair accentuated by his cold as ice blue-eyes that matched his bitter character perfectly._

_"Don't call him that." Cindy said, looking sad. "You always get in a bad mood when you talk about him."_

Seishiro turned his head in the darkness, unable to see where the voices were coming from.

_"The only reason he's here, is because there's no better way to fight monsters than with a monster, and you know that." Pyry looked away. "You next mission is with me, we leave in three days. Long term, so pack."_

_Cindy sighed heavily, shooting him an angry glare. "I'm not going."_

_"He doesn't belong with us, and you know that. It's probably better off that he went back to the put of filth from whence he came."_

_"…" Cindy's eyes widened a little. "What are you…what are you talking about?"_

He knew them well, though.

_"They never told you, did they?" Pyry said, smirking a little. "That thing. The kid you hang out with. It's obvious he's not a human."_

However, when he opened his mouth to call for them, no sound came.

_"You're not a follower of this series, so I doubt you know." Pyry continued. "It's based on a true story, of a little girl, whom they thought really was a demon, and they really did bun her alive."_

_Cindy's breathing grew a little heavy as she felt more and more disturbed._

_"What they really don't tell people, is that there really was a demon." _

* * *

Seishiro's eyes snapped open, the weight on his waist waking him and drawing his attention and he panted. Chance sat on the other boy, blinking and staring curiously.

"God…you…!" Seishiro sat up, about to lift a fist to knock Chance right in the jaw when he noticed their surroundings.

Where he lay was suspended grating, and behind him was a missing end of a deadened pathway. But…hadn't he just fallen off the grating? Hadn't Chance pushed him?

"…are you okay?" Chance asked as he sat on him. "You passed out."

Even if that seemed true, he hadn't fallen at all. Seishiro's breathing was heavy, and he felt like he needed to vomit, the confusing weighing down on him. He was slowly, slowly fearing that he would lose his mind, like Chance had. They needed to leave.

By the way mentioned boy was behaving, he really had lost it. Seishiro couldn't blame him.

"Yeah uh…get…get off me." Seishiro said, shaking his head a little, trying to rid himself of the thoughts.

Chance moved off of him, and Seishiro stood, noting how fidgety the other was being. Chance sighed and flinched, shuddering as he felt something ooze out from his behind, a black substance dripping down the back of his thighs.

"You okay?" he asked.

"…my body feels weird…" Chance said, sounding slightly breathless. "…like…I'm floating, and I can barely keep my eyes open…"

"Hmhh…" Seishiro frowned, growing worried. "The sudden change back to normal may have made you a little light-headed. We have been walking a lot since we left the room, you didn't feel anything then, did you?"

Chance shook his head.

"Alright. Let's get up and out of here as fast as possible, and then we'll find a place to rest."

Little did he know, that all the while they had been wandering, Chance had been deliberately leading him to dead-end hallways. There was no desire to leave, or to be 'free' as Seishiro may have stated thousands of times. What was the intangible thing called freedom, Chance wondered. As long as he knew safety here, there was no need for it.

"Again…" Seishiro breathed, as they reached yet another obstructing wall. "How the hell do we get out of here?"

"…you get out by wanting to get out." Chance replied. "…do _you_, really want to leave?"

"Sure as hell I do." Seishiro said, sighing heavily and turning to head back.

"I don't." Chance said, "And I know you don't. We feel the same way, I can tell."

A low, tell-tale screeching, that made every hair on Seishiro's body stand on end with the high-pitched, irritating tone it made when it dragged metal against metal. He knew, who was coming.

The other boy grew frustrated. "You may not want to really get out of here, but I do. There's someone waiting for me. Let's move, before that thing blocks the only way out!"

"…" Chance's eyes wandered and his body shook slightly, sclera already fading into the light grey. "…you don't know that."

The screeching drew closer. And an angry roar sounded, a smile, slowly gracing Chance's lips from the beautiful, familiar sound.

"See…?" Chance chuckled. "I knew…he'd come for me. He's the only one, who ever comes after me…"

"Hey!" Seishiro grabbed the boy's shoulders and squeezed them. "Don't think like that, it's thoughts like that, that'll make you like one of them!"

"What if…I want to be…" Chance whispered, skin turning a sickly pale.

The screeching rounded the corner, and already Seishiro saw the tip of a giant helmet poke it's way into view.

"Shit!" he cursed.

"It's not right you know."

Alessa's voice drew Seishiro's attention to her for just the right moment. She stood there, in the hall, blocking their way and looking as dead and pale as ever. For a moment, the sound of cogs, of screeching, or Pyramid Head's roar, were muted, even as his approached was slowed by time and the space around them was warped, the air growing heavy and thick.

"Look at him. He's dying, because of you." Alessa said, raising a blaming finger and pointing it at Seishiro. "Because you took him from the very thing he loves the most."

"Shut up, Alessa!" Seishiro growled, baring his fangs. "This has nothing to do with you, just leave him the fuck alone!"

"You used to play with me." Alessa said sadly.

At this, a jolt of deja vu went through Seishiro as Chance collapsed against him, shaking and groaning. Seishiro held onto him fast, gaze never leaving the girl.

"What…" he whispered, her face suddenly meaning everything and yet nothing.

"You used to be so nice. We were the same, and then…you became one of them. And you left me all alone. Now, you're trying to make him all alone too." she said.

Even though the girl vanished from his sight. He…yes…he knew here. He'd known her long before all of this. But when? And why? Somewhere, in his chest, he felt a pang of guilt and deep sadness.

He didn't notice when Chance's head snapped up, tongues bursting from his mouth.

What he did register, was Chance's weight suddenly bearing down on him, pinning him to the ground. "GAH-!"

"Hehe…you've been a bad playmate." Chance's voice chimed into Seishiro's ears, even if the boy's mouth never moved and no air ever blew through his windpipe.

Seishiro was about to resort to punching the boy in the face, when torn, bloodied lips meshed into his own, his mouth and throat filling with those wriggly, slick, slime-covered tendrils. "MPHH-?!"

The pinned boy's toes curled and he squeezed his eyes shut in disgust as he wrestled, wondering why the one on top of him seemed so heavy despite his meager size. Seishiro was choking now, running out of breath. If this kept up, he was going to die.

"GUKH-!" He coughed, feeling the tendrils leave his throat.

"AAAH~!"

Seishiro opened his eyes, finally realizing why the boy had seemed so heavy.

Pyramid Head pried Chance's legs apart, burying himself deep inside the boy, growling low as Chance cried out, arching away and yanking his saliva-covered tendrils away from Seishiro's face. The punisher's large hands held Seishiro's shoulders down as he thrust into Chance, who gasped and raked his nails across the expanse of Seishiro's chest.

His mind raced and felt like it had crashed against a solid brick wall at a hundred miles per hour, thoughts jumbling everywhere as he tried to comprehend the fact that someone, was being raped right on top of him.

The executioner hunched over them both, uttering guttural groans as he fucked the sweet softness of Chance's insides.

"Haa-aaauuhh…" Chance shuddered, looking high as he arched upwards.

Seishiro yelped as he noticed thick red blood seeping into his pants from the boy's asshole. "HUAH?!"

When he finally registered exactly what was happening, he struggled against the large hands on his shoulders, accompanied by Chance's constant clawing and pushing at his chest as he writhed in torturous pain and pleasure.

Chance grunted as he straightened himself, leaning closer to Seishiro once more and licking his torn-up lips. "Mhhh…yeah…"

"FUCK! GET OFF! GET THE FUCK OFF!" Seishiro frantically screamed as he kicked and flailed.

Pyramid Head lurched forward, drawing his hips back and Chance cried, whimpering as the wonderful penetration left him.

"GHH-!" Seishiro flinched as the end of the pointed helmet came too close to his eye and nearly blinded him, jabbing into the grating next to his head.

Chance groaned as he moved lower on Seishiro's body, parting his thighs and impaling himself on the massive penis once more. Seishiro uttered a cry of fear, as he watched Chance's mouth split in half, the long tongues easing their way out, caressing his hips, and slipping into his pants.

"Fuck! Chance! STOP!" Seishiro cried, trying to kick and push Pyramid Head's massive helmet away from his view. "What the FUCK are you-"

Chance's torn mouth managed a weak smile and his eyes closed as he felt his stomach stretch with the intrusion. "Hmmaah-! Jamhss…!"

"Whh-WOAHAH!" Seishiro's head snapped back as he felt a sharp pain in a place that was never supposed to be touched that way.

Chance's tongue inched its way, deeper and deeper than he thought possible. The strange sensation made Seishiro gag as he felt his ass rip and blood trickle down to stain his pants.

"Gh-! Ungh-…" the boy covered his eyes with an arm, suddenly becoming more quiet than he'd ever been before. "Ow…"

He held back hot tears, a sudden embarrassment settling into him, a feeling he hadn't…felt in a…long, long time.

* * *

_"You're really pretty for a demon. Even when you're a boy."_

_Soft caresses turned into painful fistfuls of hair. Sweet whispers turned into perverted, scorn-filled taunts. A pain deep inside the most precious place, tearing, violating._

* * *

"Ghu-…" Seishiro uttered, sounding more like a cry as he felt tears sting his vision, covering his face with his hands as if to hide. "Py…ry…s-stop…it…hurts…"

Chance purred, slipping yet another tendril into the torn asshole as he rode Pyramid Head, tasting the strange bitter-sweet blood of the hybrid boy. "Mngh..-ah…agh…ugh…"

"S-stop…!" Seishiro gasped as he felt a spot he knew was far too personal get caressed by a slick tendril. "Uwa-! Ngh…"

Chance forced a third, then fourth of his tongues in, while the others continued to rub and prod at the other male's cheeks and around his member, wrapping it in a tight constriction.

"NO!" Seishiro cried as he felt the slick tip force its way into his urethra and the hands that were at his face went to Chance's shoulders.

Pyramid Head's thrust were deep and slow, allowing Chance to concentrate on both his own pleasure, at the feast that he was enjoying. Chance groaned as he felt his own prostate pounded against in deliberate, steady rhythm. An addicting feeling.

Chance forced the last of his tendrils into the tight ring of muscle, causing Seishiro to arch and vomit blood for his stomach was empty, feeling sick. "KH-GUH-UUUGH!"

"Haa-! Mphh-!" Chance latched onto the area between Chance's ass-cheeks, suckling onto the hole as his tongues did work, thrusting in and out at different intervals, tasting everything, stretching and forcing.

The tendrils rubbed at prodded, pulling apart from each other and meshing together. Seishiro's hands shot to his mouth, groaning low as he felt his stomach stretch and his intestines rub against each other as they expanded, slowly being filled by the tongues that snaked up and into them.

Just like before, when it had been Pyry…Seishiro felt a strange jolt within his body as his prostate was prodded ad poked and teased. "Ngh-…no…khh…"

_"You're awfully quiet now."_ Chance said without words, even as his own mouth uttered moans, drawing up the exact words Pyry had said to the boy underneath him from a repressed time. _"What happened to all your attitude?"_

"Sto…ngh…" Seishiro's voice shook, anger ripping through his veins as Pyramid Head's thrusts were channelled through Chance's body, meeting Seishiro's hips roughly.

It was so, very wrong. Seishiro could barely see past the helmet, which only intensified the feeling, heavy breath from under the pyramid hitting his shoulder in bursts and grunts with each buck into the smaller body.

"Ah…ugh…AAAH!" he cried, feeling sharpness rip into her neck and shoulder, his jugular spraying out like red velvet, caking the helmet, his own and Pyramid Head's chest in thick oozing red blood. "Khu-uh! Ughk…"

Pyramid Head's thrusts grew stronger, he growled in rage, bucking harder, harder, and harder. This was retribution for both of them. Chance was his, and his alone. Rightful claim had already been laid, and this was simply a warning to anyone that had ever dared to cross him.

"Gh-…mphh…umphh-! Ja-James…! James! Mph-AH! JAMES!"

Chance shut his eyes against the mad thrusting, which was harder, angrier than he'd ever experienced. He braced himself against Seishiro's thighs, claws digging into the lean muscle as he uttered a muffled cry, spilling his seed onto the floor and all over Seishiro's lower pants. The tight constriction from his muscled milked the penis inside of him, until Pyramid Head too, groaned in sick pleasure, filling Chance's insides, burning them.

"MPHAH-!" Chance snapped his head back as he came, his many tongues pulling out halfway from Seishiro's intestines.

"GH-!" Seishiro bit his own lip hard, fangs drawing and skin turning a threatening burnt colour, lip bleeding out onto his shirt. "Haa-…"

Chance unintentionally jabbed deep as he felt his own ass leak sweet, hot, black acid, withdrawing slowly. As soon as he felt the intrusion leave him, disgusting squelching sounds reaching his ears, Seishiro snapped up, slamming his still healing shoulder against the helmet. Pyramid Head budged only an inch, before Seishiro scrambled backwards, kicking and scraping at the ground as fast as he could, even as his back hit the wall of the dead-end.

"Ungh…" Chance's eyes fluttered as he collapsed, Pyramid Head removing himself from his asshole. "Gh-ah…hah…aah…"

Seishiro shook, drawing his knees up against his chest as he huddled against the wall, eyes wide and hysterical as he glared, breathing heavy and wild, mouth opened with the gasping to reveal sharpened fangs. long spiked hair that fell in a mess framed his face which was blocked just below his glaring eyes by a clawed hand, cursed tattoos engraved right into the burnt skin, the other hand on the floor, ready to push himself, ready to flee. Despite all that, the tears from his reddened eyes were visible.

_"When you're like this, you can't remember anything, can you?" Pyry said, chuckling low. "Does it hurt? I heard that demons get burned very easily by talismans. In this case though, all I can see is that you can't move…that's good…"_

"Hrrghh…grrrhhh…" Seishiro hissed and snarled in warning, like a pinned, injured animal, trying to press his back into the wall more, even as he glared at Pyramid Head.

_"Ah!"_

_"Oh, I suppose that hurt…" Pyry said, smirking and slipping another finger inside. "I forget you recover quite fast…does that mean this hole here has been used before…?"_

_"Stop…I'll…!"_

Pyramid Head lifted himself off the floor, his full, glorious height and mass filling the hallway, completely blocking the exit.

_"I've read the stories…heard all the rumors…you are the real thing, aren't you?" Pyry grinned. "I've had a lot of bodies keeping me warm in bed. But never such a pretty boy. In fact, you'll be my first, fine, piece of ass…"_

_"Ah-! Ngh…kh…uu…mngh…hgnh…"_

_"You're awfully quiet now. What happened to all your attitude?" Pyry chuckled as he pushed in further with each thrust. "I like that though. You're always so stubborn. That's how you should be."_

Chance moaned as he used the smock, gripping onto it and lifting himself up and off the floor. His tired legs, propelled by nothing but the will of the punisher, carried him as Pyramid Head lowered his helmet, Chance's mouth opening up to allow a tendril to snake under the helmet and lick against sharp, hidden teeth.

_"Look at that. What a mess…" the man said, slipping a hand between the slick ass cheeks to rub at the boy's abused hole. "I wonder what dear little Cindy would think if she saw you like this?"_

_"Py…kh-…ugh…"_

_Pyry dropped the used body onto the floor, staring down at the dying eyes and the gaping mouth, still dripping with force-fed poison. "You'll wake up in maybe an hour, knowing how you heal…but don't worry, you won't remember a thing."_

Seishiro shivered at the sight of what had just violated him, and he bared his teeth even more, rational thought flying out the window, only knowing anger and raw, primal instinct. Chance retracted his tongue, licking his lips and purring, gaze wandering until it finally rested on Seishiro's shaking form.

Chance approached the other slowly, letting go of the smock, allowing his palm to slide gently off the human flesh material.

_"A pretty face like that…" Pyry said as he grabbed Seishiro's now effeminate chin, gazing into the genderless, but beautiful face, before he turned and headed for the door. "No wonder you're so used. My dear 'princess'…hahaha. Well, goodnight."_

"RRAAARGHH!" Seishiro sprung from the floor, launching himself at Chance, face contorting into a mess of something animalistic, inhuman, and evil.

Pyramid Head's blade caught the boy halfway to Chance, slicing right into the shoulder and partway into the former-boy's torso. The punisher's knife however, stopped just there, as Seishiro, with an angry grinned crazed eyes, stopped the blade with nothing but sheer force of pressing against it, by will alone, stopping the blade in it's tracks.

Chance's eyes stared in surprise at the other's true form. "Liar. You said you were normal." he said, emotionlessly, plainly. "You're nothing but a horrible liar.

"SHUT UP!" Seishiro commanded, even as the sinew, muscle and bone, skin formed over the knife, trapping it in his own body.

It was as if his body wanted to encase the very symbol of death into it. Those who could not die, yearned for death. Death upon others. Death upon the world. Death upon themselves. It was like a sweet treat that they came so, so close to savoring, and then was quickly pulled way from them.

Everything made sense now.

He could not die, therefore everything and anything in this world would remain here forever. Suffering. Being put through the same remedial boredom of life going in an eternal loop. Just like his.

He had everything taken away from him, being used and abused beyond his control. Always, always. So it would be. Just like him, this place would be an eternal torture chamber, the monsters here devouring everything, destroying anything and anyone they could, until there was nothing left.

Loneliness. That was all he had. That sinking, sad, depressed feeling. The feeling of being abandoned by absolutely everything, more than just the world. If he had to suffer this, endure, so would they. So would everything and everyone else!

Hate everything that ever hurt him. Destroy everything they ever cared for. Plunge them into suffering. Then, they would know his pain. True pain. true loneliness. True sorrow. True despair.

The wild grin plastered onto his face signified all of this. And he knew, all of this had been his doing. With a loud, three-voiced cry, he yanked the blade out from his torso, feeling the stinging pain it caused, savoring it, allowing himself to know-that he was real. That he was alive. That it wasn't over until the whole world knew his despair!

The very despair that new reflected ever so gracefully in Chance's staring eyes. Even as that beautiful pair of torn lips smiled, dripping blood. His body worn and abused. His soul, contorted into something that craved only pain and suffering. He had been the key. The bait Alessa used to bring him back here.

Seishiro swallowed as he stared at the boy and his partner, the giant punisher and realized…everything was his fault.

"Now you understand…?" Chance said, cocking his head to the side and smiling, a sad, crazy smile. "Everything was because of you."

"No…I…" Seishiro breathed, feeling his chest sow itself back together.

Chance took a step forward. "I'm here, because of you…"

"No! I didn't know!" Seishiro said, covering his ears. "You're lying!"

"You're the liar here." Another step. "My pain, is a mere reflection of yours."

"Stop it!" Seishiro shook his head and closed his eyes. "I've got nothing to do with this!"

"Did you come back here…to see what they did to me?" Chance asked, voice growing pitched and sorrowful, ready to cry. "The very thing they did to you…? How they always, always treated you…? Like a THING."

"SHUT UP!" Seishiro howled. "Don't look at me!"

"Then look at yourself." Chance said, voice dropping into a serious, demeaning tone, as he stood, not even inches away from the boy.

"Hh…uuh…" Seishiro panted hard, hearing everything stop. "Ghh…Cin…dy…please…help me…"

Slowly, shaking, he opened his eyes.

The Butcher had his Cleaver, right at the boy's temple, just barely grazing it. "_Look!"_

The Bogeyman's giant hand, digging into the wall, at his other temple, taking a few of his white hairs with it. "_At!"_

Pyramid Head plunged his knife into the boy's chest, right where his empty cavity, where his heard was supposed to be but was not. "_Us_!"

Chance smiled. "Do you see yourself, yet?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

* * *

Seishiro panted heavily side bleeding, eye missing, half a thigh just…gone. He struggled up the staircase, the telltale dragging of blade on grating just a little behind him. Taunting. Teasing.

This was retribution for forgetting everything. For running away. For not wanting to face them. To face the truth. And yet, he knew he deserved it. Deserved to die for everything. To pay for his sins. And once he had done that…there was no going back.

There was no way he was going to let that happen.

The Butcher appeared, right from the shadows, blocking his path. But his bloodlust was held back, steady, drawing out the boy's fear.

"S-stop…" he growled in slight warning, injured and still struggling to repair himself. "I'm telling you now…"

The Butcher uttered a low growl and chuckle, taking a step towards the limping boy. The sooner they ended this, the sooner they were free. The more fun it would be.

The Butcher swung his cleaver, Seishiro ducked, just losing a few hairs, which were already turning back to his more human, brown locks. The weakened but stubborn boy rolled to the side of the platform, still determined to leave.

Just as the Butcher's sibling, the Bogeyman appeared, casting a large shadow behind the boy and lifting his sledgehammer, he toppled over as an extra weight was added to the lifted cinderblock on a pipe.

Valtiel leapt off the sledgehammer, propelling himself towards the fallen Seishiro, snatching him off the ground, just as the Bogeyman grunted, breathing hard, the cinderblock smashing into the grating.

They had their fun, but now it was time for progression, Valtiel appearing as per his duty. Seishiro's head was spinning, the landing his rescuer had taken, not really a gentle one, though a large, gloved hand pressed his beaten face into the leathery chest of the magician, the momentum and jolt of the landing wracked his brains.

"Ugh…!" he choked, feeling his stomach lurch as Valtiel leapt once more, using but a single hand to bound his way.

Down below, The Butcher and The Bogeyman watched, growling, angry at the end of their playtime. But obediently, they allowed Valtiel to carry his catch away. Up, up, up and away from the red into the grey, ash-covered surface, that though visually, the difference was great, it was no less a hell.

* * *

**Valtiel to the rescue~! XDD I know a lot of you love Valtiel, and I did have ReaperLuci tell me it would be cool to have him pair with Seishiro or something like that. **

**ALSO! As I promised, I have posted as soon as it was finished! The wonderful cover to this gore-filled smutty tale! And my, is it smutty. But if you wish to see it, do so now before I have to switch the filter on my deviantart. Here is the link below, if this will allow me to paste this here. Take the spaces out to use it, and it would be nice if you could comment. For those of you with a DA account, feel free to leave a few!**

**I worked really, really, really, back-breakingly hard on it (Please compare to my 'Chance' cover, which now I find rather lacking, which can also be found on deviantart), just for you guys. because I love you so much. And I'm very happy that so many people like my writing. Please remember me when I finally publish my own story ;w; if you would be so kind. **

**My DA account is P4percake :3**

**( http:**

**/p4percake.**

**deviantart.**

**com**

**/art/**

**Fate-Fanfiction-Cover-349766904 )**

**As always, I will see you on the next chapter!**

**Love,**

**JapFan04**


	6. Hey Guys!

**Hey guys! Now I know school's started again, and everyone must be busy with homework, work. Thank you very much to visitor 'Daft Punk' for that funny little comment. It really did make my day, and yes, as promised I will be listening to more requests and trying to integrate them into the story, since 10 reviews have been hit.**

**Do tell me what you think so far, as maybe most of you have not read chapter 5, because without proper feedback, I won't know whether or not you guys are still keen to this direction of the story, if there are any things you'd like to see, things I could have done or changed, ect. Im only as good as you want me to be, really.**

**To the guest who requests smutty threesome, I hope you're satisfied with chapter 5, if not, do let me know, but also realize that I do have a plot laid out here from the very beginning, (Chance) and I'd like to see it through to the end instead of going off on tangents. **

**If you don'y review, I won't really know whether you enjoyed this or not, so please do tell me. Feedback, good or bad is...well, always good. I'd rather hear what I did wrong instead of just guessing, you know what I mean?**

**In other news, I'm going to be really busy this week, so writing might not be possible. But you know me, I do what I can to make my readers happy! As always, I'll be back with a new exciting chapter when I do return, so stay alert and message/review me!**

**Love,**

**JapFan04**


	7. Memories

**This is the sequel to "Chance" which is a fanfiction based off the Bogeyman's song, but I still do prefer to call that sexy mofo Pyramid Head. If you haven't read the prequel, please do!**

* * *

**So last time we left off with some nice smutty threesome rape, and Seishiro was rescued by Valtiel just as The Bogeyman, Pyramid Head, and The Butcher were about to rip him apart. Please enjoy this little snack!**

**Love,**

**JapFan04**

* * *

Large splatters of blood and vomit mixed together on the pavement as the boy keeled over and regurgitated his very insides.

"Why…" he coughed, glaring at the very monster that had come to his rescue, as strange as it was, he wasn't ungrateful, and yet not entirely grateful. "What the fuck are you planning to do with me…"

For it was obvious he didn't save the boy merely out of whim.

"Talk!" he demanded, even as his body slowly began to give up on him, his vision blurring into red as his eyes bled for being overused. "Hhh…"

Valtiel crooned his head as he watched the red blood tears begin to flow endlessly. The boy held his hands up to catch them as they fell, staring down at red through red.

"Hh-?!" he gasped. "What…what's happening to me?!"

_Retribution._

Something dire, finally shattered inside him. And the insanity leapt through, with flying colors, like a meteorite set on course to it's own destruction towards the sun. Where, it would soon be pulled in, incinerated, destroyed, and lost forever.

_Recovery._

"STOP BULLSHITTING!" he cried, gasping as his eyes finally melted into pools of blood, dripping out of his sockets. "Hh-UWAAH! AAAAH!"

_It's time to remember._

"AAAHH!" the boy continued to scream, agony coursing through his very arteries. "STOP! STOP IT!"

_Remember your suffering._

Those who unjustly punished could not be forgiven. Therefore they themselves needed punishment. Those who forgave are weak. Therefore they themselves needed punishment. Those who forgot, were the those wretched of them all, and retribution of the highest order was to be brought to them until they realized their sin of letting such important memories fade.

_Your deterioration._

"Ghh-aaah! AAAAHAAH!" The boy's body began thinking, thinking and thinning, his ribs showing through thin skin, screams turning dry. "Hhaahh…!"

_Your abandonment._

A sharp sting pained his chest. And he recalled the native boy. How he had been there. How he had cared for him. How he had left him behind to rot in the bitter cold when his tribe moved on. Fresh, red tears emerged from his sockets for eyes, this time from his tear-ducts, and not the soupy substance that used to be his eyeballs.

_Your violation._

Seishiro felt a part of him give way, and felt a sickening slickness flood out from between his legs, mixed with blood and the essence of several men. "Khh-…"

_The reason for your rage._

Seishiro's eye widened, a flash of violent gold and wisps of white hair turning into whips with razor-sharp edges. Fangs, from every beat known and unknown to man, emerging from between torn lips that expanded even as his jaws could not handle it. "Why…?"

* * *

_"This is the one they call Ammit. The egyptians believed that this thing was part lion, thanks to it's claws, part hippo, thanks to its strength, and part crocodile thanks to its fangs." the computer explained. "He was sent over as a package from the main office."_

_"Huh…looks like a punk kid to me." Pyry said. "This is also the demon they said's been alive for over a four-thousand years now, right?"_

_"Yes. By this time, this demon is about two-thousand, three-hundred, forty-nine years old." the computer replied._

_"Two-thousand?" Cindy asked. "Why?"_

_"Because during the course of its life, its body was split into two, causing both halves to become younger than the original being. One became known as Ammit, by the Egyptians, Belphegor and Behemoth by the Christians, and Banshee, by the Irish. of course, there are a lot of names left, as we've yet to discover exactly where this thing came from and how many places it's already been. Perhaps other legends are also atone." the computer continued._

_"Poor thing." Cindy said, reaching out to brush the young boy's hair. "Where was he this time? It's…a really long time to be wandering around. Was he looking for something?"_

_"Don't refer to this thing as 'he' or whatever, Cindy." Pyry scolded. "Remember it's a demon. It just so happens we might be able to use it."_

_"Pyry." Cindy frowned. "…just look at him."_

_The boy, though thoroughly out-cold on the examination table, where he was also restrained by many belts, his eyes were closed in an expresso of true longing for rest, as if he had not slept in the thousands of years he had been alive._

_"He looks so worn." she said._

_The computer beeped. "Excellent. Since Cindy seems to have taken interest, I will leave him to you to keep under control."_

_Cindy blinked. "Oh…he's…really going to be working with us?"_

_"Chh." Pyry huffed. "You've always been too soft. If that thing loses it, you're going to be in a world of hurt. It's better if we just get rid of it. Why did headquarters change their mind?"_

_"It is not so much as them changing their mind, Mr. Pyry." the computer said. "It is more…they failed to accomplish their main goal."_

_"You mean…they were trying to kill him?" Cindy asked._

_"And failed miserably. There is no telling what can kill this boy."_

_"Tch." Pyry frowned even deeper. "Now you've even got the dumb machine calling it proper names."_

_"Why are you so hostile?" Cindy asked. "What did he ever do to you?"_

_"Have you read the texts? This thing, is a menace to everything we've ever worked for. Accidents. Disappearances. Kidnappings. Evil rituals. Demonic worshippers. You can trace everything all the way back to this fucking thing on the table." Pyry ranted. "I'm not going to be all buddy-buddy with something like that, but if you're going to, fine. Get yourself killed. I'm out of there."_

_The door slid open and closed as Cindy leaned closer to hear the boy on the table breathing softly, and she sighed in relief. "He's fine."_

_"It would be best to move him to one of the rooms here. It is not good to alarm him by having him awake here." the computer said. "I received reports that the boy threw a massive fit that killed several officers when he thought he was being experimented on."_

_Cindy frowned and looked up at the computer. "Was he?"_

_"….yes." the computer replied after some thought processing. _

_"Nobody would like that." Cindy said. "Come on, now." she said to the unconscious other, "Let's not have any of that here. I'll get you a nice cozy bed to wake up in."_

* * *

Seishiro shook, staring at the broken pieces of road his arm was embedded in. He had hit the ground, over and, over, and over again in a mad fit until finally the concrete gave way, even in his weakened state. His eyes had returned. His flesh was whole.

"Why…" he whispered. "I was…used…?"

Valtiel crouched silently from behind the boy, watching, monitoring, chronicling.

Somehow, the boy felt it was not the first time this had happened.

"How…." he growled, standing and picking up a piece of concrete, flinging it into the sky as far as it would go. "DARE YOU?!"

A signpost was next to suffer the brunt of his wrath. Seishiro swung a mighty kick, his shin bending the thick steel and breaking it, like it was made of styrofoam.

"WHAT AM I?!" he demanded, turning his gaze, panting hard at Valtiel. "You…you knew…you….you must've been laughing! You were laughing at me!"

Sharp teeth, thick like a sharks bared themselves, he bristled, appearance contorting in a mess of brown and white hair, tanned and pale-grey skin, chocolate and gold eyes.

"ALWAYS! You're all always laughing at me!" he said, voice turning into demonic shrieks, "USING me! Like a THING! Like a TOY!"

The mere sound of the banshee-like howl made the building behind Valtiel crumble, crackling and groaning, falling backwards into an unrecognizable heap.

_You will not get any satisfaction from merely destroying empty things._

Seishiro, shoulders heaving and eyes wide from what he had just done, straightened himself, looking at the broken ground.

Slowly, a smirk worked its away into his lips. "You're right."

Valtiel moved out of the way as the boy, like magic, appeared behind him, sending a fist right into the ground where he had been couched.

"I'LL RIP YOU APART INSTEAD!" he cried as his fist made contact with the earth.

Valtiel turned, facing the boy on all fours, ready, anticipating. Seishiro withdrew his arm from the ground, body starting to feel like lead once more. The sudden recovery of his memory taking more toll on him as already had from his previous encounter with the Pyramid Head and his sons. His vision grew blurry, and he wheezed, eyes fluttering closed and his body let go.

Valtel rushed forward, catching the boy in a long, lean arm. Fate smiled in her realm. Their beloved rage, was finally returning to them.

* * *

Chance hummed, tracing circles into the mighty, scarred chest of his god, lazy eyes wandering to the bones on the floor, even as soft, silent tears fell from them. The feeling of being trapped, saddening, exciting, poisoning and yet rejuvenating. A strong hand, gripped the boy's chin, making him look up into teethe helmet, where the scent of fresh blood and musk always lingered.

Pyramid Head gazed into the dead, and mourning eyes, feeling the boy's longing for the sun, and yet his intense hate for it. The boy's yearning for human company, and yet his complete abandonment of it. A clash of feelings that never seemed to end. When one seemed to win over the other, the two would simply mix and turn into the maddening yearning of the body, before going right back to their battles of equality.

"Please…" Chance begged-no more…no more thinking, no more longing, no more confusion…just…just everything go away. "Please…James…"

Chance moved, turning his body, still on the monster's giant lap. Fumbling hands snaking themselves around the thick, muscled neck as he lifted his face closer, and closer to the darkness under the helmet. Tongues met and melted together, flicking and curling against each other and with each other.

Hips ground down against hard muscle, the quivering, eager orifice engulfing the impaler, the boy arching and crying out before sighing in relief of all his thought. Yes. The deafening sound of flesh slapping against flesh, the stretching of his stomach and the pushing of his organs. This was all he needed. Wanted.

"Don't…ever go…" Chance found himself saying, his nails sharpening into claws as they dug into the broad shoulders that lurched forward, slamming his small back onto the floor, strewn with remains of corpses. "AH-! Don't…!"

He looked up at the punisher, destroying his very person, black and silver eyes glaring intensely even as his mouth moaned wantonly. Bringing the monsters shoulders closer, only to move his hips in time to the thrusts that ruined him every time.

"AH-! Ah…! HaaHH! Don't…! AH! Ever go….! Plea-UUH! Please…" He said. "James…! HAA-!"

Pyramid Head grunted, braying himself deeper into the fallen human, lifting the smaller hips higher, forcing the body into an uncomfortable ninety-degree angle, pushing his penis into it with more force.

"GUH-!" Chance's eyes rolled back as he felt his very ribcage expand painfully, body shuddering and shaking as it was violated again. "Haa-! AH-!"

In the very insanity that now made up Chance's mind, he knew. He needed this executioner. The very monster that killed his very soul, and devoured his body, time and time again. He needed him.

"UH-! AAH! GH-AAH!" Chance spread his legs wider, allowing the beast deeper access to him. "J-JAMES! HAA-JAMES!"

As he felt the hot acid pour into him, burring away his yearning, fulfilling his desires, and eating away at his body, he gazed into the darkness of the monster's hidden face and licked his lips in satisfaction. Chance drew his knees up, holding them and lifting his ass off the floor, the blackened semen dripping ever so slightly out of his hole.

"Mhh…" He said, feeling the heat sake its way between his cheeks.

Even as the intoxicating feeling reached far into him, going as far up as his throat, he swallowed it back down, reseting himself sluttilly. With a wry grin, hungry and gluttonic in nature, he whispered.

"…more…look James…it's dripping out…...fix it…"

Corrupt_. _Broken. Torn. Destroyed. It was one of the most magnificent things Pyramid Head had ever seen in his life.

"HNGH-!" Chance threw his head back as he felt Pyramid Head plunge into him once more. "Haaah…" he smiled.

* * *

Lisa Garland wiped the boy's forehead clean with the cold cloth, sighing as she set it down into the bowl. Seishiro twitched as he felt pain within himself, gasping eve in his sleep. The nurse did not say anything, but smiled when the boy opened his eyes.

"…welcome home." she said. "You've been asleep for a wh-GHKH-!"

Five, elongated claws dug into her smiling face, before her head was ripped clean off its shoulders. Seishiro flung it across the room, watching it bounce off the wall, then the chair, and the table, before finally hitting the floor, the happy smile still on it, mouth open in mid-sentence. He growled, knocking the sitting body over as he got off the bed, shaking with rage.

* * *

"Mngh-! AH!" Chance chuckled a little, an insane madman chuckle, soft and beautiful. "Hehe…mhhh~…"

He licked the black that bubbled up form his insides, dripping at the corner of his mouth, legs wrapping around the giant hips, bringing the ejaculating, growling monster closer.

Pyramid Head's hang gripped the boy's lower row of teeth, and Chance's eyes widened as he felt the pull and tug, the pain shooting through his body and causing him to peak and spill his head. The sickening sound of tearing flesh and fracturing bone accompanying his scream.

The jaw was licked clean before Pyramid Head's tongue cradled it, bringing it under the shade of the helmet, crunching into it, and swallowing it in pieces. Chance panted, streams of blood-colored tears making their way down from twitching eyes as he lay against the floor, immobile and filled.

The tongue ventured its way out again, licking up the neck, to the gaping hole that was once a set of jaws for a proper mouth. Chance's eyes slowly met with it, and though he could no longer smile, the expressed his affection by drawing his own, bunch of tentacles from within his throat, caressing the larger tendril.

"Hhh…" he hissed softly as they kissed with their tongues.

* * *

Alessa smiled, humming as she played with a blooded plush doll. "Big brother is coming."

Fate smiled from her skeleton throne.

_Yes. He is coming._

"He's going to play?" Alessa asked, excitement in her eyes.

_Yes._

Alessa stood. "So he remembers how to come home?"

Just as she asked the question, from the floor that was not really there, came shadows that were there and at the same time not there. An explosion of black smoke that curdled outward, in intricate rivulets. From the mess of darkness, Seishiro emerged.

"….found you." he said simply, glaring at the not-female on the skeleton hand.

Fate only continued to smile.

Alessa pitter-pattered her way to him, pushing her hand into his and smiling. he gazed down at her, before wrapping his fingers around the hand tighter reassuringly.

"…I'm…home." he said, feeling a strange sense of rightfulness in the statement.

Alessa smiled. "Welcome home."

_Yes. Welco-_

At the end of his sudden leap, Seishiro sank his teeth into Fate's neck, tearing and ripping into it before taking another bite, ripping her face in half. Another bite had her torso vanish. Blood splattered everywhere, and Alessa watched, smiling as the red substance made its way onto her shoes.

"Rghh…"

Now that he had reclaimed his other half. He was ready. As he stood there, the hand began to crumble and fall, the false king of this realm having been destroyed. As he fell onto his feet on the floor that was not a floor, he breathed in deep, crying in a loud voice.

"VALTIEL!"

As he was summoned, the archangel emerged, out of nothing. Out of nothing, he crawled, making his way around Alessa and presenting himself to the boy.

_I am here._

Seishiro, with gleaming golden eyes, lined with red, and reflecting against black sclera, pupil a strange slanted white, glared back at the servant over his shoulder. He huffed, before turning fully and making his way to Alessa, taking her hand in his.

"Show me." he commanded. "Everything."

Alessa looked up at him with bright eyes, leaning her head against his arm and closing her eyes. Finally. Safe. "You came back, just like you promised."

"...yeah."

* * *

**So…what do you think? I know, it's taken awhile to update, but I hope this chapter was interesting enough for you guys! It's a little rushed since well…I have to run to class now. And I'm sorry it's so short compared to what I usually do, I think. But I hope the content makes up for it. Do tell me!**

**Are you confused? Perfect! Are you lost? Good! Are you curious? Even better! Simply stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Love,**

**JapFan04**


	8. Namesake: Valtiel

**Im so sorry I've been reaaaally busy lately! But I'm back! Thanks so much for everyone who's been waiting on this, and for those wonderful reviews! I love hearing suggestions or whatever you think, anything at all, so I know I'm doing a good job, or if there's anything that you'd like to see or that needs improvement!**

**Please do watch out for my novel that's hopefully coming out sometime this year! Sadly, it's not horror, but I hope you'll come to like it if you do decide to follow!**

**Love always,**

**JapFan04**

* * *

His breaths came short, gasps and yelps turning pitched as he prodded himself deeper with his fingers. His insides starved and wet, eager.

"Uh-…! Ah…mnhh…mnn…" Chance mewled as he reached in with his middle and forefinger as far as he could go, whining at the fact that it wasn't enough.

Chance breathed hard, shuddering at the slick feeling of his own intestinal walls, clenching around his fingers as tight as possible. He groaned before pulling them out and shoving them back in, thighs shuddering.

"Haa…!" he licked his currently whole lips and whined. "mhh…James…"

A clang at the door made Chance gasp and draw his knees together, frozen with his fingers still buried inside of him shamefully. The Bogeyman stood at the massive, steel doorway, arms crossed and gaze steady.

Chance could feel a slow heat building at his cheeks upon being caught. "Hngh…"

But he could not withdraw his fingers, swallowing hard at his own pestering need. The Bogeyman's arms slowly unwound themselves from each other as he took a step forward, approaching the boy on the cold metal table. Chance's gaze followed, his head tilting back further and further as the towering form got closer and closer.

"Murphy…" Chance said only a little hesitantly. "Don't…"

The Bogeyman stalled only a fraction of a second at the mention of the name, before a large hand reached out and landed on the boy's head, turning back and forth, rubbing it roughly.

"Uh-…!" Chance gasped as he felt the creature's large, rubber hand clasp over his smaller, naked one.

Chance shuddered as he felt his own hand draw away, fingers popping out and he swallowed. The exchange was not over however he soon discovered, feeling a larger, more powerful, rubber-clad finger push into his tightness.

"Mhh-!" Chance lurched forward, hands moving to the arm that was also covered in rubber. "S-stop…waiiii…ash…!"

The Bogeyman's head tilted forward, the darkness of his existence driving curiosity into his core. What was it like, to toy with something? What faces would this boy make?

…would Charlie have been the same?

"Ah-!" Chance withdrew, as The Bogeyman thrust his finger in deeper, feeling something along the lining of his walls tear as it happened. "HAA-!

The sting caused a slew of pleasure to rake backwards from down to up his spine. Chance's eyes teared up and his vision blurred, toes curling. Chance shuddered and felt weak all of a sudden, groaning against the intrusion.

"Th-there…" he whispered. "Haaa…it's there…!"

The circumstances made the act all the more sinful, his own offspring, fingers teasing and churning his insides, and making it feel so good. Chance flinched as he felt his prostate prodded at.

It didn't take long, the boy imagining another, more frightening creature doing this to him. The image of the stitched fingers delving into his ass, caused him to peak much sooner than he would have, playing with himself previously. The fingers were large and round, so similar, it wasn't difficult to picture.

"Ah-! Ah! J-James…!" Chance panted, shuddering and gripping tighter and tighter. "James…! I…! JAMES!"

Chance came, blackened seed spraying over the rubber coat that hung on The Bogeyman's body, who withdrew his fingers, curiously spectating as a deep oily acid bubbled up from the abused hole.

"Mhh…" Chance licked his lips at the sight of Pyramid Head's semen leaking out from his completely filled body.

Said punisher was just returning from another one of his hunts, the massive body tugging the blade he held in his right hand, dragging it slowly and allowing the sharp but rusted blade to get up close and personal with the litter-covered floor. However it was not the only thing that he was bringing along. In his left hand, a kicking, screaming, human. A man.

A man Chance recognized as the executioner foxed the heavy metal door open, heaving the knife and throwing the smaller human into the room.

Murphy Pendleton staggered to his feet, gasping at the sight of The Bogeyman, still slightly hunched over the boy on the metal table. "Y-you! I killed you! Why-"

Pyramid Head's not-so-silent approach from behind forced Murphy into silence as he ducked to avoid the swing of the Great Knife.

"Ghh…" Murphy scrambled for the door, but realized that the hulking figure in his way would be impossible to get around. "You…what the fuck are you…"

Chance tilted his head tentatively, as he was lifted off the table by The Bogeyman, who cradled him in his arm, the boy using the large shoulder and chest as a rest for his back. Murphy averted his gaze from the monster at the door to the two who now approached him, eyes wide as he laid them on Chance.

"What…"

Questions raced through his mind as the boy smiled a little. "Hi."

"You…you're just a kid…what…what did…" Murphy said, stepping back a little, despite the urge, the pity he felt for the boy, the desire to do something, anything for the sorry state the kid was in.

The irritated frown that graced Chance's lips was unmistakable. "Who are you?"

Murphy grew even more wary, seeing as how the kid was behaving. "…Murphy. Murphy Pendleton."

"Liar." Chance spat.

The Bogeyman set Chance down, before lunging forward at the man, who-in all his distraction, had backed up into a wall. A large, unrelenting hand wrapped itself around the man's neck, who in turn kicked in the surge of fear that ignited his sexes, nostrils flaring in breaths of hysteria.

"Ghh-!"

"Murphy's right here." Chance said, looking at his 'son' and chuckling a little.

The Bogeyman's grip tightened, and tightened on the fragile neck, lifting the ma off his feet. Murphy choked, eyes turning redder and redder as the veins i them began to pop from the pressure, before the grip reached a threshold, and his eyeballs completely left their sockets.

Though the pain was great, he could not scream, and merely choked, gagging and making gurgling noises as the neck compressed into an impossible, tiny size, before severing at the bone, and the headless body dropped to the floor.

In the end, there could only be one.

Chance leaned his head against Pyramid Head's shoulder as they both watched The Bogeyman trample on the miserable, remains, eviscerating the body.

"He turned out quite adorable." Chance said with a twisted voice. "Just like you, James…"

Pyramid Head's helmet turned only slightly, as he grabbed the back of the boy's head, peering down as Chance looked up at him, jaw missing, and broken mouth gaping. The beautiful monster he created with his own, blood-stained hands. That, was the most adorable thing of all.

The tentacle-like tongue that emerged rom the helmet gently swiped across the exposed upper row of teeth, and Chance closed his eyes, and he would've smiled if he had the mouth to.

* * *

The land was barren, like his empty soul. There was hardly anything there, save for the dying grass and headstones that littered the yard. Valtiel easily traveled over some of these with his sheer size, moving like a four-legged coyote amongst boulders in the desert. Seishiro followed soon after, silent, serious.

Alessa hummed happily as she held onto his hand, looking up at him and laughing a little.

Wherever they were going, Seishiro could sense that something was about to happen. Something key to their existence, something that would make all the cogs of fate finally turn.

"How much farther?" he asked the angel.

Valtiel paused, stopping to glance at a headstone, before turning to face the boy who was following after him. This, was their first destination.

Seishiro approached the headstone without hesitation, curiosity and yet nostalgia filling him the closer he got. "…" He felt his stomach drop at the name on it. "This…"

The name on the gravestone. He remembered it. The name of a man he had encountered long ago, during Silent Hill's heyday, when they first began burning witches. A man who had gotten between him, and the town finally discovering his existence. In turn, he had made him his right hand man.

"…the grave of the right hand man of 'god'…." Seishiro chuckled. "….so…it really was you. I…I forgot…everything…how did this happen?"

What…who…

"Who am I?" the boy asked himself.

Answers. He needed answers. He needed them now!

"Show me what happened." he commanded, glare turning less deadly and more determined.

* * *

_With a light gasp, Seishiro found himself at the schoolyard. But it was new. Much, much older than he could ever remember. The windows were clean and the brick walls of the building a pristine bright red. He could hear the noise of children, running around inside the building. The year is 1966. _

_A sudden fear raced through him and he turned. Alessa was no longer with him._

_Actually…she had not come into existence as of yet. The sky was bright, but at the edges of the horizon, he could see a storm coming. _

_"Are you alright?" A man with a saint's name asked._

_Seishiro looked up at the voice, seeing the much older than the body he was inhabiting at the moment. Somehow, it didn't seem like a surprise-though he knew, that at this moment, he was very much surprised-like recalling a memory of emotion, without feeling the emotion itself._

_And he knew the words. Like an old script he was reading off of simply to refresh his memory, and perform. "I hurt my knee."_

_"That's no good." the man said, and the boy Seishiro was knew his current intentions, though at the time and place he was in now, he had not known whilst it was happening for the first time. "Why don't you come with me, I'll get it fixed right up."_

_Willingly, both this time and before, Seishiro took the man's hand with a smile. It had been a dire mistake. Like so many before him, the man had ulterior motive to his angelic facade. The storm slowly closed in as they ventured to the man's home. As he was thrown onto the bed of the back room, the dark clouds came upon the buildings of the little town. His cries were muffled by the downpour that finally pelted the rooftops by the time he had been stripped of his clothing, and forcibly taken._

_Seishiro, in the lithe body and the fake name he had taken at the time, lay on the bed, staring out the window as it rained. What happened next, took him by surprise, even as he was just recalling the memory._

_A hot cup, filled with melted chocolate mixed with milk in a steeping, sweet concoction was handed to his trembling, weak hand. A kind gesture, though he knew now that there was always an underlying tone._

_"…you're going to kill me." the child Seishiro, said knowingly. "You feel bad because you're going to kill me. That's why you're being so kind."_

_The shattering of the cup the man himself was holding was the only warning the boy got before he felt strong hands constricting his throat. His vision began to blur, and he saw black. Then the heat of fire jolted him awake._

_Expecting to be in a hole in the ground, like so many times before, he was shocked even more so now to find that he was still on the bed. Only now, rows and rows of blood red roses lined the shape of his body. His hands had been placed over his stomach, and he had been dressed in clean, new clothes. Like a doll._

_The man was leaning over him, staring down in awe as the boy came back from death itself. _

_"….." child Seishiro stared up uncaringly._

_"…why?" the man asked. "You eyes are so beautiful…yet so cold…even if I killed you again and again…you didn't die…"_

_Seishiro recited the words he had recalled from his memory. The question that started all of this. "Why didn't you bury me?"_

_The man gasped, eyes wavering before biting his lip. "…I couldn't….I couldn't do it…you're…" A shaky hand caressed his blood-stained hair. "…have you been thrown away so many times? Is that why?"_

_The boy did not avert his gaze, but his silence was reply enough. _

_"Will you…stay here with me?" the man asked._

_"….that's fine with me." Seishiro replied. "I'll stay until you're bored of me, and satisfied enough to throw me away. Like always."_

* * *

_But it did not happen. The years passed, and the young man grew into a mature, taut adult. But the boy remained young, waiting, waiting. Always waiting for his usefulness to run out. Waiting for those days of simply wandering aimlessly, just trying to get by, avoid trouble-to return. _

_It had been two years now, since they first met. But Seishiro had guarded himself. His unfeeling gaze did not change. _

_"Why…" the man asked, cupping the cheek of the boy sitting in his lap, legs spread apart, and a telltale white oozing from between them. "…why don't you smile for me…?"_

_Seishiro almost replied, but instead turned his head away. "Uh-!" He yelped as he felt his back hit the soft mattress of the bed, knees being hooked onto a pair of shoulders larger than his own._

_"…you're much more beautiful when you smile." the man said, learning on close._

_"Ungh-…" Seishiro shuddered, feeling his insides churn at the pressing intrusion, he uttered the man's name in a silent whimper._

_With a pleased smile, the man kissed the boy beneath him, thrusting into the tender body with care. "I…I'll get you to smile for me…one day…I…really…lo-"_

_As he confessed, the boy arched, spraying his whiteness over both their stomachs, and the man released inside of him. And yet…Seishiro knew the exchange would mean nothing in time. Always. He was just a toy to be played with to pass the time._

_But that was just fine. He would never let anyone play with his heart._

_The man sat on the side of the bed, the boy curled up in the sheets, staring into space as he always did. As the young man lit up his cigarette, his eyes wandered to the boy, who neither leaned to or away from the following touch of his cheek. And the man thought that it would be nice to have a child of their own._

* * *

_The now grown man fathered a child. But not with his strange lover._

_As he cradled the girl in his arms, he smiled and looked at Seishiro, who was silently looking on. "Look…isn't she beautiful?"_

_Seishiro nodded deftly. _

_The man's happy smile dropped, though he still rocked the girl in his arms. "Are you upset…? Is it…is it because of what happened with me and Dahlia?"_

_"It's none of my business." Seishiro recited and yet replied. "If you want a child, you want a child. It's not possible with another man."_

_"I'm sorry!" the man said in a little panic. "I know it was a mistake…but…she had eyes like yours…and…"_

_"It's got nothing to do with me. Your kindness is enough." the boy replied as coldly and as dead as he always did, tone never changing. _

_In all the years that passed, the man never got to see him smile. Not since that fateful day he had raped him. Now, it had been the biggest regret in the man's entire life. He had lost the thing that had captivated him, the beauty in that smile-a beauty like no other, that had driven him to the very edge of insanity, causing him to commit such acts._

_"Won't you be happy for me?" the man asked, voice shaking. "If you want, I'll leave her. Just…please…"_

_Seishiro's gaze went to the infant in his arms. "…does she have a name?"_

_"Not yet…she's just a day old and…Dahlia hasn't woken up yet..."_

_Seishiro's gaze turned slightly more interested. "…can I name her?"_

_"Ah-…o-of course! Yes! Yes, please!" the man replied with great joy. "By all means!"_

_The approached the child, leaning in a planting a kiss on its forehead. The lips of a demon, touching the skin of an innocent, formed an unseen, powerful curse. "….Alessa. Let's call her Alessa."_

_The time after that, was a down spiral of events. As time wore on, the further and further away from sanity the man grew. Desperate to see that smile._

* * *

_Alessa was a little girl now. Seishiro had taken the form he currently had, a young boy with long brown hair, and dark brown eyes, matching his tanned skin. He had decided to age along with the girl, finding an odd sense of fulfillment in accompanying her, though he knew she would grow old and die, and he would be left behind._

_"You're going to see her at school again?" the man asked with a smile. "You've grown quite fond of her…"_

_Seishiro nodded. "She said she was being bullied."_

_He paused as he felt arms warp around him from behind, a chin resting on his shoulder, to nuzzle into his neck. "…I'm glad."_

_"…" Seishiro shut his eyes, turning to face the man, however it was due to impulse, instead of affection._

_"I thought you hated me for being with Dahlia…" the man said, "You know you're the one I really…"_

_Though the words meant nothing to him, Seishiro allowed the kiss to happen. He let the man caress his naked form, to enter him, to leave his essence inside of him. _

_It was just something to do. A chain of events he allowed to happen to pass the time. It would be too late that he would realize, just how much he was coveted. That day was today. The beginning of the end was upon them when Seishiro dressed and left for the school. He would never make it._

_On the way, he realized he was being followed. Not by one or two, but at least five. And he knew who they were. Those wretched members of the Order, the cult that had been pursuing him in this land of the ancient spirits since years before the town had even come to existence. A group that had so cunningly integrated itself into the modern society so strongly that they were everywhere. For years he had managed to avoid them, but this time it seemed they had tracked him down once again._

_They cornered him, uttering accusations of betrayal to their ancestors. For failing to fulfill several wishes of their after so many sacrifices. _

_"I told your elders, and I tell you now." Seishiro said as they surrounded him, cursing, yelling obscenities. "I'm not a 'god'…I'm just a demon. They made the mistake of not listening to me."_

_He was a sweet voice with nothing comforting to say. And they hated him for it. They hated IT because of that._

_"Burn him!"_

_"Demon! Demon!"_

_"Monster! Burn him!"_

_One of them produced a blessed artifact. Dipped in the tears of an angel-a holy spear. Seishiro's eyes widened as for the first time in his long, hundreds-year-old life…that he could really, possibly be killed._

_Even demons had their weaknesses._

_An unknown emotion struck him, and he scrambled to get away. Only now, he knew what it was called-fear. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear of rejection, fear of loneliness…only now, he knew the fear of death._

_His arms were grabbed, and his ankles held down as he yelled. But that was all he did. He simply screamed in fear-no cry for help, no begging. Because though he did fear the unknown…it was pointless to seek assistance. He was just a thing after all._

_As slowly accepted this was the end of his long time, he smiled a little. Finally. No more of this. No more being used and thrown away. No more simple spectating as the world went by while he remained the same. He closed his eyes peacefully._

_The spear however…though meant for his heart, never reached its target. Instead, it took the life of his lover. Alessa's father…the man who had been obsessed with his eyes, his smile, his body…all these long years. The sound of gagging, that was not his own made his eyes snap open._

_"Was…it really so bad…to be with me tha-ukh…you'd smile, knowing you'd die…?"_

_"….!" Seishiro's eyes widened and he gasped as his lips parted, crying out the man's name as he saw the spearhead make it through the whole of his lover's body, watching as the tip of it came so close to his own chest, covered in blood._

_It was then he realized…the man had been truthful, all these years._

_That realization, along with the realization that he was going to die spurred something deep and dark inside Seishiro to awaken. And he killed them. He killed them all. Every. Last. Fucking. One._

* * *

_He splattered their guts all over the alley walls._

_He tore their heads clear off their bodies._

_He sank his teeth into the most demeaning of places, mutilating._

_By the time his rage had subsided…only few of the Order's leaders remained. Among the few…were Dahlia, and Christabella. Who at the time, knew nothing of these events. The hunters of the demon had been rogue, but the effects of what they had done would affect the town's fate forever after._

* * *

_Seishiro laid his lover's slowly dying body onto the very same bed in the back room he had once been killed on. Despite everything, he could feel a dark pang in his chest, the dullness and cold appearance melting away, and he could feel tears fall from his eyes onto the man's face._

_"…it's a shame…" the man said, gasping. "I wanted…to see you smile…and I get this instead…oh we-ll…e…even if…you're crying…you're still beautiful…"_

_A silhouette at the door Seishiro had forgotten to close revealed Allessa's presence. Seishiro looked at her as she came over, gasping at the sight and knowing-this would be her last visit to the man she knew as her father._

_"…sorry, Alessa." Seishiro said, smiling a little at the sight of her, and putting a hand over her eyes._

_As the girl's body went limp, he cradled her in his arms. _

_"…Hah…haha…you really did grow fond of her…I'm really happy…" the man admitted. "I was worried…when you first saw her that…you'd hate me for it…you know…I…really…love…"_

_He never finished his sentence. As the man passed silently, Seishiro turned and left, bringing an unconscious Alessa home to her mother. He had no right to keep her. It had been his fault that her father had died. But he did return to the room, and he knelt there, at the side of the man's deathbed, even as the body on it grew rigid and hard with rigor mortis. Even as the flowers he placed there everyday faded and died over and over again. As the hours turned into days, deeper and deeper his hatred burned._

_Hatred towards himself-for not realizing sooner how the other had felt. Hatred towards the Order, for taking him away. Hatred towards the world, for being the way it was. Hatred towards fate for tossing him around like a ragdoll._

* * *

_It was on the thirteenth day, did he decide._

_Seishiro caressed the hair on the man's lifeless, but perfectly preserved corpse. Fine. The world could be as cruel to him as it wanted to be. He would be cruel right back. No. Even more so. He would hurt everything that ever hurt him. He would destroy everything that ever wronged him. He would take everything away from them, and leave him with nothing. And he knew exactly how to do it. _

_It was on the twenty-first day, that he visited Alessa for the last time. With the gentle smile he only ever showed to her, he bit his finger, and drew the seal of Metatron on her forehead as she slept soundly, before planting a kiss on her forehead as a silent apology. _

_"…they'll come after you, because they know you are connected to a demon like me." he said. "But…whatever happens to you, will happen to me. We'll have our vengeance for the life of your father, together."_

_He smiled before touching the girl's cheek and turning away, hearing the door to the house open and shut. Dahlia had come home._

_"Goodbye for now, Alessa." he said. "I'll be back soon. I promise."_

_At six-o'clock that same morning, Dahlia discovered the father of her child's dead body and had him arranged to secretly be buried. _

_It was dark by the time six in the evening rolled around. Clouds of red, thundering with lightning came over the town, and they would remain for six days. The rain did nothing to phase the boy who was now standing before the blank tombstone of his lover. They had been cruel enough to leave the headstone blank. With a smile filled with regret and guilt, he touched the stone with a clawed hand, and carved 'Valtiel' into the granite._

_He would not let him go so easily. Death could not have this man. He gave him this new name, and with it cast his soul into a new existence. An architect. And angel. A guardian. A magician. A monster, just like himself._

_"…I guess…" he said slowly, "In the end…I fell for you, too._

_It was when Alessa was burned four years later, did everything begin._

* * *

Seishiro gasped, his forefinger in the indents of the very last letter on the headstone, as if he had just written it. But the granite was worn, and a sickly red substance covered it, like everything else i this rotten world. His eye searched the ground in confusion as the memories came rushing back. Yes…yes, he remembered.

With a gasp, he turned from the headstone, laying eyes on the faceless head that was suddenly so close to him. Breaths from the stitched up mouth caressed his cheek and he shuddered slightly.

"…Val…tiel…" he swallowed turning back to the headstone to hide his face away from the angel. "…I…I did…everything, all of this…and you…what happened to you…what've I done to you…?"

_You saved me._

"I turned you into a monster!" Seishiro said, fangs bared in rage at himself, shutting his eyes and hanging his head. "Into a THING! A thing….like…"

Alessa tugged on Seishiro's hand, giggling and leaning her cheek against it. "Big brother…"

"…a thing like me." Seishiro finished, laying his eyes on the girl and kneeling to her level, wrapping his arms around her. "Alessa…I'm sorry….we both left you all alone..."

Alessa laughed and hugged the by back eagerly. "It's alright…you're back now. Just like you said you would be."

"…Yeah…I'm back. For real, this time." he replied.

_Not entirely._

There were still things to be done. This journey was not over. This boy, who had been called back by his very own fears and regrets, was not who he needed to be. Not the god that so coldly made this world, designing it to consume those that stood in his way, those he had labelled sinners. Not the monster that so savagely, yet beautifully murdered and mutilated for Valtiel's own sake, and for the sake of himself. Not the demon that so callously cursed the little girl he now held in his arms. Not just yet. There was still a long way to go until then.

"Valen…" Seishiro said as he straightened himself, turning to face the monster. "…It was me…I…made you into…Valtiel…"

No. It was wrong. After everything he had done, he had no right to even call this magnificent beast by his name. The boy turned away, staring into Alessa's sweet, blue eyes.

"I'm going to go play with big brother Chance, now!" Alessa declared, smiling wide. "Don't leave me behind again, okay? Wait for me!"

"Uh-…" but before Seishiro could stop her, she had already vanished. "Aless…a…"

Thick-leather arms, long and misshapen, wrapped around his waist, tightening just right. Seishiro shut his eyes and his hands went to them. Guilt. Regret. Self-loathing. The very things that infected this world. The very things that had come rom his own, rotten heart.

"Valen. Don't." he said, swallowing as he felt stitches graze against the skin of his neck. "You shouldn't…I'm not…uh-"

The nuzzling against his skin made it crawl and tingle strangely. Valtiel crooned low, like a hungry animal, staved for years, finally catching the sight of food.

"Val…" Seishiro said, gasping lightly.

The stitches parted, revealing the rows and rows of small, diamond-like teeth, jagged and rough like glass. He grazed them over the boy's bare shoulder, careful not to slice into the skin, into the cloth bandages that held his wounds closed, not just yet. Not until he had permission from his god to do so.

"I…in the end…haha…this is so fucked up…." Seishiro admitted. "It's not right…after all I've done…I don't…it shouldn't…"

_My god._

"Hngh-?!" the boy grunted as his back met the barren ground, lips meshing with stitches and gagged teeth. "Mph-?! Haa-..Val…mngph…"

Instinct rang in the breaths Valtiel took as the architect withdrew, blood and saliva connecting their lips together still as Seishiro gagged on his own bleeding tongue.

"Mngu-…" Seishiro coughed, hands going to the dry, leather cheeks of the creature above him.

The blood trickled down the side of his lips, which were painted a brilliant red from the cuts in them. Like a mock lipstick. His warty eyes and red lips made him an almost matching image to what Fate had looked like.

_I waited for you. _

So long. It had been so long. So very long, since he last felt the sweet warmth of this twisted child. The failed rebirth of 'god' from Alessa and Heather's bodies…the failure to complete the 21 Sacraments…the failure to entice the Order into using The Book of Memories to bring him back…none of it mattered anymore. He was here. In this hellhole he himself created, right with Valtiel.

"Ungh-…" Like Valtiel had recalled, so many times at the back of his stagnant mind-Seishiro's usual boisterous voice grew to a shy whisper as he was touched. "Wait…Val…"

He couldn't breath. The air was cold against his skin as the make-shift bandages were forcibly removed. He cried as the stretching of the cloth left welts in his skin, which were then traced over by giant, grimy, leather-gloved hands. The mock-angel mused, the boy had always been less vocal whilst exposed and being held. He had not changed at all, even after all these years…

"Hnguu-!" Seishiro bit his bottom lip, hard enough to tear into the skin and draw blood, the intrusion feeling not only painful but awkward. "H-hurts…s-stop…"

Valtiel's head tilted downward, teeth grazing against the boy's cheek as flashes of a previous, similar encounter raced through both their minds. Seishiro gasped, feeling a cold set of hands where Valtiel's were, much less monstrous-though the act itself was no less so.

"Ngh-! Uh-!" the boy shuddered as he felt his insides stretch in a recently familiar way. "Val…Valen…" he wheezed, gripping onto the monster's shoulders.

Pyry's chuckling voice echoed in his head as he felt a particularly powerful thrust, gasping in fright and a slight building tinge of anger. Seishiro grunted, Valtiel lifting him off the ground to position him, leaning against the very headstone his body was buried under. Claws dug into the damaged and worn granite as Seishiro's back beat against it in a hungry, frantic rhythm.

"Mhh-! Ngh-! Uhn-!" the boy drew a hand up and bit into his fingers as his prostate was struck, and he felt a pleasure, denied to him all these long years-his voice uttering mere silent whimpers. "Valen…"

_Wrong._

"Mngh-?!" Seishiro grew confused when hot, putrid breath came from the forced open stitches, between the rows and rows of jaws that was Valtiel's mouth.

_I am an angel, not a saint._

Bitterness filled Seishiro's mouth at the statement, a sickening, guilty feeling. The pit of his stomach felt like it dropped, and he felt tears of regret stain the sides of his eyes with warmth which cooled in the dead air.

"Val…" he whimpered.

No. Please. He didn't want to say it.

"NGH-!" Seishiro choked as he felt something in him give way when Valtiel pulled out suddenly, turning him onto his knees.

His loose ponytail was yanked, effectively causing his head to snap up. "GH-?! Val…!"

The name on the headstone was his own doing.

"Khh…" the boy shut his now reddened, tearful eyes, not wanting to acknowledge it. "S-stop…"

_I am god's angel._

It was like he was asking if the boy had lost interest in him, now that he was a beast. A very obvious abomination. Seishiro knew. He hated himself all the more for it.

"Val…" He said, feeling a telltale pressure on his over extremities, before the penetration happened again. "Ah-…Val…tiel…"

Said magician paused, large arms positioning themselves at the boy's sides, gripping onto the deceased soil firmly, thrusting himself in farther. The sudden movement almost caused his victim's forehead to collide against the stone before him.

"Uh-!" Seishiro arched, gripping the top of the headstone and gasping. "Valtiel…!"

Yes. That was right.

Valtiel withdrew, plunging into the body underneath like a depraved animal, being fed more than it had ever been before. Gorging. Feasting.

"Ngh-…Ah…!" the boy's mouth hung open, gasping and gasping, like a dying murder victim who could no longer scream. "Hhu…haa…hh…uu-uhn…!"

The lean, taught thighs trembled as he felt his stomach tighten, a coil, winding and winding and winding, so tight it was painful.

"Val…!" he whined. "Valtiel…I…I'm almost…!"

The hands on the top of the grave grew dark, marks of curses appearing on the skin as the nails elongated into deadly claws. These claws dug into the carved granite as the boy's whimpers grew higher and higher pitched, body trembling uncontrollably in sick ecstasy.

"…!" Seishiro's eyes widened as he felt himself shoved over the edge, a terrible, screeching sound accompanying his soft cry-a melody sung by the motion of his claws raking down the stone, right through Valtiel's carved name.

He collapsed onto the soil, body laying over the very plot of land where Valen's remains were lying. Like a child on a bed. Valtiel crooned over the scene, which so mimicked the first time he had forced himself onto the smaller form. A wicked pleasure causing the stitched mouth to grin, an unholy grin. Glad.

It was getting very dark. So dark…Seishiro let his eyes slip shut, feeling the hot, rotten breathing against his neck. The soothing feeling of teeth sinking into his ear, nearly ripping it off completely.

"Valtiel…"

* * *

**So there you have it! Sorry if the history is a little rushed, but I didn't want to waste too much time on backstory! As requested, I've put a little smutsy between Valtiel and Seishiro!**

**I did want to make sure that their sexual interaction with each other was different to how Chance and Pyramid Head had sexy time. Because really, it's not the same kind of relationship. I wanted to get a more melancholic, solemn feel across, in comparison to Chance's deranged, twisted mindset when he and Pyramid Head do smuts.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you have any thoughts, questions ect. Also, it would be a good idea to google the name 'Valen' for it's meaning if you'd like to know why I chose this particular name.**

**Next time, we see what happens to those that fuck with the demon-boy and PH's favorite play-thing.**

**Love,**

**JapFan04**


	9. Realities (SMUT)

**So I think I've gotten where I want this story to go. Sadly to say, it might be ending soon, depending on the twists and turns it takes. I really am happy that a lot of you are enjoying this so far, and hope to see you stick around for a collab me and AlbinoF0x are planning! Silent Hill-flavored of course.**

**EDIT: I had to write. I HAD to. I just watched Silent HIll Revelations and despite the great atrocity of the inaccuracy of the movie, when PH came onto the scene and started chopping dem arms off….ooohhh god…I came in my panties.**

**On a side note: Yey for strange insertions! And just a thought; if My ex-girlfriend is reading this, I hope she finds this the most disgusting piece of work she's ever laid her eyes on and vomits out all of her organs, and the just fucking DIES. Just a thought. I do have to thank her though for the intense themes of 'take everything and leave them ntohing' and 'ripping everyones guts out' though. Such pleasant thoughts would have been impossible without all of her bullshit. But seriously, that bitch needs to just lie down and die. No, not rape-by-Pyramid-Head die; she's not good enough for that.**

**Love,**

**JapFan04**

* * *

Cindy shook the body on the floor almost frantically. "Sei…! Sei…!"

"Ugh-….uhn…" Seishiro stirred, a scowl crossing his features before he opened his eyes. "Gah-!"

Just as soon as he did, the light met with his gaze and he turned, raising an arm to shield himself from its brightness, hissing.

"Sei…!" Cindy cried, turning and running to switch the light off. "Sorry…! I forgot…"

Seishiro grunted and groaned as the cool darkness entered the room, shaking his head as he slowly sat up. "…where…"

"It's okay…" Cindy reassured with a smile. "You're home now. You're safe…"

"Home…?" Seishiro asked, whisper growing a little troubled. "What…"

"You don't remember?" she asked. "I got the transport working…you're back now…"

The boy panted lightly, eyes searching the room, recognizing it and slowly his shoulders dropped. "Where….where did you find me?"

"On the hospital floor. We went to get the boy, Chance, remember? Then we got chased by that monster with the helmet…" Cindy explained.

"What about the lake?" Seishiro asked. "You…you were thrown in…and I had to and you back here."

"Yes." Cindy nodded. "You wandered around for a bit, then ended up back in the hospital."

"…No…no wait…that's…" Seishiro muttered, growing confused and alarmed. "There's no way that's right…"

"You've been asleep for days, Sei…on that cold floor…maybe you hit your head or something…" Cindy gazed at the freshly wrapped bandages around the boy's torso. "He nearly cut you in two…I was…so scared…" She said, referring to Pyramid Head.

"He…" Seishiro's voice died down and he stared at the floor.

Impossible. It couldn't have been his imagination. All of it? No, no…that…that wasn't right. But…how did he end up back here? Why?

"Valtiel…" he said.

"Eh?" the girl tilted her head. "A-anyway…Let's get you to your room. The wound was really bad so I had to treat you right here. It's better if you get under some warm blankets though."

But the boy said nothing about it, staring at the floor in a trance-like state. Thinking. Blank. Confused.

"Sei…" Cindy said worriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sei…come on."

"…sorry…" he said, getting to his feet.

The door to the room slid open with the sound of releasing pressure, before sliding shut behind them and re-sealing the air-tight room as they left. Seishiro leaned heavily against the wall, the dullness in his legs telling him that the had not imagined the encounter with Valtiel at all. At the same time…he couldn't be too sure, either.

"Ah…so the runt has returned."

The demeaning, annoying voice made both look up to see Pyry approaching from the opposite hall.

"And here I thought you'd been eaten by a monster or something." he said, frowning. "Shame you weren't."

The usual, smart-ass comebacks, accompanied by a smirk did not come. Seishiro silently kept on his way, leaning against the wall to his left for support.

"Oh? What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Pyry asked, smirking cruelly.

"Pyry, stop it." Cindy said, her shoulder under Seishiro's right arm as another means of support. "Leave him alone."

"Tch…" Pyry snorted and began walking to pass them by.

He suddenly caught sight of a golden gleam, Seishiro's eye glaring with an intensity, a coldness and yet a burning, seething hatred the likes known only to hellions had ever known, from under his matted, blood-stained hair. Ironically, the ice-user froze for a full two seconds as the two made their way to Seishiro's room. A cold shiver ran up his spine. He swallowed, and took a step forward.

* * *

Pyry's foot was met with a filthy, red squishing substance. He stopped and looked down, the floor was rusted, strewn with bones, a stray jaw, a few fingers.

"GH-!?" he gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming as he staggered away, back meeting with a brown, rotting wall. "AAH! What-?! What the FUCK?!"

A large, calloused, leather hand wrapped around his throat, the blank face with nothing but a line of stitches for a mouth appearing just above his own. Valtiel hung from the wall, facing the floor upside down, his long arm now steadily lifting the pale-skinned man off the floor.

"Ghh-!" Pyry kicked against the wall behind him, sending his body forward in a swinging motion, taking Valtiel's arm with him.

But the architect was fast, and had let go of the human before Pyry's foot could meet with his back, and launched himself at the man.

"GYAA-! Pyry grunted, feeling the heavy weight on his shoulders from the soles of Valtiel's festering feet. "Chh…you annoying…!"

The man grabbed Valtiel's arms, which in his touch, began freezing, turning into chunks of hard ice. But there would be no victory here. Not for this sinner.

Valtiel leaned forward, using his mutated legs to leap in a backflip off the man, his feet sending the smaller being across the room, sliding against remains of broken ribs, spine, teeth and fingers, stray broken femurs and random guts. Pyry yelled as he felt the back of his head hit a had metal, and fund himself gazing up at the underside of a metal slaughter table.

Before he could react, he found himself staring at a young, pale face. The boy had silver eyes, and blonde hair, and the rest of him was bare, malnutitioned, dying.

"…sinner." Chance said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Pyry said through gritted teeth. "Get out of my way!"

The arm that was meant to shove the boy aside was suddenly…lighter. Not weightless, but…not as heavy as it should be. It took a full second for Pyry to realize, the lower half of his arm, from the middle of his forearm, all the way down to where his hand would have been were gone. A telltale dripping of blood in a splatter across the floor, indicating to him that it had just been cut off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The Great Knife's tip clanged against the floor, fresh blood still oozing from the blade. In the corner, a pale, white arm, severed from the middle of the forearm, made a sicking splat as it hit the floor.

* * *

Pyry gasped, shaking and sinking to his knees, clutching his left arm. He turned back, just as Seishiro and Cindy entered the room on the far end of the hallway.

His voice shook, first from shock, then from anger. "You fucking little punk…"

* * *

Seishiro sighed as he felt the soft sheets of a proper bed for the first, in a long time. Cindy smiled and tucked the blankets over his chest as he stared blankly at the ceiling, looking melancholic.

"…Sei…what happened when you were there…?" she asked, placing her hands on her lap as she straightened herself.

"…" Seishiro turned his gaze away from her, curling into a loose fetal position, not really quite drawing his knees up completely. "…nothing."

"…Sei…" she said with a sigh, knowing it was a lie.

But she herself had lied, about where she had found him.

"Alright well…" she said dejectedly. "I'll let you rest for now, alright? Try not to move around so much."

"Cindy." Seishiro said suddenly, making her pause as she was turning to leave.

"…yes?" she asked, facing him once more.

"…is it okay that I'm a monster?" he asked. "Aren't you scared of me?"

Cindy's shoulders visibly tensed at the question. "A…monster? Sei…what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me." he said with a growl, sitting up suddenly. "You've known…you've always known, haven't you…?"

"Sei…"

"SHUT UP!" he roared, fangs bearing and hair bristling, some strands already turning the pale white. "Don't you dare…call me that…"

"…I'm sorry…" she said meekly. "I'll…go now…you need to sleep…"

Cindy hung her head low as she headed for the door, turning just in time to catch Seishiro's tired gaze as it never left her. Never before had she felt like this. It had always been alright…but seeing him look at her that way…sent a cold shiver running down her spine. She sighed and stole herself, smiling a little sadly.

"…I was never scared of you." she said.

Seishiro watched as she left. He turned and stared at the blank wall, thinking, thinking and yet not thinking. Blank and yet scribbled all over. She should be scared.

It wasn't long-not even a full minute that the door to his room opened once again. The silhouette betrayed someone much taller and more masculine than Cindy.

"…" Seishiro ignored the other and kept staring straight at the wall, slowly lifting a finger up and tracing a strange pattern on it.

"You." Pyry ground out as he took long, angry strides towards the bed. "You little fucker…"

Seishiro remained silent, drawing the very anatomically accurate depiction of a human heart, his nail digging into the wall, causing a grey line sot follow his finger, forming the picture.

"I'm talking to you, you freak!" Pyry yelled, grabbing Seishiro by the tie of his ponytail and yanking his head back.

The boy merely averted his gaze from the wall, staring a dead, cold, stare at the man as his head was forced back, exposing the bandage-wrapped neck. Defiant. Stubborn. Just the way Pyry hated him.

"You cocky son-of-a-bitch…" Pyry spat. "Don't pretend you don't know that shit trick you pulled on me earlier…"

Silence. Nothing but uncaring silence. The man grew frustrated and threw the boy's head right into the wall, using his hand to press it in further.

"Answer me, you fucker!" Pyry demanded, pressing, pressing.s

The sound of something cracking and giving way cut through the otherwise relatively silent air. But it was not the boy's skull to give way, rather, it was the wall. A long, deep crack formed on it, going vertically up to the ceiling, and down to the floor beneath the bed. Pyry stilled in shock, Seishiro slowly, but effortlessly going against the strength of the hand at the back of his head to turn his face away from the wall, and glare at him with a blood-covered, golden eye. The demon grinned.

Pyry let go at once, cursing and turning to run out the door, which opened and closed behind him, just as quickly as he fled. Coward.

"…huh…" Seishiro chuckled a little, licking up the blood that came trickling from the top of his head.

He put a hand over his stomach, feeling the sick bubbling of Valtiel's fluids inside of him. He could feel them surging, eating away at his insides. A small smile found its way into his lips. None of it had been a dream.

* * *

Chance lifted his head up from the metal table, blood-soaked hand gripping tightly onto a still beating human heart. His eyes shone longing, yearning for approval. Pyramid Head's looming figure hunched partially over the smaller form, watching, waiting. Chance's eyes widened a little before looking back down at his victim with an excited smile.

The girl called 'Fate' lay on the table with dead eyes, staring straight up at the boy.

Yes, yes, yes! James wanted him to do this. He had to.

With a yank as hard as he could manage, Chance tugged at the heart, the aorta and other major blood vessels stretching painfully as the heart left the chest cavity.

Alessa stayed closely, watching inquisitively, sitting atop The Bogeyman's shoulder. Chance yanked and yanked, until finally the aorta snapped, followed by the rest of the veins.

"Haah…" he panted, staring at the still beating heart in his hand. "…wow…"

* * *

"…!" Seishiro coughed, lurching over the table, hand flying and accidentally sending papers all over the floor.

Cindy gasped. "Sei?!"

"Hggrkh-!" the sick bubbling feeling that emerged from the bottom of his throat soon came out in a massive surge of gloppy, coagulated blood and he vomited onto the table and floor. "GLUURGHH!"

"Oh my god!" Cindy screamed, a hand shooting over her mouth.

Seishiro coughed, smiling weakly-Valtiel's essence burned inside of him, melting away his insides. "Kh-uh…haaa…."

As soon as Cindy informed the medical staff, Seishiro was rushed to the bay, where the computer was waiting. After an excruciating two-hour wait, she was finally allowed to enter.

"Sei…?" she asked, hating having to repeat his name so many times out of worry. "Is he…"

_"I must apologize."_

"What…what do you mean?" Cindy asked fearfully.

_"The boy is dying."_

* * *

Like he knew what needed to be done, Chance dug his fingers into the still beating heart. The squishy, softness of it slid against his fingers as he forced his fingers into the flesh. Under all the copper-smelling tenderness was something solid, pressing against the tips of his digits.

Before the boy could fully tear open the heart, Pyramid Head's giant hand snatched the organ away from him.

"Ah…" Chance looked up at the punisher, watching as the beast lifted his free hand to push at the boy's shoulder, partially forcing the already willing prisoner onto the floor. "James…?"

The Bogeyman turned to face the door, as The Butcher dragged their latest meal in. Travis Grady, like the ones before him, kicked and screamed-cursing. But now was not Pyramid Head's turn to play the role of punisher.

Sensing the events about to unfold, The Bogeyman, taking Alessa with him, towards The Butcher. The other monster held Travis of the ground, scoffing at his 'father' who was busy with more interesting things, before turning to leave with his 'brother'.

"Ah-!" Chance gasped, throwing his head back at the pleasurable feeling of the slick tongue entering his ass. "James…haa…"

It was like a play. And yet simply an urge. It was like a ceremony. And yet a complete farce.

"O-oh…!" Chance's cock twitched to life as he felt the deepest, sweetest parts inside of him prodded at, the tongue swishing around like it had a life of its own. "Mhh-aah..ah! Uuhn…Jaaa-AH!"

The large hand that had been at his shoulder now moved to his neck, keeping the boy pinned against the floor. Chance wheezed, spreading his thighs wide, presenting himself to his dearest 'James'.

"Please…" he breathed, body craving sinfully for something more than just this appendage.

Despite the tantalizing meal so readily prepared before him, there was a duty to be done. And duty always came before pleasure. Not that the two weren't close associated in a perverted, sadistic way already. It was time.

Pyramid Head growled low, withdrawing his tongue from the slime-filled intestines of the now drooling, dazed boy.

"Haaa~…" Chance writhed at the feeling of it leaving his body, whining as he felt empty.

But he anticipated what came next, and a sick, drunken smile accompanied the yelp uttered, Pyramid Head's gigantic cock forced its way through his ring of muscle, causing it to tear as it always did, in the sickest, noisiest, most pleasurable way.

"HA-AAAH~! Y-Yes…J-James…" Chance whispered, moaning as he looked down at the sight of his stomach expanding in a way it never should, forced into a plump fullness by the sheer size of the cock inside of him. "Oooh…god…"

The boy gripped tight onto the arm around his neck, licking his lips as the phallus withdrew, the bulged subsiding, before the wonderful thrusting began, forcing his stomach to grow and shrink in a contorted manner.

"Ah-~! HYAA-!" Yes. Oh god, yes.

So good. He could feel it. His organs sliding and touching each other. His ass tearing with every mad pound. The entirety of his insides being thrown into disarray. It was…heaven.

"James…! More…! James…!" Chance begged, lifting his ass off the floor to allow the penis to penetrate him as deep as possible. "AH-! HAA! AAAH! GH-!"

Chance's eyes rolled to the back of his head, feeling like the giant cock inside him squish his organs together, packing them in as if to make room for itself. That was in fact part of the intention-though the boy didn't yet know it.

"GHU-UUNGH…!" He vomited thick, black semen, eyes dulling into a sedated, ecstatic state. "U-uuh…"

_Thrust._

"Huu-…" Chance shuddered, feeling so close.

_Pop._

Something inside of him tore apart and gave way. Perhaps even a vital organ or two-but that didn't matter. He needed more. He needed James.

"Mo-…mor-! I'm-AHH!" Chance shrieked, arching into the mighty test above him, feeling his nipples brush against taught muscle and worn skin. "JAMES!"

As he came, his insides tightened, desperate, sucking and milking the cock that still so steadily pumped itself in and out of his body. He wanted it. That burning acid. That sweet, poisonous essence.

With a roar, Pyramid Head released himself into the boy, the stomach of his victim filling, and black spraying from the stuffed asshole he was still so tightly embedded in.

"Gh-uuh…Uuh…" his body shuddered as Pyramid Head's semen filled Chance's insides fully. "Kh-hungh…"

The monster withdrew, watching the thick ooze pool around the boy's pert little ass.

"Uuu…ohh…" Chance's awareness returned when he felt something throbbing at his orifice.

His head snapped up, peering down at the hand between his legs, holding the pulsating heart, rubbing it against the crack of his cheeks.

"U-uuh…" His legs trembled at the strange, warm slickness of the organ, excitement building. "Th-That's…no…you can't really…"

Whatever had been inside the pumping muscle must have grown in size, because the heart itself looked at least three times larger than when he had first yanked it out of the girl's body.

"J-James…" Fear gripped him, the strong emotion feeling almost foreign, having not felt it like this in a long, long time. "D-don't…"

Pyramid Head slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, muffling the pleads breifly-when the appendage withdrew, Chance sighed and licked at it, feeling slightly reassured.

That reassurance was shattered though, when he felt his sphincter stretch around the the steady heartbeat.

"AH-!" Chance bit his lip, wanting to close his legs together, but wanting to keep them open at the same time. "J-Haa…James…"

Stop. Hurry. Enough. More. Use this tiny, worthless human body! Yes…make it into something of worth. Anything useful to his god. His punisher. His master.

"O-OUHNG!" Chance's nails found themselves digging into Pyramid Head's shoulders as the muscle was pushed in farther.

The black semen oozed around the beating heart and the hardness inside of it, spurting out from between the boy's legs, making embarrassing squishing noises.

"Ah-AH! Ahhh…!" Chance yelped with every inch that made its way into him, making a sick, vomit-taste mixed with spunk bubble up from his throat, the organ mixing in with the semen inside of his pumped-full body. "J-Jaa-mphh-…mphuu…uh…"

Chance's mouth sucked wantonly on the fingers forced into his mouth, licking around the stitches lovingly.

"Mphuu…jh-msh…" Chance moaned as half of the heart finally made it into him.

The large helmet tilted downwards, the monster seeming to gaze at the working organ, contemplating something primal, cruel. He grew curious, and decided-why not?

Chance's eyes widened and he arched away, instinct making his hands push the executioner's chest away from him, a searing pain ripping through his body as the softness of his ass-cheeks met the hard palm of the punisher's hand. The heart being forced into his insides in a single shove.

"GH-YAAAAHAAAGH!"

A twisted sense of completion caused Chance to cum a second time, before his body gave in and he went limp, staring up at the darkness underneath the helmet.

"J…Ja…mes…"

* * *

The boy's condition did not improve, though the minutes turned into hours. The charts and graphs on the screen made little sense to the girl, but it was enough to let her know that it was something inside of him that was killing him. Though she asked the computer to elaborate many times, it was unwilling to do so for reasons she was also not told.

"She's still in there?" Pyry asked his wristwatch, integrated into the system.

_"Yes. It is only fitting. It seems that this time, there will be no recovery."_

"Sei…?" Cindy's voice trembled as the heart monitor's constant beeps stopped, turning into one long ping. "Sei! SEI?!"

_"I shall attempt resuscitation."_

"Please! Sei!" Cindy begged, shaking the body on the table. "You have to come back, you always come back!"

* * *

It was time for everything to begin. It was time for everything to end.

Chance breathed out hard, shivering at the strangeness of his surroundings. It was…so clean.

"D-doctor…!"

It was…so scary.

"Haa….HAAAA!" Chance screamed, sitting up on the autopsy table, the scalpel that was just pricking into his chest now making a full stab into his body as he did so. "GHHKH?!"

The boy cried in surprise, shocked at the very real pain he was feeling. It was…unpleasant?

"AAAAH!" he screamed again, shutting his eyes tight against the bright lights of the laboratory. "STOOOP! STOOOOP!"

It burned! The light burned!

"Get someone in here!"

"The kid's alive!"

"Aaaaah…! AAAH!" hot tears flowed in rivers from his eyes as he tried to use his arms to shadow them from the blinding illumination. "STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Chance leapt off the table, startling the scrambling laboratory staff, who barely made it in time to just miss him slip through the double-swinging doors.

White. White. White! WHITE! Everything was white!

"Aah…ugh…" Chance wept from the stinging in his eyes, the confusion, the exposure to such brightness as he ran, bare naked down the hall.

"There! Someone grab him!"

"Wait! We're not going to hurt you!"

Chance's breathing grew faster as he flew into a full panic. No, no, no, no, NO! Liars. LIARS!

The boy turned a corner, bursting through another set of double doors, running out into a strange office he didn't recognize. Where was he?!

"Woah!"

James! JAMES!

"Hey!"

WHERE WAS JAMES?!

"What the-?!"

PLEASE, JAMES! JAMES!

"There! There he goes!"

WHERE ARE YOU?!

"Security!"

* * *

The red flashes of light accompanied by the wailing sound of an alarm, jolted CIndy into a state of surprise.

_"A mission."_ The computer said as-a-matter-of-factly. _"It is the boy you failed to rescue during your last Mission. He has been returned to the real world."_

Without another word, Cindy grabbed one of the mission-packs off the wall, running to the door-but not without taking one last look at Seishiro on the table, breathing deathly soft.

"Hang in there…" she said, rushing away.

* * *

"AAH! NO! NO!" Chance cried, kicking and screaming, sight of the sedative needle causing him to go wild. "GET OFF ME! JAMES! JAMES!"

"Hold him still!"

"LET GO!" Chance screamed, sinking his teeth into the arm right at his wrist.

"AAH!" the security guard holding him down finally let go, allowing Chance to kick the nurse holding the needle in the face.

She cried as she fell back, dropping the syringe, which shattered upon impact against the floor.

"JAMES!" Chance yelled. "JAMES! JAMES!"

A small, dainty hand pulled him away from the scene. "Come on!"

Chance gasped, stumbling to his feet as he was yanked. "Who-…"

Cindy smiled, "No time to explain!" she turned, seeing more security guards head their way. "I'd tell you to hang onto something, but that'd be impossible. Just keep your head on!"

At the push of a button. They were gone, just as the nurses had managed to arrive not he scene with more security.

* * *

**So it's a little short, but I really needed to have at least one more smutty-wutty scene with PH and Chance. I can't help it, I love these two. I now I probably need more sex between Valtiel and Seishiro, but I feel that it's more natural for Seishiro to be more emo and Chance to be more abused. Don't you? I dunno, tell me. :3**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts, really! And I hope you enjoyed this little snack of an elaboration chapter and a little more plot-progress in terms of finally leaving the backstory and getting on with what's happening now.**

**Please do tell me what you think!**

**Love,**

**JapFan04**


	10. Rebirth (SMUT and GORE)

**It's a little snack. But I had to do this. I HAD TO. You don't understand. this beautiful, disgusting mental image just came into my head, and I had to write it down. Hell, I might even draw it later. Who knows?!**

**You'll see what I mean.**

**JapFan04**

* * *

Things were a complete mess after the incident. There was no explanation as to why the boy sudden reappeared. Alive and well, when his entire body had previously vanished. To be woven back into the fabric of existence and so perfectly, seamlessly, was suspicious. They ket him under care, watching, investigating.

Chance gave them nothing. Not a single clue to why he had returned.

"Hey." Cindy said, smiling and setting down a sandwich she had made onto the table before him.

Chance stopped fiddling with his own fingers, a depressed stare turning in her direction. "…"

"I've heard you don't like to eat…? Everyone's getting worried about you, you know." Cindy said. "You should have something in your stomach."

The blonde's eyes flickered for a fraction of a second upon hearing those words. His hand slid its way down to his stomach under the shirt. Sure enough, he could feel something…squirming.

"…I do." he replied simply.

Cindy blinked. "Huh?"

"James…" Chance breathed, smiling a little.

"James…?" Cindy asked. "You mean…Mr. Sunderland?"

The blonde boy did not reply, gasping when he felt the thing in his stomach writhe and press against his wall. "Uh-…haa…"

"What's wrong? Is your stomach hurting?" she asked. "Let me have a look."

Chance turned away from her, "It's nothing!"

"Ah-…oh..okay…" she said nodding slowly. "It's alright, I won't look then…it's alright…"

The girl sighed and pushed the plate closer to their guest, before getting up.

"You should eat something if you're not feeling well, alright?" she said.

Chance rubbed the growing being in his stomach through his skin and smiled as she left, turning to sit on the chair sideways, leaning his head against the headboard of it. Shutting his eyes, he concentrated on the feeling of the 'child' inside of him, remembering his two already borne 'son's.

"James…" he said softly. "I knew you wouldn't leave me."

* * *

Pyry stood before the casket. The body inside was frozen in time, not by its own inability to rot, but by the sync that lined the inner walls of the case. Black roses surrounded the body, which was clothed in a white shirt and pair of trousers. A single black rose was clasped in the boy's dead hands, over his chest. In it's entirety, it looked like a hilarious reenactment of Snow White's deathbed. Only this time, it was not a deep sleep that Seishiro would not awake from.

"…look at you." Pyry said, gazing down at the elevated case. "Even after a week you look as fresh as when you were alive."

He chuckled, shaking his head. To think the kid really would die. It was a shame really. It was fun to tease him. But he also hated him. He wanted to destroy him. To ruin him. At the same time, he wanted to hold him in the palm of his hand forever. This strange mix and clash of desires always bubbled to the surface, whenever Seishiro was around. And the fact that he was now somewhere nobody could reach was almost too much for Pyry.

"You stupid shit." he said under his breath. "What makes you think it's alright to just up and die like that?"

Pyry lowered his hand into the casket, fingertips brushing the cold, hardened skin of the boy's cheek.

"It doesn't matter." he said, smirking. "I'll keep you here. Like this, for as long as time passes by. Nobody else can see how pretty you look like that."

* * *

"Ha-…uuuh…." Chance's body burned, the sinful lust instilled in him unrelenting, as he fingered his dripping wet tightness. "James…Jaa-uh…Jame…s…"

His body craved. Craved for that cruel, crushing caress. The unrelenting force in those uncaring thrusts. The burning acidity of the saliva that slathered the long, tongue. He couldn't hold out like this. He needed his god. Desperate tears of longing stained the sheets as he continued to violate himself with his fingers, on his knees, ass in the air.

The child within him squirmed, a hissing sound came from the wall that was his stomach. The heart within his mock-womb had melted into the acid a lot time ago. The hard, round object which he now knew was an egg had hatched. This beautiful monster of a child pushing against his flesh made him only more excited.

Now, he was nothing more than a vessel. A breeding tool.

"Mhh-…" Chance was startled, when a shadow cast in the door that let in too much light for his liking. "Uh-!?"

Cindy froze at the awkward sight, swallowing. Confused. "Ah…"

Chance's look of surprise turned into an enraged glare, which he directed right at her. Cindy's face grew red, and she turned, running out of the room. Her steps carried her down the all, right past Pyry, who was just leaving his own chambers.

"Cindy?" he asked as she ran by, covering her reddened cheeks with an arm. "Hey!"

She didn't reply, only making embarrassed cries as she rushed into her own area of the building.

"What's got her all worked up?" he wondered out loud, turning his head to look down the hallway she had just come from. "hmmh…"

* * *

"Haa-…ah…" Chance shuddered, gazing down at his soiled hand, white cum with traces of red and black. "Mh…James…I need you…"

The sound of releasing pressure echoed into the room as Pyry entered, stopping and eyes widening. Chance lay there on the bed, spread eagle, with a hand at his own weeping cock and another sticking fingers into his asshole. He panted hard, turning his head slightly, tear-blurred eyes looking at his second intruder.

He panted hard, dazed and mind blank.

Pyry swallowed hard at the supple, tender, pale skin, the bare body in the most provocative pose. Chance stared him down, chest heaving, a sly tongue licking his lips as his eyes raked down the taller man's body. As the boy's eyes reached the area of his crotch, Pryry was suddenly aware of his own racing heartbeat.

Chance heaved himself up, leaning against the pillow and the headboard of the bed. His smoldering gaze met Pyry's.

"You…you're the kid…" Pyry said, breathlessly.

Chance had a sudden thought go through his mind, and he smirked. "Yeah…what of it?"

The silence between them was tense, heavy with Chance's lustful breaths. Chance's eyes turned hazy and enticing. What he needed now-was the seed of a human. Not that he desired it-it was part of his duty as a breeder.

"What are you looking at?" Chance asked with a coy smile.

Pyry swallowed again, feeling a hard lump in his throat. "Wh…at…?"

Chance breathed in deep, spreading his thighs a bit wider, exposing a messy, delicious sight. "You like this sort of thing…?"

Something inside Pyry snapped.

"You pervert." Chance chuckled.

The boy yelped in surprise as the man flew across the room in a single leap, slamming his free wrist against the headboard. "….big mistake."

"Ungh-!" Chance gasped, cheeks turning red at the feel of the other man's finger's joining his own. "Ahh-!"

"You like that? You're a real piece of work, aren't you?" Pyry said in a low voice. "I wonder what they did to your head, over there in that fucked up place."

"Ahh-…!" Chance pressed his head against the board, eyes pleading for the other to stop.

"You look like a kicked puppy." Pyry laughed. "Come on then, I'll pretty up the inside of your ass."

As his attacker removed the fingers and his own hand from his stretched hole, chance wrapped his legs around him, licking his lips again, like a hungry animal. "Heh…"

He lurched forward, pinning the other man down onto the bed with his hips, enticing a pleasured grunt from the man's lips as his ass ground onto the covered erection. Chance sighed as he increased the friction between his hips and the clothed groin, feeling the hardness against his balls.

"Haa-…ugh…" the boy on top closed his eyes, leaning his body back as he popped open the other's pants, allowing the cock to spring free.

"Gh-…eager little fuck…aren't you…?" Pyry gasped, hissing at the cold air against his raging hardness.

Without a moment's hesitation, Chance impaled himself onto the other man, gasping at the strange feeling of a warm cock.

* * *

She really should apologize. It wasn't intentional that she had ignored him. Cindy sighed and leaned he head against the wall, sitting on her bed awkwardly. Her head a racing mess. What was Chance doing? And why…why was he….

"Mhh…" Cindy felt her stomach churn and decided it was best not to think about it too much. "I should say sorry…"

She sighed and got off the chair, turning to push it back into her work desk as she left the room and ventured down the hall to Pyry's territory. Usually, the other would be busy looking at potential items to be used for their strange arsenal of weaponry and tools for missions. It was his major priority other than looking after the other matters that were their business.

"Ah…that reminds me…" Cindy had just remembered to ask what he had done with Seishiro's body. "…I wonder if…he's already been cremated."

It was common for those that worked in this line to be erased completely once they had expired, so as to prevent any confusion and conflict if any evidence of their tampering in the other worlds were to be found. Nothing should be traced back to here.

"…Pyry…?" Cindy asked, lifting a hand to knock on the sliding door, which-due to the fact that Pyry liked to keep to himself, was usually locked.

Cindy half-stepped back out of surprise when the door slid open.

"…huh? Pyry?" she asked, staring into the wide expanse of darkness, with nothing but a single dim light on something at the centre of the room. "Pyry?"

What…? What was a that? A box? A long box. But it was too big to be a box. And it looked like it was made out of gold. Hesitantly, she poked her head into the room. Why hadn't it been locked? Could Pyry have forgotten?

"Pyry?" she asked again, stepping into the room.

Upon sensing the person in the doorway had fully passed, the door slid closed, and made a hissing noise as it fitted into place.

"Uh-.." it seemed he wasn't here.

Curiosity got the better of her-and was it really her fault? The casket had become the main focus of this room. The sweet smell of flowers and the burning odor of incense drew her even closer to the object she now knew was a coffin. The room had become a shrine.

"…." Her eyes widened as she recognized him. "…Sei…?"

Oh god. Oh no. It…it was really him!

"SEI!" she said, running to the display.

As she reached it, her hand shout out to caress his cold cheek. But surprisingly, it was soft to the touch. How…? He had been dead at least a week.

"Sei?" she asked, her hopes rising slowly, at the feel of a slight warmth underneath the skin.

Was…was he coming back?

"Sei?" She asked again. "AH-!"

The girl gasped and backed away, tripping over herself as the entire body that lay on the bed spontaneously caught fire. The flames were hot, consuming the body entirely. The clothes turned into oohing, and the bare flesh, instead of turning a charred black, began to break into pieces, evaporating into the tongues of fire.

What?! What happened?

"SEI!"

* * *

Pyry grunted as he came, shooting his own seed deep into the constricting tightness as the boy rode him, pumping him for everything he was worth. "Gh-uhkh-!"

"Haa-…aaaah…" Chance moaned, feeling the milky white coat his insides.

Both panted hard, Chance making no move to remove himself from on top of the man. Pyry stared at the tired boy, whose own erection was still very much present.

"Looks like…you haven't gotten enough…" Pyry said, trying to sit up and overtake him.

Chance's head, which had been hanging low, suddenly snapped up to face him, a jawless, top row of teeth grinning wide at him, black and silver eyes wide. Pyry cried in surprise as Chance laughed, a choked, muffled laugh as blood bubbled up from inside his throat, the boy's hips twitching and thighs trembling. He spread his legs, leaning back, supporting himself with his hands on the mattress.

"Hah-! HAHA-uuh…Ahhh~!" The laughter turned into pleased cries as the boy's stomach churned to life, expanding, something clearly alive inside of him moving its way lower, and lower.

A blood and black-semen-covered hand, clawed at the nails stretched the asshole from the inside, slipping out from between the boy's spread thighs.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Pyry screamed, but Chance decided that he had more use for this one. "GET AWAY!"

"The boys are hungry." Chance said, speaking without a mouth.

Before the man could even register what was happening, massive hands, one fitted into a tight, rubber glove, the the other covered by a yellowing, bloody cloth glove.

"GHH-!" Pyry shrieked at the sight of The Bogeyman and The Butcher, one at Chance's right, and the other at his left, glaring down at him menacingly. "NO! STOP! GET AWAY!"

First, only a long, black tip was visible, and slowly, the rest of the large oxidized, pyramid shaped helmet rose from behind Chance, the hulking shoulders, followed by a mighty torso. Chance tilted his head back, smiling with his eyes at the punisher.

"AAAAHHH!" Pyry continued to yell, but his screams went unheard.

Pyramid Head's strong hands grasped at Chance's ass cheeks and thighs, large fingers pressing into the flesh enough to bruise as he lifted the boy off the bed and the man slightly, opening his ass further.

"Aaah-…uuuh!" Chance gasped, grappling onto the strong shoulders behind him and leaning into the scarred chest. "Aaah! HAA-! UUURGH!"

The rest of the clawed hand emerged in a swift motion, slipping out all the way up to the shoulder, dripping with sick fluids onto the bed and Pyry's pants. The blackness burned into the fabric, and soon stung his skin.

"OH GOD! NO! GO AWAY! AAAAH!"

"Gh-uh-! Nghu…I CAN'T…" Chance choked, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he came.

The top of the head soon emerged, the face, with a grin so evil and yet so familiar, it was unmistakable.

"Hehehe…" Seishiro chuckled, slowly removing his other shoulder, and soon his arm from the constricting opening. "Hello, Pyry."

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The scream turned into a frightened gurgle, as large fangs dug into his throat, ripping his larynx messily from the neck. Pyry fell back, choking and coughing blood, body writhing in pain.

The Bogeyman tore the man's left limb off with his bare hands, whilst The Butcher used his favorite knife, the Great Cleaver-embedding it into the thickness of the joint, both inflicting excruciating pain. Pyry gurgled louder, kicking and thrashing. Pyramid Head lifted Chance off the bed completely as Seishiro fell out onto it, emerging fully.

"Gh-…ugh…" Chance's eyes were dilated, flicking as his body twitched in the executioner's arms.

The Butcher dragged Pyry off the bed, throwing him onto the floor, where the his back was stomped into the floor with a massive boot. Pyramid Head lifted the boot off and grunted, cradling his abused toy closer. The display of what he took to be jealousy made Chance lift a tired hand to caress the monster's chest, though he could not do much more than heave in breaths.

Seishiro turned his neck, cracking and loosening it as he stood fro the bed, covered in slime, blood and other telltale oozing fluids. "Mhh-…"

He slowly turned his gaze to Chance, who lay his head against Pyramid Head's massive shoulder, shutting his eyes. He smirked an unspoken, silent thank you before a great fire engulfed his body, disappearing into taboo-covered skin, pale white hair and golden, vengeful eyes. The twisted horns on his head stood proud, and the two long openings on his back that were stitched up slowly popped open to let out a flow of black, steel blades, forming into a mockery of angel's wings.

"Huh…" he grinned, large fangs for teeth proudly displayed.

* * *

Cindy gasped as the casket's fire finally subsides, but a sick, strange rotten substance began to emerge from inside it. The roses wilted, and turned into strange, cockroach-like creatures, screeching and scrambling towards her. The rot spread like a wild set of roots, taking over the casket and spilling onto the floor.

"YAA!" she screamed, getting up from it as the of the Creepers nearly touched her foot. "Pyry! PYRY!"

She continued to scream, all the way out the door, even as the rot overtook the shrine of a room, turning it into a dilapidated shell of what it was.

* * *

**I needed to make sure I never forgot this scene. The whole Chance getting pregnant and giving birth plus gore just made my day. I feel so good right now I'm even going to wash the dishes that have been piling up. HEHEH! **

**See you soon,**

**JapFan04**


	11. Chances Are Fleeting (SMUT)

**So, so, so very very SORRY to everyone that's been waiting. I know there are a lot of people who have been anticipating updates for MONTHS. I believe…yeah, I think it's been months. Damn. I'm not even sure. But either way it's been a really, really really long time since I last updated. I don't even know if a quarter of the people following this even have hope anymore. But I'm going to finish this. I will.**

**If I can fend off my over-attached-boyfriend. Yes ladies. They exist. It's quite scary actually. And haha-yes, the asshole Pyry is dead. I hate him too. =w=**

**Love,**

**JapFan04**

* * *

Tired lungs gasped for breath that was desperately needed. The world was spinning. Her legs were numb as she tried to keep them going. Every corner, every crevice, diseased. Corrupted.

Why?

Why?!

How did this happen?!

"PYRY!" Cindy screamed for what felt like the umpteenth time that…

…day? …night? She didn't know. Not anymore.

Their headquarters had become a realm of rot and decay. A shambled, dark cave of it's pristine self. How long had it been? That was a simple question to answer, once she glanced at her watch…a mere three hours. She had been running for three hours.

At least, in their time. In truth, the rot came and went several times since it spawned from what was once Pyry's room. An it stayed for a time span for what felt like days before it went away, then returned. In this world, it had been at least a month. Time was no longer a friend, but a confused, lost soul-much like herself.

Finally, her spirit gave in and her body-which had thrown in the towel days ago, collapsed.

"Py…ry….Py…Py…ry…" she said between gasps.

Where was he? Why hadn't she seen him this whole time? These past few days…

The rot crept back, inching away from the pure body of the now unconscious girl. It was not completely withholding. Not yet….but that time would come soon enough.

"Uh…!" Cindy woke up with a start, "Gh-!…" she flinched as she realized how badly her thighs and calves were throbbing, and there was a dull pain in her torso where her diaphragm was.

She gasped, glancing back, swearing in her head she was sure there was someone there. But she was greeted by an empty hallway. For a few moments, she stared, realizing what had just happened, and her thoughts finally gathered into coherency.

"Pyry!" she said, getting to her aching feet-running with guns strapped to your thighs wasn't exactly comfortable over a long period of time. "Uhk-….Py…Pyry…?"

The girl soon figured that standing there, looking around, and repeating the same name over and over was nothing but a fool's errand. She then proceeded down the now familiar hallway, making her way to Chance's room. Was he boy in question alright?

The door seemed untouched, but it would not open, even when approached. Curious.

"Hm?" Cindy blinked and waved at the sensor at the top of the door, but it did not acknowledge her. "…."

She looked back at the door and up it's sleek, flawless sides, before at a particular length of it-only her careful eyes could make out the slight change in shadow of the gap between the door and the frame it was set in. In one brisk movement, she whipped out her gun and pointed right at that section of door.

_BANG!_

A single shot was all it took for the system to override in error, and the door slid open-albeit a little unwillingly. The room was dark, as it always was-she knew the strange boy liked it that way and would always shut the lights off when she left.

"Chance…?" she said meekly, stepping inside.

The door slid shut behind her, echoing far too loud to be normal.

"EEK!" she shrieked, once the darkness encapsulated her and stumbled around, unable to see. "Chance! Chance!"

"….what?"

"Huu-!" Cindy camped a couple of hands over her mouth, to keep from screaming in surprise. "….Ch…..Chance….?"

"…." a figure, made of nothing but shadow silhouetted on shadow huddled in the corner of the bed.

"Chance…?" Cindy gasped, relieved as she approached him. "Chance…did you bring this…? Did you…bring it here?"

No reply.

"…it's okay…" Cindy said with a little smile as she leaned onto the bed, reaching out. "Come on. Let's get out of here. We can talk about it later."

"….why?"

"Eh?" she stopped, just a few inches away from the shadow. "Why…? Why what?"

"Why…?" the boy asked, "Why do you want to cling to me…even though you think it was me who brought the rot here?"

"…" Cindy swallowed and only now, began to withdraw, staring, eyes growing ever wider and breath coming short.

"You're the same as me." Chance said. "The same…as _us_."

'What do you mean' she wanted to ask, but at the same time, the desire was stifled as soon as she saw the boy's eyes. Dead, cold, unfeeling, metallic silver against a black that was not quite black with the way the bloodshot vessels of his sclera wound and twisted within it. She froze.

"You don't want to be…alone." Chance stated.

Cindy shook her head and managed to gasp before she forgot how to breathe. "I….no…"

This time, it was Chance's turn to be surprised-though only a slight sliver of this emotion managed to bubble to the surface of his face.

"No…I don't like being alone." Shindi said, shaking her head, and though tears were now streaming down her face, she kept her gaze on the no-longer-boy's eyes. "Please…I don't want to be alone…come with me…!"

Pitiful. Honest. Deluded. Transparent. Innocent.

Unfamiliar.

Anger caused Chance to spurn the girl. "Do you think that if you cry out for help, someone will come to save you?!"

Cindy screamed and stumbled back, raising her arms in defense as Chance lashed out at her with a backhanded strike.

"Nobody came to save me! What makes you any different?!" Chance roared, rage ringing in his own ears. "Nobody…only…"

"Chance, please! I'll stay with you!" Cindy said desperately. "I don't want to be alone…I'll stay with you…!"

Chance stiffened, his next inhale hitching in his throat. She was sincere. No! No…they were all the same…all of them just….just liars. Liars! Liar!

"Shut up!" he said, hands going to the sides of his temples. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

"Chance!" Cindy knelt before him and a gentle hand went to his. "Chance calm down!"

"Liar! You're lying!" Chance yelled even louder. "You're like everyone else! Everyone just…leaves me behind…! Liars!"

No, she's right. Go. Go now. Run! Get away! No….no no no no…fool. Trickery. She's lying. Lying.

"Chance! Please! We need to go! We need to get help!" she said. "I don't care what you are, just come with me!"

"Stop it…" he breathed, voice growing strained. "I don't want…to hear such a thing…stop…don't lie to me…!"

"I'm not lying! Sei wanted to save you, I want to as well!" Cindy said at the top of her lungs over the boy's screaming. "Please!"

"STOP!" Chance said, finally looking her in the eye.

Confusion. Doubt. What…what was this feeling? He…he had felt this before…he…who was he? Why was he here?

"Come, we need to go!" Cindy said. "Chance…! Chance snap out of it! It's not you, I know! It's because of that place…Silent Hill that you're like this…don't you remember?! This isn't you!"

"…!" Chance's eyes widened. "STOP!"

"I know what you've been through!" She said. "That thing isn't your friend, Chance! James Sunderland is dead, you're living with monsters!"

"SHUT UP!" he demanded, shaking. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

_Threat_.

No actual spoken voice, just the resonance of the word between the two struggling human and once-human. It made Cindy freeze as she felt-not heard-it 'speak'.

And he was gone.

Cindy stared, shaky breath and hot sweat only becoming evident to her now. Her shoulders shook and she hand to draw her hands up to hold them-to hold herself. But the rot was not done with her yet.

* * *

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

The gurgling scream brought her attention to the space in the room behind her. Thought to empty, and it was-up until now. She turned and regretted almost at once, stumbling backwards until she was in the very corner Chance had been crouched in. The wall pressed against her back-or no, her back pressed into the wall, though it felt as if it was the other way around.

Something…someone was hanging from the ceiling?

Pyry choked, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt the noose made from his own entrails tug at his throat from the force of his own weight. But it would not be the end of him. Nothing would. Ever again.

There would only be endless suffering.

The Bogeyman tugged at Pyry's thigh-pale as ice like his name attributed-lifting it up to expose the man's privates. Or…what was left of them. The large gloved hand forcefully shoved it's way up into the man's rectum, causing a choked scream to rip from his throat.

The very scream that alerted Cindy to their presence.

'_Help me_' the man's tears pleaded as his bloodshot eyes fixated on the girl who was now scrambling back into the corner. _'Please help me!'_ The Bogeyman's hand made it's way into the man's middle, from which his intestines leaked where the gash in his flesh was.

Curious. It was so…soft and wet on the inside. The sounds were slick, as organs slid about. The Bogeyman prodded, and felt a sense of contentment as he relished in the exploration.

"AAAAAKHH-! KH-! AAAAAAGH!" Pyry's strangled cries only served to spur the monster on.

The suffocation increased the sensation, magnifying the pain tenfold. The man's eyes rolled back into his head, turning them completely white to any onlooker. And unfortunately for them both, there was one.

Why…? Why…? He had died, hadn't he? Why was he still here? Why this pain?!

A bloodshot eye slowly turned it's way to the cowering girl in the corner. Just as The Bogeyman's arm made it all the way through to rip his stomach open, he gasped his final plea for this round of torture. "Ci-AAKHH-! RUN! RU-AAAHHH!"

* * *

The scream ended with a curdle of blood and the sound of tearing rotted meat.

Cindy screamed and sobbed, shutting her eyes to the horrible scene. "No! No! No! Why…?! Stop…! Stop…!" she whined, kicking at nothing but the floor, if only to get away.

Silence.

Deafening, silence.

"Uhh…uhuu…ugh…" Cindy continued to shake and shudder, the ringing of screams turning into a ring of nothingness in her ears.

The rot was gone. But what now? Even if she was safe for the moment, where would she go? There was nobody else around…alone. She was completely, and utterly alone.

There were no humans here.

"Py…Pyry…S-Sei…Someone…" Cindy sobbed as she got to her feet.

Though she just wanted to stay there in the corner, she knew she had to keep moving. Just get somewhere…anywhere, anywhere with anyone. She didn't want to be alone.

"Sei…Sei…" Cindy gasped.

Yes. She knew what he was. She knew what they both were. But she didn't care. Someone…anyone…she just didn't want to be alone. Anything but that.

"…!" Cindy stopped in her tracks.

No. No way!

There, in the middle of the hall stood Sei. And he was smiling. A tender, strange smile. A look in his eyes she did not quite understand. It was…scary.

"Sei…!" She cried to him nonetheless. "Sei!"

The footsteps that rushed and hurried turned out to be her own, and only then did she notice she was running. Running towards him. Her hand shot out, but the boy melted.

He…melted. First his skin, evaporated into the air, leaving bloody streams of red that ran along the where his veins was supposed to be criss-crossing in and out of his muscle, which was also exposed now. The muscle, tendons white against scarlet sinew and chunks of flesh loosened, before falling to the floor like cascading ribbons. Like opening a wrapped present, his skeleton stood standing there, lidless eyes staring into her.

"SEI!" she said.

The horrific sight mad her gag, but she pressed on. The need was too great. It didn't matter. None of it. Maybe she was insane. Maybe she was more insane than he was, than Chance, than anyone.

"SEI! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She pleaded, even as the fallen muscle melded into the floor, and the bones began crackling and turning into dust. "DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Willing. All too willing. He chuckled, even as he fell into nonexistence for the time being. The dust of his bones slipping through her very fingers as she sobbed and begged him to come back.

But for now, there was another matter for him to attend to.

* * *

The room was dusty. Filled with emptiness and age. The years gone by slowly as it was neglected. But not forgotten. It was…familiar. A wisp of a dream more than an actual existence.

Oddly enough…he was clothed. Fully, clothed. From his worn-out dark green jacket to his beat-up jeans, to his favorite chucks and beloved biker gloves.

Chance's breath slowed as he looked around, recognizing the bed, now too small for someone his size. The same rocket-themed space cartoon sheets and the pillow with Buzz Lightyear on it. Untouched…though, he could've sworn that his mother had personally seen to packing it away because he told her he wasn't going to be able to sleep without it.

A framed picture stood alone on the side-desk. His mother and father's faces staring at him with those happy smiles. Though the baby he was in the picture could never know the true consequence of living.

…if he had known…wouldn't it have been better if he was dead?

She…was right. Chance's eyes widened as realization hit him and his consciousness came sprinting back full force. It hit him like a semi truck, his brain wracking into the back of his head.

His reaction was slow at first. "Uu…huuu…" But he soon bent over, hands going to his face and his mouth wrenched open in one of the most pathetic cries in human history. "UUUWAAAAAAAGHH!"

What…why…? How…how could he have ever wanted this? Something so…disgusting…

_You are mine._

Chance gasped, body turning hot in the lewdest of places at the mere non-existent voice that he knew so well. "N-no…stop…I…"

The massive tip of the helmet came first, just like the first time. Rot crept up the walls, devouring everything in it's path. Dry veins of decay slowly formed together, creeping, creeping up and up into the air to form a hulking bulk that slowly took shape and form.

A large hand closed the small space between them and grasped the boy's wrist in a vice.

"NO!" Chance cried. "Stop…please stop it! I don't…"

_It does not matter what you want._

"Stop…!" Chance cried. "This…all of this…you…you did this to me…! I remember now…you…it's all your fault!"

_You wanted this._

"I never did…" Chance's voice trailed off hesitantly-was there, really a part of him that wanted this? "Go…Go away! Leave me alone!"

_You would rather be alone?_

"…!" Chance swallowed.

_I am all that you will ever have._

Hot tears made their way to his eyes, and he realized that there was nothing holding him. Despite the strong grip on his wrist, there was no hold upon his mooned. No hold pun his soul. He…he wanted this. And he hated himself for it.

_You should cry, knowing that I am all that you have. All that you will ever have._

"…why…?" Chance said in anger, despite his teary face. "What did I ever do to deserve this…?"

_You hoped in humanity._

"You….You're the monster…" Chance whispered.

_A monster…conjured up by a human._

"…." Chance slowly looked up into the darkness of the helmet-a darkness so complete and utter, that it was like a black hole that sucked in everything from breath to light. "…James…Sunderland….you're not….really…James are you…?"

What Cindy told him struck a painful chord within him.

_I am what I was meant to be._

"….what…what are you?" Chance whispered in disbelief. "This whole time…." he hung his head, chuckling at his own pathetic state. "…I'm such…a fool…"

_Your punishment._

Chance breathed hard, turning away, Pyramid Head's slick tongue slid up the side of the boy's unwittingly exposed neck, before coiling around the whole of it like a snake.

"Gh-!" the boy flinched, trying to step back, to get away from the sensation the familiar touch triggered in his crotch. "Sto-…uuuh!"

A thick finger forced its way into Chance's tender ring through the boy's jeans, not fully entering, just lingering in the muscle, teasing, taunting. Cruel.

"Nhh-oh…hh…-haaa…ah…" Chance bit his lip, legs shaking at the simple tempt. "J…James…please…don't…"

The cold and evil touch lured him in, cracking his head open and yanking his mind out of it's place, tossing it around until it threatened to become nothing but mush. Whatever his mind screamed, his body would honestly express. This, the executioner knew.

He had caught him. He had broken him. And now…he was going to kill him.

Cruelly, Chance's consciousness was allowed to throttle back into his mind. He suddenly was very aware of where he was and what he was doing. The undignified state he was in, the yearning, and shamelessness of his cries. The loathing of his own existence for allowing himself t be in such a state.

How, in this cruel world he was…so alone.

Alone. Alone. …alone?

No, not alone. Not anymore. Not ever again. This beast…this…monster of a being, was all he would ever have. All he had.

Massive fingers, rough, scarred and calloused, wound their way around his neck and he sighed into it. Not gentle, but the feeling was good. And he hated how it was good.

His hips bucked instinctively against the large hands that roamed his most sensitive parts. He could already picture it, the large, pulsating flesh enfolded in his own intestines and stomach, forcing its way into his body that was not designed to. The rough hands, pushing him forcefully into a high he did not wish to feel but learned to yearn for.

"Ah-!" Chance gasped as the punisher's nails clawed into his skin, tearing, threatening to skin him completely. "James…!"

And just like that, it stopped. The tongue left his neck alone, and the hands, allowed the bitter cold of the abandoned room to seep into his body under his clothes. Chance was left hot, breathless, dropping to his knees in need. His cock throbbed in the tightness of the denim he was wearing, and his head spun, but it was at the same time all too clear.

And yet he knew. He knew every single sensation, his mind not allowed to swim in the puddle of goo it roamed when he was caressed. This time, he was going to endure all of it. However, it was entirely up to him.

"Wha…What are you…" Chance gasped, legs shaking and asshole quivering at the want.

Pyramid Head stood there, like a sentient statue. Knowing, but unmoving. A calculating malevolence. Chance swallowed again, not really knowing when his throat became this dry.

This time, it would be Chance's will entirely.

Seishiro's uncaring eyes looked on from the corner of the room, completely obvious to the executioner…however, completely invisible to the boy. His careful eyes, judging, waiting, devouring Chance's quivering form. This was the end of this one's journey.

"The last of you is stubborn." He said in a monotone voice. "How long will you last, boy? With that lewd body of yours, that only knows what it feels like to belong to a dominating force?"

Chance balled his hands into fists, feeling the smooth, untouched material of his gloves. He looked at his jeans, worn and tired…but not bloodied. They were as clean as they could ever get. His jacket was still in one piece, not torn like he remembered, and so was his dark blue-purple shirt.

He was completely untouched. None of it had ever happened.

Slowly, his hand made his way to his stomach, pressing into the muscle. His organs were completely intact. He was him once again.

"What…what did you do?" Chance asked. "What did you do to me?!"

_I took everything back._

It never happened. He was…free. Untouched. New. He could go. He could run! He could get away! Chance's head snapped to the door, wide open, leading down the staircase, and out the door into the open.

But…where would he go? Was he truly allowed to leave Silent Hill? If so…what would he do? Where would he go? No home…no family…he was…completely alone. He had nothing.

NOTHING.

Slowly, he turned to the hulking being that stood behind him intimidatingly. And his shoulders dropped. He had…nothing else.

"James…" Chance said, swallowing…he was fully aware of what he was going to do…of what he was allowing himself to do…what he would be allowing this…thing, to do to him.

The blonde slowly raised his hands, gripping his jacket at the hood, swallowing yet again, as he slid it off his shoulders. It dropped to the floor, all too loudly. The next thing to go was his shirt, dropping only slightly more gently than his jacket, his eyes never leaving the floor, not daring to look up at his dominator.

Chance's hands shook and a shameful blush covered his cheeks, as he undid his belt buckle, his jeans and the leather dropping to the floor even louder than his jacket. He stood there, like an offering, his teeth gritted and eyes glaring furiously at the wooden boards on which his feet stood. His own cock sprung free, exposing his raging need.

In his corner, Seishiro smirked.

If this was punishment…it was the worse humiliation anyone could ever experience. Although this was not the first time, he had never felt so naked, standing, as small as he was, cowering before the massive Pyramid Head, like an entrée.

_You need me._

Chance shut his eyes, knowing it was true and despite the fact that his eyes were literally shut to the truth, the voiceless thought sunk into his very being. His penis throbbed and his heart pounded, as a giant hand swiped him off his feet, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

He landed on the bed, which threatened to break under only his weight. Chane glanced up, panting hard, but nothing came. Pyramid Head stood before him, as tall as ever, even more so from the angle the boy was laying in. Watching. Waiting.

"…James…?" Chance asked a little frightened.

When he realized what the monster was waiting for, he turned away and shuddered in embarrassment. He bit his lip, and began to slowly spread his thighs apart, as wide as they would go. His hands spreading his cheeks apart, exposing his quivering asshole, as tantalizingly tight as before when he had first fucked.

Completely, in his entirety, he belonged to this beast. And he knew it…willingly, wholly, he accepted it.

The bed collapsed suddenly as the force entered his pert whole, tearing and forcing, stretching it as far as it would go and then some. Under the weight of the beast, the old wood was nothing, and the boy fell onto the floor atop the barely adequately sized mattress, the cock inside him following suit, and pressing into his insides further.

In the very room where he was laid to thrive since the day he was born, he was killed. He was stretched and his stomach bulged, eyes rolling into the back of his head. The feeling more full, more intense than he could ever remember-fully aware of every squish and slap, every drip of precut that was messing up his insides and soiling his once innocent sheets.

"Uaaagh!" the boy's mouth hung open in a silent scream. "James..!"

"AH!" The cock that was prodding his organs withdrew, only to delve deeper within the next few thrusts.

This time, Seishiro's voice was heard as he grinned cruelly. "Wider. SPread them wider."

Chance cried, and he arched back into the mattress, his legs spreading as far as his joints would allow. "AH-! HAA-!"

"Tell him what you want." Seishiro commanded.

"Uu-AAAH!" The blonde on the bed gripped at the large arms that were settled, like great pillars, a ways above his head due to the size of the being above him, fucking him. "J-Ja-AAUHH! H-Harder! More! Mo…OHH!"

_Forget._

He was a gateway. All he had to do now was do his job.

"Huu-AAAH! UUngh…" spittle dribbled down the boy's chin as the boy gasped, his prostate being jabbed in an intense blow from the giant tip of the cock inside him. "JAMES! AAH! AAA!"

The third blow to his prostate drove his mind, all his rationality, all his sanity over the edge. And he knew it. This time…he allowed it to happen.

"Haaa-! AaAAAAH! AAaaa…" The brilliant silver of his eyes turned glassy and hazy, misted over by lust.

Hips twitching. Stomach bulging. Breathing short.

"Aaaah…!" the tone of his voice changed, from cries of desperation, to hungry, carnal moans, a satisfied smile graced his open-panting mouth even as he was pounded silly. "Aaaah~…! Haaa~! O-OOHHH!"

_Who are you?_

Chance's hands shot up, grasping, clawing into the already cold and scarred flesh of his master's arms. He gasped, bucking his hips down, helping the massive phallus slide in and out of his tender body.

"I…am…" Chance gasped, hooking his legs around the dried leather human skin-smock wrapped around Pyramid Head's waist. "Y-YOURS!"

His body arched off the bed, entirely, pressing into the body above him, drawing the massive form closer with the force of only his nails into the non-man's flesh. White splattered between them, and black filled him up, spilling out from between his legs. Both bodies shuddered, Pyramid Head's low groans echoing in his helmet.

Chance collapsed back onto the bed, heaving and staring up at the darkness from which the punisher's tongue emerged to caress his face.

Satisfied….no, he was sated. Completely and utterly. Not only in his body, but his very soul.

"…..ha…haha…" A lazy hand raised up, tugging on the boy's own jaw…tugging, tugging, tugging and pulling, until it tore off completely. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

* * *

"….hh-?!" Cindy looked up at the sound of cackling, her body going cold with fear at the animosity it held.

But her eyes were greeted by a pair of shoes. Very familiar running sneakers. His hand…was in hers. And he was…smiling.

"Hey." Seishiro grinned toothily. "You didn't really think I was going to leave you behind did you?"

…finally. Not alone.

* * *

**I know that I haven't been updating. And I know some of you have probably been really aching to see where this goes. But here it is! Now, I'm still trying to work out the relationship between Seishiro and Valtiel. Im a little dry, and worn out. A lot has been happening at school, and just socially. I've also been really busy with my book. And just…life in general.**

**It's almost 4 am now, and I'm finally going to bed, woohooooh!**

**As always, reviews are very much appreciated and loved. I am terribly sorry to everyone who's been waiting. I do appreciate the support, and I'm very honored to have so many people who like this story.**

**Love,**

**JapFan04**


	12. Please Help Us

**So it's me again! Sorry I've been always late with the chapters. But I've got a job for now, thanks to the fact that I need the credit for my schooling. It's stupid, really. And I started witting this chapter thanks to the smog/haze/smoke/fog happening in Singapore right now. Where I'm living currently for college. I look outside and…it fucking looks like I'm in fucking Silent Hill. So I had an idea.**

**Thanks Indonesia for gassing us all out and trying to kill us and then asking for MONEY to fucking STOP. Greedy bastards. At least you guys get another chapter from all this. I'll be uploading it shortly.**

**Please hope that I don't die, as I've been inhaling the fumes of major forest fires for the past week now. It's slowly killing us. The birds have already begun falling out of the sky, the cats are also dying on the side of the road, and even my friend's pet gerbils died. Indonesia is acting like a bunch of spoiled brats and won't stop unless we PAY them, and other countries don't know what's happening to us. **

**Please, someone help us.**

**Love,**

**JapFan04**


End file.
